Moments
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Moments are what define us. Some moments in John Smith and Number Six's life. T for language.
1. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four._This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Author's note: first fic. I just finished I Am Number Four and I had to write something between John and Six. Hint of John and Sarah. Some Moments may or may not be connected.

Talking

"You need to let her go." Six said from her spot in front of John. John sighed, glaring at the brunette in front of him. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. A leather jacket hugged her curves deliciously. In a lone motel room, John and Six looked at each other neither giving an inch. The her was obvious. Sarah Hart aka John Smith's girlfriend. He had just finished his daily phone call with her, something Six disapprove of. John sighed, giving up on their staring contest and tucked his phone into his jeans. He walked passed her, going out to find Sam and Bernie Kosar. It hurt being apart from Sarah but the pain was slowly growing numb. Knowing she was safe, that was enough for John.

"You're just making it harder." John stopped, his hand resting on the door knob. Six didn't even turn to talk. Her eyes were focus on the peeling wallpaper of the dingy motel room. "When we survive, you can't return to her." John turned around, opening his mouth, ready to fight for his love for Sarah. Six knew this already and was in his face in a flash.

"You can't attach yourself to a human. How do you expect to rebuild Lorien with a human? There are only six of us left. Your little love affair with her won't help us. It can only hurt us." John stared down into her dark eyes, searching for the real meaning of those harsh words. Six is biting her lip. Her eyes were glazed like she was remembering something else. Something clicked in John's head.

"I know why you don't show emotions." He stated as he watched her face changed from hard to confuse. "You've loved someone before." John watched as the carefully built mask of Six slipped into an astonished expression. As quickly as it appeared, a sneer replaced it. She grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against the door, pushing her body weight against him. Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously. John could feel the air crackle with energy. Six took steady breaths, trying to control her Legacies. "Six..." He said, gently touching her hand.

She quickly dropped him and stepped away, taking deep breaths. The air cooled and everything settled but the tense atmosphere was still there. John saw a glimpse of the girl behind the mask. The girl who was just as lost and scared as he is. Six backed away until her back hit the wall. She rested her head against it, taking in deep breaths.

"You have no right." Her voice was low as she glared at him. "No right at all."

"Six, what happen?" John asked, the need to hurt her before was already lost as he looked at her, really looked at her. Six shook her head, ignoring his question. Old emotions were trying to resurface but she quickly locked them down. She was hugging herself as she tried to burying the painful past. "Six."

"Drop it." She growled, looking into his eyes with spite but underneath that John could see helplessness too. "I'm sorry I went off on your girlfriend. I... Just forget it." Except, John couldn't forget it now. Looking at Six standing there, he really wanted to know. What events shaped the girl in front of him to be cold and emotionless? To become the Garde she is now? Strong yes, but damaged on the inside.

But she wasn't going to let him in. Despite losing both their home planet, being the same species, being thrown in the same crap, she was going to hold him at arm's length and keep him out. His hand wrapped around the door, still looking at her face, before pulling it open. "I'm going to figure you out." John promised before stepping out into the cool air. Six sighed in relief when the lock clicked behind. I'm going to figure you out, he said. Good luck with that, Six thought as she took off her jacket and threw it onto the bed. Good fucking luck.


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Many thanks for those reading and reviewing. Or I could be talking to air right now. This one is a little shorter than the other and shows a more playful side of Six. Please review! Or don't…

Training

"You have to do better than that." Six teased as she danced around the field, jumping on the balls of her feet. John grimaced as he stood back up and wiped the sweat off his brow. Sam and Bernie sat on the porch of their cabin, watching the two Loric teens spar. Six wore a loose t-shirt with a pair of jogging shorts that hugged her olive skin. She smirk a little as John shifted into a fighting position. "Come on, pretty boy. I'm waiting."

John didn't hesitate as he shot forward with a high kick. Six crouched low, dodging it and retaliating with a left jab. Anticipating her move, John grabbed her arm, twisting it. She smirked before disappearing, turning herself invisible and slipping through his fingers. John swore under his breath as he stood back up, turning around to locate her. Moments like this he wished he had more useful Legacies. Sure, lights shooting out of your hands and speaking to animals is great and all but... Six reappeared behind John and dug her heel into the back of his back. John fell, face first into the ground and groaned. Fighting against Six, you need more than glowing hands and a disarming smile.

"I'm starting to question your usefulness." Six said as she crouched beside him, poking his side with her finger. John gave her a sideway glare as she smirked at him. She slowly stood up and that's when John attacked. Sweeping his legs, he knocked her off and attempted to pin her down. Six quickly countered and the two rolled around in the grass, trying to pin on another. Somehow, once again, Six was able to get the upper hand. She held both of John's arms over his head and used her body weight to hold him down. John struggled; his hands flickering with light but never the less, successfully pinned. "Uncle?" She asked, clearly amused by John's sad attempt.

He smiled up at her, gasping for much needed breath. His bare chest was glistening with sweat from the heat and the fighting. Six's shirt was riding up, showing off her tan skin just so. They sat in that position for a few seconds, adjusting when John tried to break her iron grip. John stared up at his fellow Loric, admiring how her brunette locks clenched to her sweaty face. Her hazel eyes lost their emotionless gaze and were smiling down at him. A smirk – or maybe a smile – graced her pretty face, making it softer than usual. So this is what she looks like happy, John thought as he forced his tense muscle to relax.

"Uncle." He surrendered. Six slide off, falling to lie beside him. "Next time, instead of beating the crap out of me, why don't you just set me on fire?" Six threw her head back, arching against the grass, letting out a heartfelt laugh. John watched awe by the sight of the smiling Garde but also the sweet sound of her laughter. It warmed his heart and soul seeing her happy for some reason. Six, who was still smiling, shook her head and murmured no deal softly.

A/N 2: If you didn't understand John's last line, it's a reference from the book rather than the movie.


	3. Stargazing

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing. This one is longer than the other two. This one is more of a book-verse than a movie-verse. Any questions, just PM me. I'll be happy to explain. Enjoy! As always, reviews are welcome!

Stargazing

A cry of pain rippled through the night as a young girl tightens the makeshift bandage over her left arm. She sat in the back of a dark blue truck which was park on the side of a deserted road. Her teeth grind together as she tried to bite back another cry. Through her blood soak tank top, a hastily pact wound was wrapped in layers upon layers of bandages. Finally satisfied with her wrapping, she dropped one end of the bandage from her mouth. She took deep breaths, resting her head against the cab of the truck. Inside, the snores of Sam and Bernie drifted out. At least they're resting; Six thought as she pushed herself up and closed her eyes.

The four of them had another run in with another Mogadorain scout team. Thankfully, this time was in an open space and they handled the group with ease. Aside from the huge gash on Six's abdomen and left arm and a bullet wound of John's shoulder, the team was safe. John came back after doing a perimeter sweep. No signs of Mogadorain soldiers or ships to bother them tonight. He was going to enter the cab of the truck and pass out with Sam and Bernie but the sight of the dark hair girl looking at the stars was too lonely.

"Hey, you ok?" John asked as he pulled himself onto the back of the truck, on Six's left side. She gave him a tired smile and nodded her head. Dirt was smeared on her face. Her hair that was usually tied in a ponytail, hung loose around her face. Her hazel eyes reflected on how tired she really was. John reached forward to wipe the dirt off her right cheek. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, just what a girl wants to hear after killing five Mogs." Six replied sarcastically as she return her gaze to the sky. It was clear, showing all the constellations. John smiled at her remark and looked up to the open sky too. They sat there in comfortable silence, trying to remember a home they are fighting for. "Is it worth it?" Six asked suddenly, resting her head on John's left shoulder. Her left arm wrapped around his right, hugging it to her body. John wasn't sure if she realized what she was doing but didn't move, enjoying the surprising contact. "Is all this fighting worth it?"

Instead of answer her question, John asked her another. "Do you know where Lorien is?"

"I'm injured, not stupid." Six retorted as she lifted her right arm and pointed to the spot where both Garde were staring at before. "Right there, floating lifelessly."

"Waiting for us to return to rebuild it." John continued as he squeezed her left wrist, reminding her of the reason why they were here on Earth. There is a reason for all the pain they're feeling right now. They do have a purpose and it's floating up there in the sky, regenerating itself. "Six, it's worth it."

"Do you still remember home?" Six asked, looking up at him after a few moments of silence. Home has different meaning for everyone. It could be a place or a person. For John Smith, he thought a few months ago, home was Paradise, Ohio with Sarah Hart and Henri. Maybe he still thinks that but now, at this very moment, he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes; remember the dreams he had of Lorien.

"I see events in my dreams." John answered, remember the invasion and how helpless he felt standing there, watching it. "But aside from that, not much."

"You have a reason," Six said, leaning in to savor the warmth emitting from his body. "You were too young. I remember things almost clearly." Her eyes fluttered close, trying to remember something to tell John, something happy, something worth remembering. "The clean air, the lush forests, the bustling cities. My grandparents..." John squeezed her hand again in a reassuring manner, silently telling her he was there. Six took a deep breath before speaking again. "My grandma made the best food. Everyone told me how lucky I was to be able to eat her cooking every day. My grandpa was the funniest man I knew. He would make me giggle and smile even if I was on the verge of crying."

"The Great Six can actually cry?" John teased, earning a light punch from Six. He chuckled as Six smiled at him. "They sound great." John replied, wishing he had memories like that from his grandparents. No, he's sure he has memories like that somewhere far in his mind. John rested his cheek on the top of Six's head, both now staring at the horizon waiting for the sun to rise, signaling a new day of running and tracking. But right now, it was just two aliens enjoying the silence under the stars with a snoring human and chimera as their soundtrack.


	4. Cramps

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: I have no idea where this popped up from. Maybe because all my friends complaining about cramps from their periods. *shrug* Enjoy and many thanks as usual.

Cramps

"Is it just me or has Six been moodier than ever?" Sam asked as the two teenage boys watch their female partner stomp into a grocery store with a sour expression. Bernie pawed the door nervously as he made a soft whining noise. John shrugged his shoulders but silently agreed with Sam as the door soundlessly slide open for her. They have stopped for a routine fill up of the tank and supplies.

Six _has_ been moody lately, John thought as he pats Bernie's head to calm the chimera down. Her hazel eyes seem to twitch at anything that annoyed her. She was constantly pacing in the motel room they shared if they can find one. In the truck, she was always fidgeting, crossing her legs and pressing herself against the door, as far as possible from John. There were some moments when she could place her hands on her stomach and a soft almost inaudible whimper would come out of her mouth. John thought it was her wound that was hurting but Six quickly snapped at him to shut up, ending the conversation.

"It's probably that time of month." Sam murmured as he flicked the radio on, scanning through it for something to fill the silence.

"How do you know?" John asked as he tapped his foot to the beat of some generic pop song. Sam gave him a 'duh' expression which didn't help John's case. "I'm serious, Sam. How do you know?" Sam sighed, shaking his head at his uncultured friend.

"You had a girlfriend for how many months and you didn't notice a certain change during a certain time." John scowled at his friend, obviously not happy with the verb jab about his relationship with Sarah. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, nervously like they were discussing secrets instead of the feminine cycle. "Look, just drop it. We can just continue acting like nothing is happening and Six is just her moody self. Agreed?" Instead of agreeing, John opens the door and slide out, determined to find his fellow Loric. "That boy has a death wish." Sam said to Bernie who was panting happily, agreeing with the human boy.

"Jane?" John asked as he entered the small grocery store. It was the identity they agreed on for her. Call her Six in public would be embarrassing and totally obvious. He scans the shelves, looking for any hint of the dark haired girl with hazel eyes. The bored cashier ignored John as he ventured deeper into the grocery. It seemed like Six disappeared, hopefully not invisible. He wandered through the aisles, looking for any unman carts full of sugary treats and sodas that last the group of three teens and a chimera. A soft whimper sound from behind a display. "Jane?"

"John?" Six asked as she looked up from her fetal position. She was clenching her stomach as a sharp pain shot through her. She cringed in pain and cursed herself for ever being a girl. Who cares if she was an alien who could turn invisible and control the elements? If menstrual cramps can force the powerful Six to her knees, who needs Mogadorains? John stood there in shock as Six sat there in pain. "What are you doing here?" She grimaced through the pain. John stepped forward and pulled her up. Lighting his right hand, he placed the warm palm on her lower belly. Six tried to push him away but leaned into his chest as the sharp pain subsided.

"Better?" John questioned, lightly rubbing her lower belly. She nodded her head, humming lightly to reply. The scowl that was usually on her face softens to a gentle smile. Her right hand held John's to her stomach. A purr escaped her mouth like a cat. She leaned in closer, tucking herself under John's chin. "Six, we can't stand in the middle of a mart all day. It might bring some unwanted attention." John teased gently poking her side. Six sighed and stepped away from John grabbing the basket from the floor where she dropped it. John took it out of her hands and glanced through the snacks. Out of the corner of his eyes, he kept a watchful eye on his partner. Six seemed better now. The soft smile was still on her lips as she tucked her hands into her jacket pocket.

"Thank you, I feel much better." She replied as she pulled some dried fruit into the basket. Eating healthy wasn't a main priority for Sam and John. "It sucks being a girl sometimes."

"Lalalalalala I can't hear you." John sang immaturely as he headed towards the cash register. Six rolled her eyes and glared at him. The cashier watched the couple amused as he scan the items. John helpfully handed the items over as he looked at Six. "Anyways..." John trailed off as he looked at Six's slender figure. That body would be such a waste on a guy, John thought but didn't voice. "You wouldn't be as badass as a guy." He voiced instead. Six shrugged her shoulders and pulled her sunglasses on before stepping out of the door with John in tow.

"I guess..." She replied latching onto John's arm playfully. "I wouldn't have your warm hand on my belly." John froze as Six chuckled before skipping to the truck cab. John, not sure what to say to his happy Loric partner, just threw the bags into the back and slide in soundlessly. Sam gave his out-of-world friends a look before putting the car into drive. At least Six wasn't moody anymore.

A/N2: Now I remember where I got the idea! It was a video I saw with the director D.J. Caruso, Alex Pettyfer, and Teresa Palmer. The question was what would you bring on a road trip and Alex jokingly said tampons. I know this was a silly moment. If you want to like to the video, just pm me. Review please!


	5. Haircuts

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Haircuts

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" Six asked as she painfully tugged John's blond locks.

"Ow, is this really necessary now?" John countered as he pulled his head back. Six allowed the locks to slide through her fingers. In front of John was Six's laptop. He was searching the net for any suspicious activities or possible numbers. Sam sat across from him on his own mobile device. Bernie lay on the hard motel bed, watching the three teens carefully. Six rolled her eyes and glanced over John's shoulders to glance at the news. Nothing excited jumped out at her. No mysterious rescues or disappearances. Six couldn't decide if she was disappointed or happy. This meant they were all safe but unable to locate without any clues.

"I'm serious; you look like a blond mop." Six replied, taking her mind off the news, giving him another tug. John tilted his head back, looking up at the girl narrowed sapphire blue eyes. She wasn't going to let this go any time soon. John could tell by the gleam in her hazel eyes. Six smiled down at him, tapping his nose. "Trust me, just a few snips and you'll look brand new." John made another disgruntle sound and frown at her. "Fine, don't trust me. Ask Bernie."

"Bernie?" John asked just to humor Six. Bernie looked up lazily and stared into his Loric master's eyes. _You can use a touch up._ "Oh, not you too, Bernie!" Six pumped her fist in triumph as she rubbed Bernie's butt. The beagle's tail wagged rapidly at the attention the girl gave it. "That doesn't mean anything." John countered, as he watched wearily as Six headed towards the bathroom in search for a towel and pair of scissors.

"If a chimera says you need a haircut, you need a haircut." Six countered as she glanced through the contents of the room. John sent a pleading look over toward Sam who was still looking at the news. Sam looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Sorry, bud, but she is the girl in the group." Sam said before looking back down at the screen. "Whatever she says goes." John groaned as he felt Six's smooth hand on his shoulders. In her hands was a pair of scissors and a towel.

"See, and that's why Sam doesn't get beat up." Six said as she draped the towel around John's neck and pulled it tight so no stray hairs would fall into his shirt. John rolled his eyes and allowed the girl to gently comb her fingers through his hair. It was oddly soothing as her nails scratched his head. John leaned back, allowing Six to rub his head a little more.

"Oh really?" John answered as he totally surrendered to her improvised head massage. "I thought it was because he was human and geeky. Beating up geeks is never fun."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sam shouted from his side of the table. Six gave him a cheeky smile as John opened his eyes a bit to smirk at his friend. Sam rolled his eyes, gathering his stuff. "I know when I'm not wanted. If you need me, I'll be in the coffee shop downstairs." Sam headed towards the door, opening it.

"Don't forget your key!" Six shouted back as she tugged a bit of John's hair and snipped it. If Sam heard her, he didn't reply. "What are the chances he forgot his keys again?" Six whispered into John's hair. He opened his eyes and smiled openly at his fellow Loric.

"Fifty-fifty? Remember this is Sam we're talking about." Six nodded her head and continued clipping his hair. "Who cuts your hair, Six?" John asked after moments of snipping and Bernie's snoring filled the room. Six hesitated for a second before continuing her movements. Her hands moved like she already knew what John's new style should look like. She gently tipped his head forward, running her left hand down his neck. John shuttered at the light caress and moved his head however she wanted.

"My Cepan, Katarine, used to cut my hair." Six narrated as she combed her fingers through some tangled strands. She picked up a comb and ran it through gently. "She always loved fiddling with my hairs. Always running her fingers through it. Smoothing out the tangles before bed." Six grew silent as she focused on cutting John's hair and not his ears or skin. John was quiet too, thinking about his Cepan, Henri. "I think I was eleven or something, I wore braids and hated every second of it. Katarine thought I looked adorable. All done." She ruffled his hair like dog, trying to get rid of any stray strands. John reached up, holding her wrist before turning around. "What are you doing?" She asked as John stared intensely at her face.

"Just imagining a younger Six with braids." He replied truthfully as he looked at the mature face of the young woman in front of him. Her hair was remarkable knotted into a side ponytail, different from her usual style. But per usual, the stubborn strands of her bangs clenched to her face just above her right eye. Warm hazel eyes gazed into his bluer ones. The pain of remember those they lost were clear in those eyes, in both eyes of the teen Lorics.

John wasn't sure what possessed him at that moment but he stood up, gently cups Six's cheek and pulled her a bit closer. Their foreheads rested on each other, neither moving away or closer. Their noses brush against each other, sending a silent message between the two. John purposely rubbed his nose against hers, gazed into her eyes and pulled her a fraction closer. Six breathed in his clean scent before taking that one step, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was slow. Just a touch between two people. Tentative. John angled her lips, leaned in a bit closer. Her lips were luscious and soft against his. They traded light nips and caresses, neither sure how far or how much the other wanted. A grin slides onto John's face as he heard the soft clatter of the scissors dropping to the floor. Her hands slowly wrapped around his collar, dragging him closer to him. Now, John could feel every lean and curvy part of Six as she pushed herself against him. The kiss grew from there. The careful lazy rhythm transformed into something else. Fast. Urgent. Needy. Six opened her mouth just so, giving John all the initiative he needed to deepen the kiss.

"GUYS! Let me in!" John and Six both open their eyes at the sound of Sam's voice and pounding. Six stepped away quickly, panting for much needed air. John was also breathing heavily, looking at her bruised lips and blush slowly growing on her olive tone skin. Sam was still pounding the door, oblivious of what just happen in the room.

"Get the door." Six muttered as she tried to calm her breathing. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, hammering against her ribcage. John nodded his head but not without stepped towards her, smoothing the few strands the clinging to her face. He smirked, noticing the hitch in her breathing as he lightly caress her bruised lower lip with his thumb. "Get the door." Six repeated as she gazed into John's eyes.

Sam stood there as John pulled the door open. "Finally." He exclaimed as he walked pass, not noticing John's enraged glare towards him or Six's suddenly shy composure. His brown hair was sticking up from him constantly running his fingers through it. "You need to look at this." Six and John quickly snapped out of their post-kiss state and quickly moving to look at his laptop screen. It was a Spanish newspaper with translations beside it talking about a girl saving a man from dying. John's left hand was placed on the chair behind Sam, balancing him so he could read the small print. He jumped when he felt Six's cold hand place on his. Peeking out of the corner of his eyes, he notice Six's impassive expression but when their eyes met, he knows that kiss wasn't some amazing vivid daydream and they will talk about it later. Or have a repeat.

_Those guys... _Bernie thought as he covered his eyes with his oversize paws.

A/N: I hope this one came out right. The kiss was a bit awkward to describe. Was it ok, guys? Reviews are welcomed!


	6. Flirting pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This is a two-part moment introducing new characters. May or may not be connected to the others. Not sure yet. =) Hope you enjoy it.

Flirting pt. 1

"Are you sure this is the right town?" Sam asked as he pushed his face out the window and studied the tiny town. Bernie was sitting on his lap, sticking his head out, panting his doggie heart out. "This is even smaller than Paradise and that's saying something." John rolled his eyes as Six pulled the blue truck into a diner which was packed at lunch time. The town was maybe one street before branching out towards the ranches in the distance. There were even more horses than cars tied to the post outside of the diner.

"Exactly." Six answered as she pulled out a faded newspaper. It had the town's name printed with a picture of the diner. Underneath it was a picture of a handsome young man with an older one beside him. The caption read: Greetings Christ and Logan Brown. Welcome! "He's Five." John turned to look at Six. She sat there comfortably in tight jeans with cowboy boots and a white tank top. Her pendant was tucked under her shirt. Her dark hair was loose from its restricting ponytail.

"How do you know?" Sam fanned his hand, trying to fight off the hot Texas heat. Six handed John the paper, allowing him to look at the young man. He was tall, almost as tall as the older man. Broad shoulders and chest. A playboy smirks that girls would fall for. Long legs that looked strong even on faded yellowing paper. It wasn't the physical appearance that made him Number Five. John looked at his face. A face weathered by years of running, years of hiding, years of knowing that one day you might have to face an army of aliens right outside your doorstop. John just knew as soon as Six gave him the paper, let him look at the picture that the young man is Number Five.

"That's him." John answered for her as he handed it back. Six checked the town's name one more time with the paper before crumpling and lighting the page into flames with her legacy. The ashes fall from her hands onto the dusty road before she open the door to the truck. John and Sam followed wordlessly with Bernie paddling behind them. When they open the door of the diner a combination of A/C, noisy chatter and the smell of home cooking hit them.

"Ooh, that's smells great!" Sam muttered to John who nodded in agreement. Six glanced around, looking for anything suspicious or out of place. A waitress walked up slowly, checking out John with appraising eyes. "Six-" The girl shot him a warning glare. "Jane, can we stay for a bit? I'm starving." Six just rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Hey you're cute and not from around here." The waitress greeted boldly as she smiled at John, ignoring Sam and Six completely. She was cute in a brainless cheerleader kind of way. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends. The light pink waitress uniform she wore hugged her curves with the standard white apron over it. "Table for three?" She asked, frowning when she noticed Six standing behind John. Before he even answered, she turned and walked into the crowded restaurant. The locals glanced at the three teens curiously as they walked through. "Here you go, call me over when you're ready to order." She said, winking at John before sashaying away.

"Is it just me or is everyone looking at us?" Sam asked nervously as he hid his face behind the menu that looked like no one ever used before. Six rolled her eyes and leaned against her chair, looking for a middle age fit man or a young arrogant brunet. She kept her hazel eyes hidden behind her reflected sunglasses. John glanced around, also noticed the increase attention, especially from the younger guys and gals. A mob of girls huddled in a corner booth giggled as John glanced their way. Their waitress was part of the group, gushing about something to a blonde. They both pointed look at John before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Wow, John already has a fan club." Six said as she pulled her sunglasses off and waved to the waitress. But before she could step away from her friends, a male waiter appeared beside Six. He wore a white shirt paired with faded jeans in sneakers. He smiled down at Six and asked for their orders, never taking his eyes off her. Six smiled up at him and twirled her hair as she rattled off her order of a burger, milkshake and fries. The boy blinked, not expecting such a huge amount from a slender girl.

"Oh yea, what about you and waiter boy?" John asked when their waiter disappeared into the kitchen. The two Loric teens stared at each other, daring the other to look away. John caved first, as usual. "How do we find Logan?" He asked when their plates were set in front of them. Bernie and Sam immediately dived into their food as their friends discuss their next move. Six sipped her milkshake and glanced around before landing on the mob of girls.

"That's how." She said, nodding towards them.

"And how is a mob of girls going to help?" Six rolled her eyes at his stupid question.

"Flirt with them. Tell them you're his cousin or something. God John, it isn't a rocket science." Six explained as she bites into her burger. John returned her hard stare, not liking her plan for one second. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, glaring at one another whenever they can. Sam and Bernie could sense the tension in the air but didn't comment in risk of losing their limbs or something. "Fine, I'll do it." Six said as they stood up to pay for their meal. The same waiter that served them before smiled at them. "Hi again." Six greeted as she handed him a few bills for the meal. She leaned against the counter, twirling her hair again and looking at the boy with her dark hazel eyes. "Do you think you can help us...?"

"Robert." He supplied, handing her the change. His fingers lingered on Six's hand but she didn't pull away. Sam quickly excused himself to the restroom, muttering he'll meet them in the car, leaving John there to watch their flirting. A scowl settled on the Loric teen face as he crossed his arms, not please with this plan at all.

"Robert." She repeated as Six batted her eyelashes at him. "So Robert, can you tell me where Logan Brown lives?" The smile on Robert's face fell at the mention of Logan's name. It seems like the young man didn't have a good repetition in town.

"What do you want with that playboy?" Robert sneered as he crossed his arms in a defensive position. Six quickly jumped to reassure him nothing was going between the two.

"He's only family." She lied quickly, patting Robert's lean arm. "Wow, do you work out?" She asked, rubbing small circles on his arm and giving it a playful squeeze. "You see, Logan is terrible at giving directions and we got lost. I really need to see Logan. It's our grandfather. He's sick and Logan refuses to see him. I'm here to drag him to the hospital. My cousin, the stubborn horse in the family." Robert visibly relaxed and rattled off the directions to the Brown's ranch.

"Losing a relative must be tough. I am very good listener if you need someone." Robert interjected smoothly. He touches Six's cheek, tipping her face up to look into his eyes. "If you need a pair of ears..." Ok, John thought as he stood up from the side and marched over. This has gone on way too long for him. When in distance, John reached over and pulled her away from wannabe cowboy. His arm slid around her waist and John tried to ignore how perfectly she fit against his side. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?" The waiter asked as he return John's glare.

John focused on Six instead of Robert. His dark sapphire eyes bore into her hazel ones, showing how displease he was. "Jane," his voice dropped an octave as he gently touched her cheek. "You got what you wanted, can we leave?" John moved an inch closer, feeling her curves against his lean body. "You know I'm the jealous type." He added, not sure where that came from but it had its desired effect. Six nodded her head wordlessly before giving Robert a sorry smile. John just glared at Robert one last time as he held the door open for Six and followed her.

"You play possessive boyfriend really well." Six commented, her voice a little breathless as they headed towards their car. John smirked smugly before looking up to their truck. Sam sat there ramrod straight. Both teens noticed and instantly grew defensive. "Sam?" Six asked cautiously as they approached the truck. A figure appeared from the side of the truck they couldn't see.

He wore a pair of dirty faded jeans and a light blue collared shirt. An old cowboy hat was tipped down covering his eyes. A confident smirk spread across his face as he notice John and Six's defensive posture. He leaned back on his cowboy boots and against the truck hood, looking at the both with dark gray eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful cousin and her lovely boyfriend. It's been too long, cuz.


	7. Flirting pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Flirting part 2

"I had no idea I had such a hot cousin." The brunet boy in the back of Sam's truck said conversationally. The small window in the back of the truck cabin was open, allowing open communication between the teens. "I knew we had good genes but damn, you are smoking." John took a turn too tightly but the young man in back wasn't affected by it. He seems quite comfortable with his jean clad legs stretched out in front of him and back firmly against the cabin. "Though, Loric gals are stunning beautiful if I remember correctly. Excuse me for not having a great memory, hon. You are the first Loric girl I've seen in a long time."

"Can you please shut him up?" John whispered to Six who sat in between him and Sam. She was equally mad at the young man speaking to himself in the back. Logan Brown aka Number Five decided to show himself to the teens by holding Sam captive. Sam, aside from the shock and a bit of embarrassment, was ok. The little group was now heading towards the Brown's distant ranch to discuss their next move.

"Excuse me if I shove my boot in your mouth." Six said pointedly to the man in the back. She was at her boiling point with this guy too. Logan just turned his head and sent her a charming smile via rear view mirror.

"Aw, hon. you don't have to play hard to get." Logan answered back as he gave her another appraising glance over before playfully winking at her. Six glared at him, resisted the urge to light his hair on fire. John, noticing her left hand shaking, grabbed it and squeezed it reassuringly. Logan turned and observed the couple closely. Six smiled at John, instantly feeling herself calm down. Hmm… curious, Logan thought before turning to look at Sam. "Just a quick question, Six. Why do you have a human? Is he your pet?

"P-p-pet?" Sam repeated, blinking furiously and slowly growing red with blush. Bernie barked, clearly insulted by Logan's comment. He was the only pet on this trip. "No, I'm more of an – "

"Sidekick? Seems more fitting," Logan finished for him. "Four, turn here. The ranch is up ahead." John complied to his orders grudgingly and turned into a ranch with a few horses and cattle grazing outside. Feeding the horses, a middle age man with slowly graying black hair turned to watch the blue truck pull in. He eyed them suspiciously but softens as he noticed his Garde was safe and oddly happy. "Daddy-cakes, my dear cousin has appeared to carts us off to meet our dying grandpa." Furrowing his brow, Christ wiped his hands on his pants before walking up to meet the new faces.

"I apologize for my idiot son in advance." Christ recited like he said it many times before today. The sour expressions on the teens must have prompted the apology. Bernie bolted out the car, sniffing everything and anyone that allowed him. Christ pats the old dog's head, doing a double take when he realized it wasn't an old dog. He took in both John and Six's appearance, mouth slowly dropping as he realizes who he was looking at. "Six…" He reached out and placing his hands on her shoulders, not believing she's real. She nodded, trying to connect this old face with a younger foggier version in her head. He turned to John and smiled, recognized the boy too. "Four, I know you're Four."

"Yea but I go by John now." John answered, happy to see an adult who semi knows what he's doing. Christ nodded, understand the reason immediately.

"I'm Christ and that bumbling idiot's Cepan. Come in, come in, you three... must be tired." Christ said, eying Sam who was shifting awkwardly. Logan was leaning against the blue truck, looking smug and pleased by how smooth the introductions were.

"Sure Christ but can I do a quick perimeter check?" Six asked as she gestured to the vast property.

"I got it, Christ." Logan answered before standing up to help Six. "I have something to discuss with the lovely Six anyways." John shot him a displeased frown which Logan returned happily. "Now, milady..." Logan addressed with another smile and holding his arm out. "Let us being our walk around the property." Six rolled her hazel eyes and walked past him. Bernie pattered behind her with every intention to keep her safe from any random Mogadorain attacks or grabby Loric boys.

"John, don't worry about her." Christ reassured as he open the door and allowed the boys in. Like Henri's set up, three monitors were in the corner of the room, running routine checks of the web for any suspicious movements or mysterious headlines. The house was bare aside from a couch, kitchen table and refrigerator. Through the screen-less window, John was able to see Logan and Six walking near the cows with Bernie in tow. "Logan may not seem like it but he's a strong boy, if only he'll tell me what his Legacy is." The last part Christ murmured in spite. Clearly it was a sore topic between the Garde and Cepan.

"He won't tell you?" Sam asked as he peered at the computer scouring the web. "That's odd."

"You've notice Logan is an odd boy." Christ answered back, pouring a few cups of cold iced tea. "He has his telekinesis but no obvious signs of his first Legacy. I know what he's not easily though. Not Lumen." John smiled and turned his palms on, showing Christ who smiled proudly. "Ah, that's great John. You are going to be real important later on... Did Brandon train you yet? He probably did, knowing him." The smile on John's face fell at the mention on Henri's Loric name. Christ didn't fail to notice. He walked over and gripped John's shoulders firmly. "Where is the old fool?" He asked, trying to keep a light mood.

"He was killed when the Mogadorain attacked us." John confessed as he looked down at his slowly dimming hands. The memory of his dead Cepan still hurt like a fresh wound being picked at. "Even with Six's help, he couldn't be saved." Christ nodded his head; understanding and grew silent, mourning for the lost of another Loric.

"I'm glad you found us." Christ reassured as he stood up, typing something on the computer. "What other Legacies do you have besides Lumen and telekinesis? I can help a bit if possible."

"Aside from those two, I can communicate with animals." John said as he sat beside Sam and took a sip out of his tea. He opened his mouth to tell Christ about Six's but a huge crash echoed through the ranch. Both men ran to the window to see what happen. Collapsed against the barn, Logan groaned and touched his head with a seething Six stood over him, hands burning with flames ready to fling at him. "Fuck..." John allowed the curse word to slip through his lips as Christ and he ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>"And we end our lovely tour with a visit to the barn, where all the animals sleep." Logan said as he open the door. Six peered in expecting to see a dirty barn floor with hay and animal feces everywhere; instead she was greeted by a sight of a clean gym with mats, punching bag and weight machines. Logan smirked at her shock expression and leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "What? How else do you think I have this great body? Lifting bales of hay?" Six jumped away, staring at the boy suspiciously. Logan, with his infuriating smirk, smiled down at her. It was so unlike her. "Are you nervous, Six?" He asked already knowing the answer to his question.<p>

"No," Six replied firmly, smoothing a strand of her dark hair and took a step deeper into the barn. Bernie ran around the outline of the barn, sniffing every corner. Logan noted Six trying to increase the distance between them. "So this is your training equipment?" She commented, lifting a few bales of hay with her telekinesis. Logan rolled his gray eyes and stepped in, allowing the door creak close. "But, can you fight?"

"You want to make sure these guns are real?" Logan teased, flexing his arms, showing off the muscles he earned from years of training with Christ.

"You're worse than John." Six murmured as she rolled her eyes and aimed a kick to the punch bag. She jabbed the punched the bag while moving lightly on her feet. Logan sat down on the bench, observing the boxing girl. Six moved with scary grace and precession. He could feel the anger as she pounded the bag with relentless strength. "Which is quite hard to believe."

"You and Four have been together for a long time." Logan stated calmly as he stood up. Six paused, not sure what direction the conversation could take. He traded spots with her, looking at the punching bag with an intense stare. "My first legacy is an intriguing one." Six sat down on the bench and really looked at Logan.

Logan is taller than John but a few inches. He was broader too. His dark brown hair is thick and full, begging girls to run their fingers through it. His dark gray eyes gleamed in a similar way as John's; full of promise but different at the same time. There was something deep down that Six couldn't put her finger on. Logan punched the bag rapidly. He's light on his feet like a boxer, dancing around the bag, hitting it from all angles. Six admired his movement as he kneed the bag, quickly turning around and giving it a full kick. The bag burst, releasing pounds upon pounds of sand. Six finally realized what was different in Logan's eyes that John doesn't possess: danger.

"What makes it so interesting?" Six asked, slowly standing up, feeling unease with the older boy. Logan's dark gray eyes bore into her hazel ones. His long face lost its playful feel from earlier. He took a step towards her, reaching for a loose strand of her dark hair. Forcing herself not to move, Six returned his hard stare as he inched closer. She tried to hide the involuntary flinch when his cold fingers grazing her cheek, but Logan noticed.

"You're on the edge right now Six." Logan stated not questioned. "You try to hide it so hard but you're scared and confused by my actions. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never dream of hurting such a beautiful girl like you." He tucked the strand away and allowed Six to move away from him. He watched as she smoothes her hair again, keeping a steady gaze on him. He could see her taking deep breaths to calm herself. "I can feel them, emotions, of other people. Their happiness, their anger, stress, joy, anticipation, sadness, fear. I can feel them like a wave of energy. I felt Sam's uneasiness when I surprised him. I felt Bernie's annoyance when I called Sam a pet. John's anger…" Logan smirks, thinking about the other Loric boy. "It doesn't take a genius to know what he's feeling." A powerful wave of feeling rolled off the girl across the room. The same on Logan felt while in the car with the two. It's not anger but something warm with sadness mixed in. What is it? Logan thought before addressing Six. "You feel something for him. Whatever it is, you don't want to feel it. Or rather, you won't allow yourself to feel it."

Six's hazel eyes flashed dangerously. He was treading to close for comfort. Logan senses the flash of angry and predicts her attack but he wasn't fast enough. It only took one moment, one slip, and Six's telekinesis when wild. The bench the two teens sat on before flew towards Logan. He was able to deflect the blunt of the hit but the force still caused him to fly across the room, into the barn wall. It collapsed under his weight, leaving a groaning Logan with cuts caused by the splintered wood. Six gathered up balls of fire in her hands without realizing it with all intent to char the Loric teen in front of her. Dying species or not, she was going to murder the boy.

"SIX!" John's voice snapped her out of a fury fueled haze. She blinked at the image of the boy groaning at the floor and tried to move away only to get tackled by John. His arms anchored hers to her side where the flames dispersed safely. John's handsome face filled her sight, deep blue eyes staring intently into her hazel ones. "What the hell were you doing, Six!" John shouted, keeping her hands pinned down by his superior strength. Six tried to answer but all she did was stare into his eyes, trying to keep whatever feeling bottled inside. A sarcastic laugh erupted from the pile of rubble. Sam and Christ were helping a laughing Logan up. He stared at the couple with mischievous gray eyes.

"You're interesting, Six." Logan stated between his bouts of laughter. "You are a very interesting person."

A/N: Ok, I lied before. This is going to be a three part moment. Sorry to cut it off or make it longer. I just want to explain Logan and Six a bit more. I hope you like Logan even though he seems evil in this part. =)


	8. Flirting pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: I got the idea for Logan's (Five's) legacy on the I Am Number Four wikia page.

Flirting part 3

"Ow, ow, ow! Watch where you put that thing." Logan whined as he leaned away from the antibiotic ointment soaked cotton ball. John scowled at the older boy and tossed the cotton ball into the trash can. He was obviously pissed being the one to tend to the annoying older Loric.

It was late afternoon at the ranch. Sam and Six both volunteered to tend to the animals while Christ started packing things they needed for their long trip. The computer humming was the only sound beside the shuffling of first aid equipment and breathing from the boys. Logan was sitting on the couch with an open cut on the side of his right temple and another matching one on his left cheek. His dark brown hair was messy. John sat on the coffee table in front of him, searching the first aid kit for some band aids.

"Do you often play nurse?" Logan asked, feeling the need to fill the silence.

"No." John answered evenly as he handed Logan a band aid. "Six usually does but judging by what happen earlier, she'll most likely kill you than heal you." Logan didn't miss the clip tone or loud jumbling of supplies that followed his answer. He could feel anger and frustration radiating off the young man in front of him. Nor would I let you close to her, John thought as he shoved another roll of gauzes. A smirk tugged at Logan's lips, already knowing why the blond Loric was angry at him.

"Johnny boy," Logan started, earning him a tired glare from his companion. "Just wondering but did you ever have a girlfriend?" John blinked, hesitating. Logan, sensing the uncertainty continued to fill the tense silence. "You're a handsome fellow. I mean if the girls in town couldn't keep their eyes off of you in the diner." Still, John didn't answer, keeping his face blank and hidden but his feelings were churning. Memories of Sarah ran through his head like a movie reel. Logan felt an intense wave of happiness and content wash over him, almost physically pushing at him. He closed his eyes to hide the discomfort but Logan knows John just needs a little push for him to talk. "I had a few girls in my years, nothing really special though. Come on John, talking will help. We're all Lorics here."

"There was a girl in our old town." John muttered, caving. He knows he has to talk about this with someone, sometime. "We were close. Really close." John's head flashed memories of Sarah. Sarah with her sunny smile and cute button nose. Her shining blue eyes that would stare back at him through a lens of her camera, posed to capture every moment of their short relationship. Blonde hair that John would curl his fingers through, marvel at how soft it felt. More memories followed and Logan cringed as he felt happiness changed into a dark aura of sadness. The separation must be physically painful for the young man in front of him. "I left her behind, to keep her safe. I love her."

Logan studied John's face, seeing pure sadness in his eyes. If he feels so strongly for his old girlfriend, then why are there some flutters of something towards Six? Logan closed his eyes, cursing himself for thinking up this plan but he has to do it, he has to know what the hell is going on between the two.

"Then I'm correct to assume Six is free. Good, makes taking the hit worth it." John snapped out of his happy memories of his old girlfriend and gave Logan as suspicious glance. Logan had his arrogant smirk on his face. He was glancing outside towards the barn where Six and Sam were finish up the chores. Logan placed his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to John. "Why else do you think Six attacked me today?" He licked his lips like he's savoring a taste of something. "I made my move. Six is a damn good kisser." John snapped, moving quickly. Logan read it though, dodging the punch. It collided with the wall directly behind Logan, leaving the boys a few inches away from each other. Heated glares were traded. Logan nearly smirked as he felt waves upon waves of intense anger emitting from John. "John, you can't have both." John couldn't say anything back without wanting to smash his fist into the boy's face. He stood up and head out the door to cool off.

"Logan…"The boy turned to see his Cepan shake his head in disappointment as he descended the steps with his chest in hand. "Are you trying to turn your partners against you? Because you're doing an amazing job." Logan rolled his eyes and touched the hole John created in the wall. Christ set the things down and started unhooking the computers. He turned his green eyes towards the window, seeing Sam and Bernie heading back, avoiding a seething John who was going to the barn where Six was. "You know only sensiors play with emotions like you do… oh. That's your legacy."

"Good work Sherlock." Logan said, feeling everything calm down since the distance between him and John increased. "My Loric friends are just a barrel of emotions and so easy to rile up." Christ still wasn't please with Logan hiding his legacy. "Look Christ, I didn't want to use you as a test subject for my powers. I have morals."

"And playing with their emotions are ok?" Christ countered, looking towards the barn. Logan had the decency to look guilty. "What did you start Logan?" Sensiors are manipulative by nature but usually for what they think is the greater good. Logan wasn't an exception from that trait. "They're going to be pissed at you."

"I know." Logan answered, already thinking about the consequences. "But, this can be good for them. They can be good for each other. I'll let Six pound the crap out of me and John… hell, he can beat me up too if he wants."

* * *

><p>A loud pounding beat could be heard from Six's headphones as she attacked the second punching bag with rapid kicks and punches. Her eyes focus on the hole created earlier when Logan slammed into it. She channeled the anger she felt at that moment, ignoring the pain and sweat. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, no strands teasing her serious face. She kept moving, focusing on her movements and not her thoughts. But as she fell into a rhythm, her mind began to wander.<p>

_You feel something for him. Whatever it is, you don't want to feel it. Or rather, you won't allow yourself to feel it. _The punches suddenly came faster and harder as Logan's words repeated in Six's head. Unlike Logan, she knows that the name of the emotion is. She understands the emotion can act like a double edge sword. Either making her stronger or weaken her beyond repair. Love is the emotion she wants to bury in her heart and never open again. What happened to her Cepan was a result of Six's love for her. Their mother-daughter relationship was cut short because of Six's love. And she was forced to watch as the life disappeared from her Cepan's eyes.

Why wasn't I stronger? Why couldn't I save her? Six thought as she continued pounding the bag ruthlessly, channeling the frustration and anger in every hit. But she can still feel the tears building up behind her hazel eyes that were threatening to spill. She gave the bag one last frustrated kick before collapsing to the ground, gasping for breaths. She closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears. Feelings are useless, she thought as she slipped the headphones off her head and clicked her iPod off.

"I should have let you kill Logan." Six fumbled with her iPod as she turned to the newly created hole from today's fiasco. A soft light appeared from John's hand, illuminating the barn. He was holding a water bottle and towel for her with a concern expression on his face. Using her telekinesis, she floated the bottle and towel towards her. John rested his back against the barn wall, waiting for her to come out. "I really should have let you kill him." Six furiously rubbed her face, trying to get rid of the tears and gulped the water, listening to his words intently. "He's annoying." An unexpected smile appeared on her face as she walked out to meet him. John's blue eyes were smile back at her. "Very annoying."

"See? Teaches you to think before saving a fool's life." Six muttered back earning a joyful chuckle from John. Neither of the teens wanted to head back to the house, knowing that an annoying talkative Loric was waiting for them. They opted for a walk around the ranch again, just to check everything out. Six pulled her hair out of the ponytail and lead the way with John lighting the path with his built in flashlights.

"Do you want to play a game?" Six asked almost gingerly when they found a spot on a fence to sit. Six was balanced on the post with John leaned against it. They were staring out, watching the sun dip down behind the mountains in the distance.

"Sure, what game?" John asked, looking at the girl beside him. On the fence, Six towered over him by a foot. "I Spy?" Even in the dim light, John could see the female Loric roll her eyes at his childish suggestion. "Alright, hotshot, what should we play?"

Six hesitated and looked into John's blue eyes. In his eyes, Six could see trust, complete trust that was impossible to find in some people. I can let him in, even if it's just a bit, Six deemed as she looked into the horizon again. "It's called Shadow. A game my Cepan created when we have long road trips. It's..." Six tried to find the right words to describe such an important part of her training and also time spent with her Cepan. John stood patiently, amused by a sight of a speechless Six. "Mental training?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" John replied back unable to resist the urge to tease the dark haired beauty in front of him. Six immaturely stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms, pouting. His smile grew as he noticed the curve of her lips in an unfamiliar pout. Lips that Logan kissed, a voice in his head reminded. John banished the voice away and kept the light mood. "Is Six pouting?" He asked with fake astonishment. Six glared at him which coaxed laughter to burst from the blond young man. Annoyed by the young man, Six moved to get away but John's arm grabbed her upper right arm. "Ok, ok, I'll stop teasing." The sparkle in his blue eyes told otherwise but Six stayed. "Want to explain the rules?"

"It's a mental game forcing you to mentally visualize a fight instead of physically doing it." Six rattled off, suddenly finding words to describe the game. "It's hard at first and maybe a little confusing but it really does help in real life. At least I thought it did." Six murmured the last part, semi embarrassed by the idea of a game. This is a stupid idea, Six thought wishing she never brought it up. John cracked his knuckles and put on his game face.

"Ok, hit me with your best shot." John answered, eyes closed to help with visualizing. Six admired his determined face before closing her eyes too, imaging a situation in her head.

"A Mogadorian scout charges at you from twelve o'clock, with a gun positioned to fire at you." She opened her eyes, wondering how John would counter. His eyes were scrunched in deep thought. His lips curled into a frown. The light drumming of his fingers against the wood followed as he thought hard.

"Telekinesis the gun away and punch him in the jaw."

"He blocks your punch and returns it."

"Crouch down."

"Dagger is pulled out and he's about to stab your left side."

"Catch dagger with my right hand, twist and step closer, elbowing him and disarming him at the same time."

"Wow, impressive, I'll like to see that maneuver in training."

"Six..."

"Ok," she said, smiling a bit before thinking about the next part. Her smile quickly changed into a frown when a thought crossed her mind. It's probably cruel, Six thought but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them."Another Mogadorain appeared, holding Sarah Hart captive with a sword to her throat." John's eyes opened and he turned to face the brunette girl. Six's eyes were focus on the mountains, refusing to look at John. She was biting her lips, regretting even saying those words. The reason they separated from his girlfriend was so she could be safe. But that doesn't mean a situation like that couldn't happen. "What do you do, John?" Six asked in a clip tone. John made a mad sound in the back of his throat as he racked his mind for answers.

Several scenarios ran through his mind but all with Sarah getting hurt. He opened his mouth, ready to admit he had nothing to the Loric girl but a thought appeared. In the dying sun, Six looked imposing and untouchable. Her hair now flowed out freely and softly, taking the hard edge off of her. In the months they travel together, John realized how reliable she is, how important she is to their survival. But not only that, John realized what an interesting person Six is. She completely immerses herself in her fighting, practice or not. She's constantly striving to control her legacies, knowing that death could be staring them in the eyes just around the corner. Six also has a playful side if the opportunity is just right. The girl beside him has grown into such a big part of his life, just like his Sarah. Maybe even bigger than Sarah.

"I would wait." John answered, eyes focusing on Six to judge her reaction. "I would wait for the amazing invisible Six to appear behind him and stab the bastard in the back." Six slowly turned to him, face blank of any emotion. John reached out, wanting to touch her and convey how much he trusts her, how much she means to him. This unconditional trust happened so fast and it scares him. "Six, you have no idea how much I trust you." How much I need you, John thought but couldn't say. "I just need you to know that."

Something in Six cracked that night. That small box where she kept Love locked in and forgotten started to break. The boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and completely trust to a girl he met a few months ago broke the carefully constructed box in Six's heart. Six looked away, unable to stare into those eyes, knowing he loves another. "Fool," she murmured addressing both of them as the sun dips down behind the mountains. The darkness hid John's honest face and Six's heartbroken expression.

A/N2: And now another part! JK! I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this ending the arc of Flirting but it seems fitting. Kind of sad though with not much flirting in the end. I like tragic love stories and Six and John just seem like a tragic love story waiting to happen. If you don't get it, then I've failed as a writer. Please PM me if you want any type of explanation. I promise I won't bite. Reviews are welcome as always.


	9. Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: A bit of a spoiler of The Lost Files: Six's Legacy. I would totally recommend it to anyone who loves Six. Totally proves how badass Six is. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, Logan (Five) and Christ are my characters. May or may not be connected to my flirting arc.

Shadows

"Where's Six?" John asked as he entered the living room with his hair dripping from his shower. Sam was slump in the love seat, napping with his laptop teetering dangerously on his lap. His brown hair was sticking up in a chaotic style. Christ sat in front of his monitors, carelessly smoking a cigarette. His black hair was cut in to a military style hair cut. He looked at John with bored green eyes and shrugged his shoulders before glancing back to his monitors. On the floor sat Logan, polishing his Loric sword. There was no sign of the only female in the group.

Six wasn't exactly happy when she learned Logan didn't possess any noteworthy Legacies. The oldest Garde just smiled down at the seething girl and tapped her forehead. "Sorry sweetheart, but you can't beat the Legacies out of me." But she was willing to try. Every since that day, the three of them have been training, trying to hone the boys' telekinesis and Six's elements control.

"Training, most likely." Logan answered as he held the sword into the light, admiring the unearthly blue shine the edge has. John frowned at his nonchalant answer as he finished toweling off his blond hair. Logan noticed the concern vibe radiating off John. "Look, I know you're worried about her but Six is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Hell, she's been taking care of herself years before finding you. So, stop thinking about her." John's frown curled into a scowl, instantly hating Logan for his Legacy. The power to sense someone's emotions; it felt like there were no secrets between any of them now. Logan stared back, challenging John. "Stop glaring at me, Bernie is with her if you're truly worried."

Logan is the oldest out of the three Loric Garde at age nineteen. He has a square jaw with a bit of a stub on it. His dark brown hair fell into a rugged style that girls in his town used to swoon over. He wore a wife beater, revealing his broad shoulders and solid arms. He smirked a bit, noticing John studying him. "Johnny, you know I don't swing that way." John rolled his eyes at the blunt comment and opened the door, unable to spend another minute with the older boy. Logan chuckled as he felt waves of anger rolling off the youngest Garde. Mixed in with the anger was uncertainty and concern, emotions John only relates to the female of their ragtag group.

"Stop teasing him, Logan." Christ chastised from his seat. "He's going to snap one day and you're going to be the proud owner of a broken arm or leg."

Logan threw his head back, laughing at the idea. "Six will most likely snap before John. Hell, she'll take great pleasure in snapping my limps." They both turned to the window, glancing at the moonlit field the cabin was built on. A distinctly female figure was shadow boxing a good distance away. She moved fluidly, changing stances, punching rapidly, and kicking with purpose at her unseen adversaries. A beagle sat a safe distance away, wagging his long tail. "Do you want to bet when she'll break my arm?"

"Can you be serious, Logan?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, picking up Six's Loric pistol to clean it. "You know, this is a sign that you failed at being my Cepan." He senses the fury in Christ's thoughts before a computer mouse came flying towards him. Without turning around, he stopped it with his telekinesis. It hovered harmlessly in the air much to Christ's displeasure. "Don't worry though, I still love you." Christ could careless as he muttered profanity under his breath, making Logan's grin grow even bigger.

"Christ?" Logan asked after a few moments of silence enveloped them. Christ grunted, still miffed by Logan earlier. "Thank you, for being here for me." He could sense confusion from Christ as the chair squeaked when the older man stood up. "Six had to grow up really fast after Karatine passed. John, it still hurts him when he thinks about Henri. My Legacy allows me to feel their pain, a horrible pain mixed with guilt and sadness in their heart." Logan clenched his chest, remember the feeling almost too well. "I just… I don't ever want to feel that."

Christ smiled at the young man before ruffling his hair. "Kid, are you basically telling me not to die. Geez thanks, I'll ask you permission when I want to be at my death bed." The two chuckled, lighting the somber mood.

* * *

><p><em>Left, right, side. <em>Six thought as she dodged a punch and moved closer. Her fists were held close to her body as she imagined Mogadorains attacking her. _Elbow._ Her elbow came out as she pictured it driving into a man's throat, pushing him back. Her hazel eyes were closed as she spun around, leg extended to drive into his gut. She jumped back, panting as she set her feet on the ground.

Six's dark hair was falling out of her ponytail as she took deep breaths. Dressed in loose sweatpants and a tank top, she seemed almost harmless. Her eyes were still closed as she lowered her fists. She frowned as the Mogadorain in her mind stood there, seemingly taken no damage from her attacks. An evil sneer grew on his face as he stepped away, revealing Katarine chained up to a chair, blood flowing from her lip. Six froze, unable to move as he slowly pulled out a knife, the same knife that still haunts her dreams. He smirked at Six as he took Katarine's chin, focing her to look into Six's eyes. "I love you," she mouthed at the girl before the sword was plunged into her chest. Six couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from her mouth.

"SIX!" John shouted as he watched the girl who was moving so fluidly fall to the ground for no reason. He bolted forward; worry coursing through his veins as he tried to reach her. Bernie was furiously nudging her arm with his wet beagle nose, trying to coaxes her out of the nightmare that plagued her. The cabin door burst open as Logan and Christ dashed out with Sam trailing behind them. "Six…" John repeated as he pulled the girl into his arms, shaking her gently. She was panting and sweating from the exercise earlier. She was also shaking; strong stable Six was shaking uncontrollable in his arms. What happen? He thought as he held her closer.

"What happen?" Christ demanded as he crouched down and touched the girl's arm. John held her close though, not allowing the Cepan to look at the girl. Christ could understand the protectiveness of the boy but this isn't the time. "John, let me see her." He ordered, looking deeply into John's blue eyes. Logan stood on the side behind Christ, clenching his temple in pain. All the emotions were buzzing. Christ's concern for Six. Sam's confusion of what happen to the girl. Bernie was in distress, not understand anything. Six was blank like usual but Logan could feel a trace of fear, spine tingling fear emit from the usually solid girl. But the one that stood out the most was John. John, who is already a whirlwind of emotion, was pulsing with concern, sadness, but mostly fear, all towards the girl in his arms.

"I'm ok." Six murmured as she opened her eyes, gently placing her hand on John's chest, telling him to let her up. But he didn't move, keeping his arms firmly around her like he's trying to shield her from something. She looked up and cupped John's chin, forcing him to look at her and accept she was ok. "I'm fine, John." She repeated, looking into his blue eyes conveying the message. Those words were to reassuring John and only John. He nodded his head and slowly helped her up. She was wobbly at first but was able to give the guys a weak smile. "Sorry to make you worry." She said as Christ checked her eyes and body for any visual injuries. "Must be all the training." John and Logan both knew she was lying. Christ gave her a stern stare before turning to the cabin. Sam nodded his head and followed; hints of worry still in his brown eyes.

"Ok, fess up, Six." Logan ordered as he turned to face her with a serious expression. "Even though it's true you're driving yourself to the ground with all the training," Six growled, not needing a lecture right now. "You're lying. You're lying through your straight teeth. You need to practice your poker face, sweetheart." She glared at him with harsh hazel eyes and Logan can feel the anger and frustration pouring off of her. His eyes soften as he remembered the fear and sadness that consumed her moments before her fall. It has something to do with Katarine or Katarine's death. But Six isn't a sharing type. She keeps things bottle up and deal with them later by herself. Logan looked at John.

John is a mixture of anger and worry. He kept his distance but eyes continuously flicking towards Six, making sure she's ok. Logan stepped close, pulling Six into an unexpected hug. "Fine, don't tell me." He murmured into her ear. "But tell John, he's been crazy worry about you lately." With that final bit of advice, the young man walked away leaving the two alone. She turned to look at the blond Loric. He was twirling his pendant in his fingers, refusing to look into her eyes. Bernie made a soft whimpering noise, nudging Six's leg. She sat down beside the dog, rubbing his head reassuring him she was ok.

"I'm sorry." Six whispered to the standing boy behind her. She continued stroking Bernie, wishing she was brave enough to reach out and physically reassure John she was ok. John moved first though, crouching down behind her and pulling her back against his chest. His face buried itself into the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweaty scent. John thought he felt fear when he realized Sarah was still in the burning house. But now, he knows what true fear is. The sudden clench of your heart as you watched someone you care about fall. The sudden lost of air in your lungs and you're gasping trying to replenish it. A drop of a stone on your gut and being unable to push it off. He held Six closer, needing the physical reassurance she is here with him.

"What happen?" He asked, looking at her as she sat in his lap. She stared up, her head rested on his chest as they rested there. "What caused you to fall?" Six hesitated, feeling the urge to clamp down and deny anything was wrong but this is John and he won't stop until he knows.

"I was training." Six recalled, playing with her fingers nervously. John took them and squeezed them to reassure her everything is ok. "I was visualizing a Mogadorain and I tried to kill him but he wouldn't fall. So I stopped and then he smiled." At this point, her hand started shaking violently. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. His warmth calmed her down and she continued, voice cracking. "He stepped away and I saw Katarine." Closing her eyes, she felt tears welding under the lid but the words continued coming. John rested his face in her hair, lightly kissing her head. "He killed her…and I couldn't do anything again…"

John didn't speak, knowing words won't reassure her. He couldn't promise everything is going be ok because he doesn't know if it will. All he could do was hold her. Hold her tight and protect her from nightmares just from nightmares that would eventually crawl through his shield and plague the girl in his arms again. But that doesn't stop him from holding her like his life depended on it.

A/N2: I wrote this before I wrote the Flirting arc. I had a vague idea of Logan and Christ in my head and this is what happened. Not sure if they're in character. Not sure if I like the ending. *grumble grumble* Reviews please and give me some honest opinion.


	10. Confessions before Death

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: I don't know if I like this one. I actually wrote the dialog at the ending first before writing the moment. Hmm… still iffy on how it came out. I didn't revise this one in depth because we spend the day at the beach today and I got lazy and caught up with other Moments. Sorry if it's crappy. Reviews please!

Confessions before death

"Run." John said as he grabbed Six's arm, pulling her deeper into the school. The sound of heavy Mogadorain boots pound behind them as they dashed deeper into the abandon school. They were finally caught, cornered in a small town. Six ran beside John, keeping her head low and out of range. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as they forced the double doors of the cafeteria open. Six pulled John towards her, leaned against the wall, turning them both invisible just in time. The three seven feet Mogadorains bolted through the door, running out the other exit without giving the crowd room a second glance. Six counted half a minute before she let go of John's hand, returning them back to their visible state. "So, how about some light exercise?" John joked between their pants.

"Oh sure..." Six said back before sliding down on the wall to sit on the floor. John sat beside her. Their eyes were focus on the double doors the murderous aliens ran through. "Every girl loves to end her date being chase by three killer aliens." Six's dark hair was falling into her face. Her thin t-shirt had a rip from the bullets flying by them. Aside from the sweat and dirt that matted her face, she never looked more beautiful in John's eyes. "Where are Sam and the others?" Six asked, breaking John's intense studying of her face. He looked away and pulled out his cell phone. A text message was already blinking.

_Sam and Christ are safe. Bernie is coming to help you. Meet at rendezvous point. If you're not here by sun up, we're leaving. - Logan. P.S. hope you enjoyed your date. ;) _"Logan got them out safe. Bernie's coming as backup. We need to get to the north end of town before sun up." John relayed keeping the P.S. to himself. They didn't go out on a date or anything remotely similar to a date. It was just a regular trip to the store to restock with a Mogadorain escort outside waiting to stab them to ashes. Luckily, Six's legacy saved their asses again and helped them relocate to the empty school.

Six pulled out a pistol from her ankle holster. She handed it to John wordlessly as she pulled out a Lorien dagger from her belt. "Are you always this equipped or am I just a special case?" John teased as he checked the gun and clicked the safety off. Six rolled her hazel eyes, ignoring his jab, and pulled her ponytail out to retie it. "You know, you look nice with your hair down." John said before looking away towards the door, thinking why he said that. Six paused and touched her long hair gingerly. "Just want you to know that before we get turn to ash and stuff." He finished lamely.

Six sobered up, understand how dire the situation is. She gently touched his arm, pulling his gaze away from the door and to her deep hazel eyes. "If we're playing that game," Six started as she looked at John's lips before returning to his dark blue eyes. "I've always wanted to kiss you." John blinked, half confused and shock by her confession. "Just want you to know that before we turn to ash and stuff." Her eyes refocus on the door, reminding her of the impending death waiting through those doors.

John stared at the powerful girl in front of him. He felt a familiar tug in his stomach that he use to only get around Sarah but lately it's been reappearing whenever he sees Six. Six, with her high ponytail and sharp eyes. Six with her stone cold expression and occasional smiles. Six with her sarcastic comments and surprisingly caring personality. John reached out, wrapping his fingers around her thin wrist, pulling her a bit closer to him. He smoothed away a strand of her hair she couldn't catch in her infamous ponytail.

"I'm still in love with Sarah." John told her, maybe half lying to himself in the process. "Nothing can change that." Six took the opportunity to lean forward and lightly press her lips against his. The kiss was urgent. It was rush. It was powerful but still as sweet as any kiss John received from Sarah. Six pulled away before John was satisfied. A sound of protest died in his throat as he gazed into her hazel eyes. The same determination he love from her burned in those hazel eyes. For one second, John forgot what color Sarah's eyes were.

"I can." Six replied confidently as she stood up with dagger in hand, ready to face their murderers. She gave John one last long stare before turning herself invisible, to hunt down the aliens that wanted to kill them.

Yes, John thought as he stood up and followed her into certain death. Yes, Six, I think you can.

A/N2: I just realized this is one of the shortest moments I wrote. Good or bad?


	11. Accepting

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This is maybe a year or two after they left Paradise, Ohio. No Logan in this one. =(

Accepting

Six heard all the stories about love from Katarine. A love that's so deep it physically hurts to be apart from someone. An utterly complete feeling when they're right beside you. Being able to walk around in circles with the one you love without growing bored. Willingly drown themselves in each others' eyes for an eternity. Six has heard all the stories in a lifetime and hated every single one of them.

"You'll understand when you're older." Katarine told her when they were still on Lorien. Six was barely four at the time but she remembers the loving smile Katarine gave another man from across the crowded room. She mouthed 'I love you.' which the gentleman gladly returned by placing his hand over his heart. Six remembered her younger self scrunching her nose in disgust and turning to her grandfather who chuckled and smoothed Six's brown hair out of her face.

Those words still haunt her today. You'll understand when you're older. But when is she older? Six always wondered. Five? Eight? Ten? All those are just useless numbers marking how many years she survived. Now at seventeen, is she finally old enough to understand? Six opened her eyes, stopping that thought process, and stared at the white ceiling of the fitness center they found.

Sam, John, and Six finally settled down in a decent size town, breaking out of the small town mold that their Cepans built them into. It took a lot of convincing on Sam's part, but the two Lorics agreed, quickly growing tired of the same routine. Six pushed herself off the mats where she did her stretches and flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. She stood up and headed towards a treadmill, needing to focus on something else beside her thoughts.

John and Sam were lifting weights a few feet away. After months of training, Sam has grown to an even six feet young man with broad shoulders and lean arms. His hair was longer than usual in desperate need of a haircut. He was lying on the bench with John acting as his spotter. John has also grown over the months. His tan face seems longer and more serious with each passing day. His blue eyes have sharpened, taking in every little detail of the places they travel too. Girls in the gym are practically tripping over themselves, trying to get a peek of his handsome face and hot body.

"Hey," Six turned as she stepped onto an empty treadmill, seeing an attractive young man appear beside her. Six gave him a sideways glance and focused on the machine, starting at a human pace to warm up. The man is good-looking with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. He wore a white wife beater, showing off his sculptured arms and chisel chest. A cocky smile graced his lips as he blatantly stared at Six's slender body. "Do you come here often?"

"Are all you pick up attempts this pathetic?" She asked back, focusing on her jog instead. The guy was unfazed by her comment. She was use to the blind passes by any man but that doesn't mean she can tolerate it any longer. The guy wasn't going to give up though, choosing the treadmill right beside her, jogging away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with guy. It's been a few days since she had a decent sparring since John was injured by a Mogadorian attack. Fighting Sam wouldn't be fair. And Bernie was just too adorable to kick around, something Six won't admit to any of the guys.

"Wow, you're quiet a runner." The man muttered in astonishment. Six barely noticed her accidentally increase in her speed. Cursing herself, she faked a trip and allowed the treadmill's speed to push her back and off the machine. The man moved to check if she was fine which she waved off. "Shit, my fault for distracting you." He apologized as he held out a hand for her to take. "Let me treat you to dinner."

"Look, I'm sick – "

"Jane?" Six turned, stopping mid-sentence as John walked up, eyes narrowing at the man beside her. He backed off, as John placed a hand on Six's shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked, causing an unnerving flutter to explode in the pits of her stomach when John looked at her like that. Subtle touches to her arm or back, telling her he was here for her making her stomach churn with an annoying that he could only coax out of her. She nodded her head as John looked up to glare at the man. "What happen?" His voice was harsh and maybe protective but Six convince it was only her imagination.

"Hey man," he said holding his hand out as a sign of surrender. "She just tripped while on the treadmill. I was just helping her." John's eyes narrowed, knowing it was impossible for Six to 'just trip' on anything. She placed a hand on John's sweat soaked shirt, drawing his attention away from the man. 'I'm fine,' she mouthed, conveying the message with her hazel eyes and subtle smile. John nodded his head and smoothed a strand away from her face. "Ok, I'll just leave…" the man finished uncomfortably before rushing off to the other end of the gym.

"You didn't have to do that." Six said as John lead her back to where Sam was struggling to hold the weight. John easily helped his friend, reliving him. "I was fine on my own." She murmured, sitting on a bench beside the guys, crossing her long legs in an Indian style. John gave her an easy smile and traded spots with Sam, benching his body weight and keeping a conversation with the female Loric with any trouble.

"So you wanted him to bother you? I had no idea." John said sarcastically, adding an eye roll just for her. Six admired his arms as they moved up and won at an almost leisurely pace. "Six, it looked like he was bothering you. You have two handsome guys willing to do anything for you. Use us." Sam snickered at John's wording which John glared at for. The guys chat with each others, trading dirty jokes much to the displeasure of Six. Tugging her ponytail free, Six crossed her arms under her chest and looked away, noticing the glare of every woman in the vicinity were focused on her.

"Do you have to play the boyfriend bit?" She asked, making sure no one else can hear them. John sat up, finishing his set and stared at the firm beauty across from him. Did she not see how every guy excluding Sam followed her every move? Is she really that dense not to notice how men stare at her long legs and drool? Six ran her hand through her thick locks of dark hair, drawing attention to her strong chin and high cheeks. Maybe she's truly oblivious of her stunningly gorgeous looks. John reached over, gently touching her elbow, drawing her attention back to him. "John?" She asked, looking at him with big hazel eyes.

"No one in the right mind would believe the brother bit with us." John reasoned, leaning in so his lips almost touched hers. If it was possible, her eyes grew even bigger. John smirked, noticing the hitch in her usually steady breathing. He closed his eyes, feeling her soft breath against his face. "Agreed?" He asked, knowing she'll agree eventually.

"Fine." Six murmured, moving away to calm her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

><p>It was another dream. Six knew as soon as she saw the untouched forest and flowing river of clean water through the glass window. Sighing, she turned around to see a happy scene with two elderly people in an open kitchen. The woman had slowly graying black hair with soft green eyes. She was cooking something that smelt heavenly and chuckled at something the man at the table said. The man had a newspaper in his hands but his hazel eyes were focused on the woman in the kitchen. Six frowned as she recognized those hazel eyes, ones that she stares at in the mirror every day. This was her grandparents before the attack.<p>

"Grandpa…" a little girl of barely four wandered out of her room. She had messy dark hair that fell into her innocent face. She wore a t-shirt that completely consumes her tiny figure. Rubbing her hazel eyes, the girl walks up to her grandfather with a sleepy expression. The man instantly scooped her up in his arms, tucking the precious child safely under his chin.

"What is it, sweetie?" He asked, tapping her nose lovingly. He smiled adoringly at the little girl before looking up at his wife. Four year old Six pouted at her grandparents ignoring her and tugged her grandfather's hand; bring his attention back on her.

"Grandpa, stop looking at Grandma like that!" She exclaimed which was met with a confused expression from both her grandparents. He asked her like what. "Like she's the only thing you need in the world!" It's a bold exclamation for a four year old but still valid. Both grandparents look at each other, not sure how to handle this situation.

"Sweetie, Grandpa doesn't look at me like that." She reassured, smoothing the girl's hair down. But the four year old still had a stubborn pout in place and crossed her arms for good measure. Her grandma sighed and kissed the girl's forehead tenderly. "I promise one day a boy will look at you like that, just like how your grandpa looks at me."

"But boys are icky!" She shrieked with a childish giggle following it. Her grandfather's rough chuckle filled the room with happiness and joy. He squeezed her close and tight, wrapping her with warmth. "You promise?" she asked with heavy hazel eyes. Her grandpa leaned down, kissing both eyelids before she drifted back into dreamland.

"With all my heart little one." He answered as he lifted her up to tuck in but not without on last loving gaze to his wife. Seventeen year old Six smiled at the lost memory before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open as the memory faded. She was sprawled across the double bed in their one bedroom apartment. The clean smell of machine detergent of the sheets filled her nose, lulling her into a peaceful state. She closed her eyes letting the happy memory replay in her head. Her heart tugged, remembering her grandparents' faces so vividly. It hurts seeing the loving look they would share constantly over her.<p>

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're taking up so much room, darling?" John's voice broke Six's relax state of mind as she sat up to look at him. He was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, showing off his tan chest, and leaning against the door frame with a smug smile. Staying true to their cover, John and Six were forced to share a room while Sam happily slept on the comfortable futon in the living room with Bernie as his buddy. Six rolled her eyes and shifted over, giving John more than enough space on their queen size bed. "Thank you," he replied before falling onto the other side, causing the bed to dip down and up. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, turning to address the girl lying next to him.

"You want the truth?" She asked, smelling his aftershave and soap from his shower. He rolled his blue eyes. Of course he wanted to know the truth.

"A blatant lie would be nice too if it's a good one." Six smiled and John reached forward, tucking her hair behind her ear, silently wondering if her hair was always this soft. She wore her hair down to bed. Always stole either his or Sam's shit to sleep in. Always wore shorts that the shirt easily cover, creating an illusion that she had nothing underneath. Six has no idea the amount of torture she caused him just in her sleepwear. "So are you going to tell me?" He asked again, trying to distract himself from thinking about how close they were. A short distance he can easily breach by reaching over and pulling her flush against him. God… John thought, so much for not thinking about it.

"I had a dream of my grandparents." Six murmured, pressing her cheek against the cool sheets, unaware of John's x-rated thoughts. "I was thinking about how much they love each other. How deep Loric love really is." John blinked, not sure the word love slipped from Six's lips. She turned on her back, closing her eyes. They could hear Sam's soft snores and Bernie's nails clattering on the tile floor of the kitchen. Her eyes may be closed but John knows she isn't asleep.

Lying on his back with both hands resting behind his head, John also thought about love. Henri said Loric love last forever. That's what John also thought when he looked into Sarah's blue eyes. He thought his love for her could last forever. It was so easy to imagining a life built around her. But, when was the last time he thought of Sarah without Six or Sam reminding him? Days, weeks, months ago? That pull she had over him as lessen as the distance and time grown, as he spent more time with Six. Is she the reason? John thought as he opened his eyes and gazed at her profile. With more time spent together, John's need to protect her grown. He wants to see her smile and laugh daily. He wants to drown himself in those hazel eyes forever.

"We love for a lifetime," John described the feeling he thought he had for Sarah but slowly transferring to the girl beside him. "And even more after that." Six turned, sat up and gave him a small soft smile. His heart clenched seeing such an expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up to touch her cheek.

"It must hurt for you to be apart from Sarah." Six whispered. John could feel the sadness underneath her eyes. He leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers. His eyes fluttered close, feeling her soft skin against his. He held her hands tight in his, weaving them together. Somehow, John needed to convey that Sarah isn't the one he love or at least not like that, not anymore. But to Six, actions speak greater than words. He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily and John couldn't resist as he tilted forward to capture her luscious lips.

John didn't do anything at first, just allowed her to grow accustom to the feel of his lips against hers. But Six isn't one to sit passively. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers thread through his hair, tugging in a painful but arousing way. John lowered her until she was lying on the bed with him trapping her. His hands lightly caress her skin – arms, sides and stomach – in a tentative manner. Each minute, Six grew bolder, arching her body against his. John pulled away and buried his face in her neck, trying to hide a moan.

"What was that?" Six asked in an airily voice. John opened his eyes, face still hidden in her neck. He could taste her skin, smell her vanilla scent, and feel her body pressed against his. She was looking up at the ceiling, one hand still wrapped around John's neck and stoking his hair while the other was playing with his bare shoulders.

"What I felt for Sarah," John explained as he sat up grudgingly, already missing the way her body fit almost perfectly against his. "What I thought was Loric love, wasn't. Six…" He unraveled her arm around his neck and placed it on his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how rapid it's beating? This is how you make me feel." He stared into her hazel eyes, needing her to understand. "I…"

Six placed her fingers on his lips, not needing to hear his words anymore. She could see in his blue eyes. He has the same look her grandfather had. He has that look she hated before. Ok, maybe not so much now. Instead, she pulled him down so they were again pressed against each other. "Don't talk; we have more interesting things to do." John smirked before covering her lips again, feeling complete once more.

A/N: Wow, this is probably my biggest update. It was really fun to write this moment. Hope everyone likes it. Review please! =) I'm so excited for Power of Six coming out soon! Need to grab it but I doubt it'll mess up my update patterns. At least I hope not.


	12. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Healing

"John…" He turned to look at Six with his blue eyes; eyes that share the same color of the sky. A sky that is so clear without any hint of storm clouds or incoming trouble. He has eyes that you can look into and sometimes think you're flying through the air, above the clouds or falling, unable to see how far the inevitable death waiting for you. His face is marred with cuts, bruises and everything in between. A deviously handsome face that shouldn't be bruised, batter or scarred like it was now. He looked broken and tired but those blue eyes held promise, hope and determination to heal the wounds, grow stronger and rise from the ashes to fight back.

"Six." He replied back in a hoarse voice before looking up into her eyes. She possesses hazel eyes that could be mistaken for the rich color of dirt that can gently nurture life. Others say when you look into her eyes, you feel grounded. Those eyes with one glance can pull you from whatever dream you lost yourself in and back to reality, safe or not safe. Her olive tone skin naturally compliments her eyes that soften her sharp distinct features. Her lips were pulled into a straight line, no hints of turning up or down.

"Let me see your face." Six ordered, taking steady steps towards him. Hands, too soft for a girl like her, stroke his face with a gentle touch, also something she shouldn't possess from years of hard training and honing her skills. His eyes fluttered closed, savoring the soft though that he shouldn't savor. She traced every cut, bruise and mark on his handsome face, noting the severity and what needed to be done. "You're fine." She announced before looking at his arm and grimacing at the gash. "Well, you'll live."

"Good to know." He murmured back as she slipped out from her spot between his legs. He instantly missed the warmth that emitted from her slender body. Her hands glanced through the medical kit. It was full of gauzes, medical scissors and tape, band aids and antibiotics ointments, lots and lots of antibiotic ointment. John watched her fiddle with the scissors, rolling them between her hands as she sorted out things out. His through tickled him painfully but he didn't say anything, cherishing the comfortable silence between them.

"How's Sam?" John coughed, finally feeling the effects of the smoke he inhaled. Six glanced up from the kit, biting her lip in concern for the young man, noting how scratchy his voice sound. Crossing the short distance between them, she placed a soothing hand on his back, encouraging him to breath in the clean smoke free air. He frowned at the pain in his throat and shook his head at the cup she held up to his mouth. Six's eyes narrowed and forced the cup against his mouth even harder. When the first drop finally passed his lips, he drank the rest greedily. Ignoring her knowing smile, his thoughts drifted back to what happen a few moments ago.

The attack was sudden. Four Mogadorain soldiers cornered them in the center of town. They were able to lead them away from people into an abandon part of the city. Sam was hit hard, flung across the room against a concrete wall, knocking him out. There was no clear way out. John knew that. Six knew that. Sharing a look between them, John did what he had to do. He ran, drawing attention to himself and leading them deeper into the building. He knows Six will do what's right which was getting Sam out and Logan as backup.

She knew it too but that doesn't make it any easier. It felt wrong, watching him run deeper into the compound with seven feet tall aliens trailing after him, wanting him dead. Turning invisible and getting Sam out was easy, leaving him alone with Bernie as backup that was hard. Possible the hardest thing she's done in a long time. Yes, Bernie is a chimera. Yes, Bernie would most likely die for John. But that doesn't make it easier to turn her back and run away from a fight. But like a good partner, she did what was right.

Logan, for all his smartass remarks and lazy disposition, was reliable when needed. He quickly connected the dots when Six appeared with Sam draped over her shoulders. He placed the unconscious boy in the car and ordered Christ to meet them at the safe house. After Christ drove away with Sam, he took her shaky hands – she never has shaky hands – and promise that John will be fine. She didn't believe him – she was never the trusting type (only with John because of those damn blue eyes).

When they arrived, the place was in flames, a burning inferno that glowed bright like a bonfire. Six didn't hesitate, feeling the familiar sensation of her invisibility cover her and ran through the flames some of the tough firemen wouldn't brave. She prayed to whoever would listen to her, hoping that he's ok. He has to be ok. The sharp smell of gasoline filled her nose. Her eyes burned as she glared through the flames, looking for a hint of the boy. He did this on purpose, Six concluded as she notices drums of empty gas cans. Fire couldn't hurt him. As she kicked a door open and materialized, she met with a sight of John sitting comfortable with four even pile of ashes surrounding him. He opened his blue eyes and stared into her hazel ones before smiling and passing out. Sighing, Six pulled him up and hugged him close, listening to his heartbeat, steady and strong.

"No serious head trauma. Logan is quizzing him on his shapes and colors." Six answered, trying to make a small joke out of the dangerous situation they survived. She gathered her equipment and sat beside John on the bed. It dipped from her slight weight and John turned to look at her. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "He's fine." She reassured. "He's built tough for a human." She muttered, waiting for Sam's voice to sound of offended and his words to defend the human race. Uncomfortable silence filled it instead which John willed broke.

"Bernie…" the second syllable was hissed as pain shot up his arm. Six kept a firm grip on his wrist, keeping him from pulling away from the antibiotic soaked cloth. The gash was huge, running from his left arm up to his elbow. She focused on the wounds, deeming he wouldn't need stitches. Pulling the bloody cloth away, she sighed and grabbed a bundle of gauzes to wrap it.

"He's already patched up." Her eyes closing as she remembered his wounds. Bernie found Logan after she disappeared into the building. He was burned, battered but still alive. "A few stitches on his side and a broken leg but he'll live. He has to make sure his idiot master is ok." John smiled at the obvious jab towards him but didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and focus on her soft fingers against his rough skin.

Six worked in silence, an uncomfortable silence that mad John wants to reach out and shake her. She obviously had harsh words brewing in her throat, waiting to lash out at him. Words about him being a brave fool, words he wanted to hear, to know that she cares for him. Six is always the hardest to read, to understand, to open up. At times, John feels like Logan is the only one out of them all who understands her or at least her emotions because of his stupid legacy. He sometimes envies the older boy for it. But only sometimes.

"Six?" John noticed her fingers stopped touching his heated skin. His opened his eyes and stared at her still form. He couldn't see her face as her bangs covered them. But John could tell she was staring at his gash, his freshly wrapped gash. Her hands gripped the bundles of gauzes tightly, making her knuckles appear white by how tight she was holding it. He studied her slim figure and noticed a slight tremor she was trying to hide. A tremble so slight he almost missed it if he wasn't looking as closely as he was. He heard a soft sniffle from the girl and the dots started to connect. "Look at me," he ordered in a firm voice before reaching out to touch her. She shook head no furiously and John touched her chin. He met no resistance when he tilt her head up and force her to look into his blue eyes. He stared into watery hazel orbs and his heart just cracks.

Six never cries. She's not that type of girl. She's strong both physically and mentally. She doesn't cry like how she doesn't show weakness or emotions but here she is, sitting in front of John, with silent tears streaming down her cheeks and nose slightly running. John, unable to up at her longer, pulled her forward in a comforting hug. Her face was pressed gently against his chest, right over his beating heart. The rhythmic thumping filled her ears; ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.

"I'm alive, Six." He reassured, resting his chin on the top of her head. She buried her face into his chest, surrendering to his warmth, and murmured something John could barely hear. "Repeat that again." He requested, pulling away from her slightly. He barely noticed her arms were securely wrapped around his waist.

"But, for how long?" She asked. The fear was obvious in her voice. The first bit of emotion she shows John in a long time. John couldn't say anything back. They both accepted that their lives could end in an instant. One misstep and they could meet their end. But, instead of saying that, John laid back, pulling her closer to him, savoring the feeling of her soft body against his. Closing his eyes, John focuses on her breathing which was almost in perfect sync with his.

Christ ran his hand through his slowly graying black hair as he looked at Logan, Sam and Bernie. The three boys were all passed out in various positions. Logan was in his arm chair with his head almost falling off his arm. Sam rested on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his head. Bernie was sleeping on top of Sam's belly, rising up and down with each of Sam's breaths. He turned away from the calm monitors to the closed bedroom door. Six should be done with tending to John by now. No harm in checking, Christ thinks as he slowly opens the door to peek in. On the single bed, both John and Six fell asleep. Her head was rested on his chest; their legs entwine together, arms wrapped around one another securely. A peaceful smile was on John's face as he pulled the girl closer unconsciously. Christ smirked before closing the door and starting another cup of black coffee. It's going to be a long night for him as look-out.

A/N: Ok, this is going to be my last update until I finish Power of Six. I'm excited, scared and worried about reading it. Hopefully Six will still be as badass as she appeared in I Am Number Four. Hope everyone liked this one. Reviews please!


	13. Meaning

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: some dialog was directly taken from I Am Number Four the book. This came out different than what I had intended but I like it. Hope you do too. No spoilers of Power of Six, at least not intentionally. For all those who've read Power of Six, did you like it? PM to discuss it! I need someone to rant too! =) Have fun reading.

Shout out to A True Dreamer and Abby-Jade-Love for discussing Power of Six and everything with me. Love you guys!

Meaning

To Sarah, John is a hero. He is the mysterious boy who brought danger, excitement, thrills, love and ultimately meaning to her boring small town life.

"Come back." She pleaded as she looked up at him with aqua blue eyes. Her hands were clenching his painfully. Her knuckles were turning white from the tight grip. Behind him, she could see Sam with his unruly brown hair and the other girl; a dark beauty that can relate to John in every way; a girl who can easily entice him. Come back to me, Sarah thought but was too embarrassed to say. She hoped her big eyes convey the unspoken message. Like he understood, John leaned in and kissed her forehead before turning to his friends to start his journey.

Sarah didn't realize until he left that he didn't promise her.

To Sam, John is his best friend. He's the guy who gives him hope. Hope that his father didn't just leave him and his mother alone.

"You know you didn't have to take me along." Sam said awkwardly when they were already a good distance away from Paradise, Ohio. The girl, Six Sam believed John called her, gave him a glare and didn't attempt to hide her sigh. John physically kicked her since he was in the middle seat and gave her a look Sam couldn't see from his spot at the driver's seat. He could see the girl's expression though; a mix between annoyance and acceptance. She muttered something under her breath and John eases up before turning to Sam.

"Come on, man. It's your car; we're not going to take it without its owner." John said with a smile that matched his truthful eyes. "You're already a part of this. I don't think you'll let us leave without you. Anyways, I need you." John looked away when he said the last part, awkwardly scratching his cheek. Sam grinned at his friend's nervousness and Six rolled her eyes before teasing John as being a pussy. The two traded half-hearted insults that made the trip more like a road trip and not a save the world mission it should be.

To Bernie, John is a master. John is that boy on Lorien who would play with him and make him feel at home and safe. It's Bernie's turn to keep him safe in return.

Bernie was sleeping beside John before his ears perked up at the sound of the deadbolt unlocking. He raised his head to see the female Loric walk in wearing a huge t-shirt and shorts. In the dim light, Bernie could see how tired she looks. Her young face looking mature and old. She should be in her room, the one across the hall but for some reason she came in here. Sam was snoring in the bed beside John's. Bernie kept his ears low as she pets his head while shaking John awake. His master's blue eyes open quickly and he looked up at the girl, confused by her appearance. "Six? What's up?"

The girl bit her lip and looked towards Sam. Her dark hair covered her profile but Bernie could see a slight quiver in her lip and smell the saltiness of tears she must have wiped away before entering. Bernie nudged her hand when she didn't answer his master and relaxed slightly when she gently rubbed his head and tugged at his ears. "I had a bad dream... about my Cepan." John must have noticed her face because he didn't hesitate to pull her onto his bed and hug her close. Bernie moved to allow her enough room and kept a close eye on how close the two were. Six gingerly wrapped her arms around John's waist and buried her face into his chest, softly sobbing. The two fell asleep after talking for a bit and Bernie reluctantly moved to Sam's bed. But that smile on John and Six's face was reward enough for the old dog.

To Henri, John is a son. Just that simple. He is the son Henri never had but always wanted when on Loric. He raised and nurtured the boy since he was four and Henri is proud on how John grew up. A strong and capable Garde his real parents would be proud of.

Henri watched the girl with dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She was panting from the intense pain, aftereffects of the healing stone. She looked up with hazel eyes and Henri just knew who she is. He answered John's questions mindlessly, keeping an eye on the girl. Questions formed in his head but happiness filled his heart when she looked at him.

"We don't have much time." She interrupted with a clip tone. Just like her grandmother's, Henri thought smiling despite the grave situation. She has her grandfather's eyes, hazel eyes that were too soft for her sharp features. Her mother's dark hair, Henri listed; memories flooding in of John's mother dragging another girl with her as they spoke about anything and nothing. Their respective husbands trail behind them, sighing at their wives' antics but staring adoringly at them.

"I remember you," Henri said, taking in her serious face, her father's expression, and watches as her hazel eyes slowly recognize him. She smiled, her father's smile, and responded in a voice so much like her late mother's.

"I remember you, too." Henri reached out and shook her hand despite wanting to pull her into a hug and thank the heavens that she was ok, the girl that John's parents would joke he'll fall in love with. Henri didn't know at that moment he would die. All he knew was what a cute pair the two made as they spoke to each other, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

To Logan, John is interesting. He's a whirlwind of emotions. He's a guy with no idea what he's doing. He's an unexpected leader of their ragtag group who's distracted by a lot of things. Or maybe just one female with alluring hazel eyes.

"Shit!" Logan cried when John kneed him in the gut. The two boys separated before both falling on the mat they set out before. Logan gasped for much needed air as he carefully touched his abdomen. There is sure going to be a bruise there tomorrow. He turned his head and looked at the equally tired boy. "You bastard, I'm going to murder you." John grinned at that response but his eyes were still burning with anger. Logan could feel it even with a few feet between them. Standing up, he wiped the sweat off with the bottom of his shirt. "At least now I know how to piss you off." John had the decency to look confused as he sat up too. Logan glanced over at Six who was giggling with Marina and Nine. "I just have to make a pass at Six."

John growled at him before realizing it. Logan threw his head back laughing, prompting the girls to look at him. Nine, a tall guy with black hair, green eyes and an even more annoying legacy than Logan (mind reader), shook his head at Logan before entering the cabin they rented. Marina noticed the cuts and bruises quickly ran up to tend to them. Six rolled her eyes but Logan could feel the concern rolling off her when she glanced at and approached John. If they don't admit liking each other soon, I'll do it for them, Logan promised to himself.

To Six, John is nothing and everything. He was that guy she needed to find at all cost. He was a goal she had to reach after Katarine's death. But now, John is a friend, a partner, a pillar of support. John could be something more if she lets him in. Something she hasn't done in a while.

"You should tell John." Six looked up suddenly and glared at the boy with wired rim glasses. Number Nine or better known as Will stood there with his eyes closed since he knows she's changing. Stupid legacy, Six thought as she finished changing into a over sized male t-shirt and a pair of running spandex shorts. "I know you hate my legacy but it's rather helpful at times." Six rolled her hazel eyes and glanced around looking for her hair tie. "John likes it better down. And you always think about John it makes my head dizzy."

"Shut the fuck up." Six ordered, giving up her search and grabbed a pillow to throw at him. Will caught it before it hit his face and smiled his oh so sweet smile. She recited every bad name in her head just to see him wince out of pain. "Why are you here anyways?" Will sat on the second bed of the room she shared with Marina and crush the pillow to his chest. They only had a few days until a moonless night, the night they storm the Mogadorain head quarter. The Cepans had holed themselves in a separate cabin to plan out and look over the details of the attack.

"Logan is annoying planning out how he's going to tell you that John loves you or vice versa." Six dropped the comb she was using and stared at the black haired Loric Garde. He didn't look guilty at all from telling her. "Whoops? Is this the part where you go seduce John and get started in repopulating our planet?" He didn't attempt to dodge the compact mirror she threw at him. An angst expression crossed her face as she faced away from him. Will frowns and attempts to read her mind but Six successfully built a door to stop him. He smiled at her triumph. "You're getting better at blocking me out." He commented.

"That's because Marina and I are the only ones that try. Ellie likes torturing you. Logan does too. John..."

"You can look at his face and tell what he's thinking." Will finished for her, already reading her thoughts. "Why are you pushing him away?" Six didn't need to open her mouth. She just imagined an image in her head and Will got it. He frowned and took his glasses off to wipe them clean. "You're scared of her, Six." Blonde hair, blue eyes, camera full of memories. All those items can only equal one person: Sarah Hart. "Do you see the way he looks at you? The way he acts around you. Six..." She knows but fear is always clenching her heart. "We can die in a few days. At least allow yourself a few moments of happiness." Will stood up and hugged her to him, kissing her forehead in a purely brotherly way. "I'll send him in." When she didn't say no, he opened the door leaving her alone.

To John, Sarah represented normalcy he couldn't have. Sam is the friend who accepted him as who he is. Bernie is that voiceless protector always by his side. Henri... Henri was the only person he thought he could depend on until meeting the others. Logan is that annoyance you can't live with or without. Six is in a different category all her own.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." John repeated as he paced his small room he shared with Sam. Logan was lying on his bed, fiddling around with a baseball. He enjoyed watching John freak out over something so simple. He opened his mouth to offer some tips but John shut him down. "No, I don't want your help, Logan. So keep your trap shut." Miffed by John's interruption, Logan continued fiddling with the ball, making it dance across the room with his telekinesis. "Why did I allow you two to talk me into this?"

"Because we want all this sexual tension to disappear," Will answered for Logan as he walked in. Will smiled as he noticed the craziness in John's thoughts now. It was funny as he ran through all the crazy way Six can reject him, which is a lot. "Look, she already knows you love her, she just need to confirm it. Come on John, this is Six we're talking about." Six with her scary glares and sharp nails. Six with her no-nonsense attitude. Six with her secretive smiles and illusive laugh that John can only coax out. Six with her sexy long legs, luscious body and…

"Yes, John, we know Six is a very special girl. Now, go tell her that and make sure you put a sock on the door." Logan teased as he felt a wave of happiness, lust and want from him. John glared at him didn't say anything and head towards the door. Logan and Will trade smirks before yelling out bets about what would happen. "Ten says he makes a fool of himself." Logan said, grinning to himself.

"Look who finally came out, lover boy." Ellie teased as she looked up from her book. John glared at the short hair girl who chuckled. Marina gives him a knowing smile too from the couch. Sam sat besides her, having his injuries tended to by the older girl. "Finally manning up or did Logan and Will bug you too much?" He ignored her jabs and walked down the hallway leading to the Six's room.

"Hey, leave him alone." Sam said as an icy cold sensation traveled down his cheek as the wound closed. Ellie shrugged her shoulders and flicker the TV on, checking the latest news. Marina nestled herself closer to Sam, as they allowed the sound of the television fill the room but they were all focus on what could potentially happen in the little room down the hall.

John stood in front of her door when he finally realized he was going to do this. Maybe he could back out right now and forget this ever came up. But then Ellie, Logan and probably Will would make fun of him for a long time. Knowing there's no turning back, John lifted his hand and knocked on the oak door, half hoping she wasn't there and half praying she was. A soft come in coaxed him through.

Six sat on the bed with a stuff panda bear crushed to her chest. John stood there for a second, admiring her slender figure and beautiful face. She was wearing his shirt, one she stole a long time and never bothered returning. He actually liked her wearing his clothes. How her distinct smell would linger on them, tickling his nose. Her raven locks were worn loose just the way he likes it, naturally curled at the ends, grazing her chin and neck. She turned to look at him with her big hazel eyes and he just melted. "Hey," she greeted, smiling at him with that signature Six smile. "Are you going to stand there all day or come over here?"

"I don't know. This door is pretty comfy." John kidded before stepping towards her and falling on the bed. "But this bed is a close second." Six rolled her eyes and buried her face into the soft fur of the bear. "I know this bear. Do you remember the day I won it?" He asked, tugging at the bear's soft foot, thinking about the summer fair where they acted like teenagers instead of fugitives running for their lives. She nodded her head, smile growing even bigger as the memories filled her head.

"I remember you winning that toy for the little girl who could barely look over the counter." Six murmured, thinking about how happy the girl was when John handed her a stuff unicorn.

"And you pouted all night until I got you this panda." Six pouted at him the exact pout and John chuckled. He placed his hand on her upper arm and she smiled up at him. Looking into her hazel eyes, he felt like nothing bad can happen. He could see that she can feel it too, the complete feeling of being whole. He placed his forehead against her, closed his eyes and murmured, "You know." Six couldn't fight off her smile as she set the panda aside and placed her hands on his chest, feeling it rise up and down, feeling the rapid beat of his heart, feeling him.

"Know what?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"That I'm utterly in love with you." John said with a straight voice before leaning down to capture her lips. They were as soft and sweet as he dreamed many nights in the past. She is as perfect as he knew she would be. John pulled away and looked at her freshly bruised lips and enthralling smile. "Perfect..." Six shook her head and pulled him down for another heart pounding kiss.

Yes, Six is definitely in a category of her own: the owner of John Smith's heart.

A/N2: Yep this turned out completely different than I thought. I was going to make it short and sweet and artsy and John was going to die but he didn't. Thank god! I like the ending. Hope you did too. Reviews please! Oh, Will (Nine) and Ellie (Eight) are my characters and Will's power was found on I Am Number Four wikia.

Yes, I know Will isn't like the Number Nine in the book. Whoops that could be a little spoiler but I wrote this before finishing the book. I write all my moments in one go if I'm in the mood before revising them. I'll mention in an author note when I'm doing something with Power of Six in it.


	14. Homecoming pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This is written in Sarah's pov. It's connected to Flirting series. Enjoy! Oh, I'm also on a country high right now for some reason. The song Six is dancing to is Country Girl (Shake it for me) by Luke Bryan. You should definitely listen to it during that part.

Homecoming pt. 1

He's coming back. He was really coming back home to Paradise, Ohio after all those months of no contacts. I couldn't believe it when my phone vibrated signaling a text – a first in a long time – from John. It was short, only three words but those were the words I wanted to read (well second words I wanted to read). _I'm coming home. _He's coming home; here. Every day after that text I had a routine, prep my hair, carefully chose my clothes and always have my camera load with film, just for him. He's coming back to me that one thought made my heart swell with happiness and soar.

I won't admit it but after that text, my life has been focus on the old Smith house. I've been driving out there, sitting on the porch for hours waiting for an old rickety blue truck to pull up the gravel driveway. I waited for the door of the truck to open, allowing an old beagle to run out and furiously lick my face as a greeting. I searched for a face of a boy with brown hair and familiar face, someone I grew up with since forever in our little town. But most of all, I'm waiting for the young man with blue eyes, blond hair and heart stopping smile that never fails to make mine stop.

It was the middle of the summer when that blue truck pulled in. I was dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts. My blonde hair was pulled into a manageable ponytail to keep it from falling into my face as I snapped photos of cobwebs and dust particles floating in the air. I begged my mother not to sell their house, swearing John would return home one day. She agreed, maybe just to fuel my childish crush. Or maybe she's wishing John would come back to return my heart he selfishly stolen so I can move on. But I don't want it back. I want him, here, home and safe. Mark came with me daily, every day without fail. We're friends now or as much as friends can be between two people who dated before. He's less of a jerk now after high school, after see the big world outside our little town. Mark is probably playing with his dogs outside or weeding the yard out of boredom.

"S-s-Sarah!" Mark's shout woke me up from a shoot of a spider weaving a web. My hand slips just as I pressed down on the button. It's going to most likely produce a blurry negative but I could care less at that moment. All I heard was the pure excitement in Mark's deep voice from his call. I turned towards his voice, trying to pick out of the sound of rubber tires against the gravel or excited barking from a distance. Hearing neither, I rushed out, pushing through the door and pushed myself against the ancient wooden railing. The same truck that left here a few months ago was slowly pulling in, returning back to its home. Mark smiled at me, a wide smile I haven't seen in a year. "Holy shit, they're back. They're actually back!"

"John…" his name left my mouth as the truck pulled to a stop. He's home. He's finally home. "John!" I was screaming now, running towards the truck. My heart was pounding fast and hard against my chest. The door opened, reveal not John with his familiar smile and blue eyes but a man, a middle age man with closely cropped black hair and stone cold green eyes. He regarded the house with a sneer or maybe at me. Mark's arm stopped me from moving forward, keeping himself between me and the newcomer. Flickering over to the passenger side door, I prayed for John to appear. He has too. It wasn't John who exits but a young man with dark brown hair yawned as he stretched his lean body and mussed his bed hair. He turned to say something to his older companion, looking at me and Mark with suspicious eyes.

Where's Bernie with his overenthusiastic barking? Where's Sam with his friendly smile? Where is John? Where is my John? Mark's warm arm against my stomach was reassuring but not the arms I want around me. Where are you? The young man with dark hair frowned at me before walking over to the side of the truck. "Hey, sleepyheads, we're here!" He shouted. "You have some explaining to do, blondie." Blondie? John! Mark must have got the clue to because we both ran to the back of the truck, looking for our friends, my boyfriend.

The back of the truck was set up like a room of sorts. A mattress was placed on the bottom with bags of clothes and things surrounding it. Sam was leaning against the cabin of the truck; his head lob forward, soft snores coming from him. Bernie was laying in his lap, curled up also sleeping too. A fresh bandage was wrapped around his torso, mostly from an attack. That itself would make an adorable picture but I was more focus on John and who's next to him. John was lying on the mattress, fully stretched out, slowly waking up. He wore a plain white shirt with dirty jeans and sneakers. He looked comfortable, almost too comfortable with a girl tucked in the crook on his arm with her head resting on his chest like she was made for that spot. I… I couldn't say anything, shocked by what I was looking at.

"Hey John, wake up!" The guy shouted, bopping John on the head. He groaned, burying his face into the girl's dark hair. A part of my heart clenched when he did that. He slowly woke up, yawning and rubbed his face tiredly. I finally noticed the changes, even if they were so slight and insignificant. His shoulders were broader than I was uses too. His skin was tanner from hours spend in the sun. A few fresh scars ran up his arm and marred his face, making him older, stronger, and more mature.

"Shut up Logan." John murmured back as he rubbed his head and yawn. His arm was casually holding the girl to him, probably without him realizing it. It was strange, seeing him here in front of my eyes, in the flesh. He squinted at the sun and groaned in pain. "God, turn the light off." I smiled at how childish he still is despite the change in appearance. The girl yawned also, sitting up and stretching her arms. She wore a pair of jeans shorts with a white tank top that rode up, revealing her tone belly, a belly that John was touching.

"That's the sun you idiot." She quipped, running her fingers through her long hair. I suddenly remember who she is now. She's the girl who saved us when we were trapped in the school. She was the girl who threw my life in a weird stand-still when she took John in some journey to find their other friends. She is the girl who took John away and now she's still physically standing in the way. Sharp hazel eyes blinked, staring into my bluer ones. She looked down at where John was holding her and sighed. "Hey playboy, get your hand off my waist. Your girlfriend is glaring at me."

"Sarah?" John said in disbelief as he quickly sat up, looking around for me even though I was right in front of him. I watched as his lips curved into a familiar grin as he finally found me. I watched as his blue eyes lit up with remembrance and happiness. My heart fluttered when he reached out and gently touched my cheek, not believing I was standing right in front of him. "Hi…" he said almost shyly which made my heart soar. He was still my John, the same sweet boy who captured my heart.

"Hi…" I replied, biting my lower lip. I look down at my hands which were nervously fiddling with each other. What am I doing? This is John; I looked up slowly but my heart lurch when his arm still hung on the dark haired girl's hip. I didn't fail to notice how John moved to stay in contact with her like she was a lifeline or something vital. She must have noticed my staring because she manually removed John's arm and jumped gracefully out of the truck. But that didn't stop John's eyes from following her figure with his eyes, making sure she was still there, still near him. What changed? I thought when John finally looked back at me.

He jumped out, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, crashing me against his newly broad chest and warm arms. "Oh I've missed you." He murmured into my hair, breathing in my scent. I cling to him, hoping to ground him here in Paradise, Ohio; here with me, at home where he belongs. But as I held him close to me, I could still hear the world around us. The olive tone girl leaned into the truck to slam Sam's leg, jolting him awake. Logan, I think his name was, leaned against the truck, smiling at the girl.

"So Six, mind explain why there's a human greeting party here?" He asked, handing a leather backpack to her. Six? So that's her name. I thought as I pulled away from John and laced our fingers together. She shrugged her shoulders and gathered her long hair into a ponytail; bring attention to her slender neck. They both walked towards the house carrying their respective packs.

"Why? Did you want a Mogadorain welcome party instead?" Six replied with a bit of teasing flair. Logan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I looked up about to ask John what she meant but his stony hard glare at Logan's back. I've never seen that harsh glare before during our relationship. It was like he captured the coldest Ohio winter in those steely blue eyes. Six turned to John, tilting her head looking like a visual of innocence. "What's up Johnny?"

"Nothing," he answered in a frustrated voice before grabbing his stuff. "Nothing at all." I watched as Six's hazel eyes, usually cold and emotionless, appeared warm as she stared at John before continuing to the house with Bernie and Logan behind her. I didn't listen to John greet Mark or the chatter between the three boys as we followed the two teens into the house. They only took a few things inside that could only mean one thing. They weren't staying for long. This was only a short visit.

The day zoomed by fast with them setting up the house so it was livable to the three of them arguing who was going to cook. Logan and John both ganged up on Six, saying she was the best chef. I offered but John quickly reminded I was a guest. Mark left after a few, promising to tell my parents I was staying over. It felt surreal as we sat in the tiny living room, trading stories of what happen in our lives. Well, more like them telling me what happen in their lives. Christ, the older gentleman, had retired to his room, saying he can't keep up with these younglings. I felt so out of place when the four of them burst out laughing when Christ said that.

We sat in the living room with all the lights turned off. John had lit the fire using his powers to create a cozy feeling. John and I were curled up on the sofa, his arm draped casually on the back of the couch, not exactly touching me. I guess he felt unease about our relationship in front of Logan and Six. Sam and Logan sat on separate arm chairs with Six sitting on the floor, leaning against Logan's chair, Bernie curled up beside her. The older boy found a country music station, much to the displeasure of Sam and John. In the dim light, this almost felt like a gathering of friends at summer camp. Sam just finished retelling when they met Logan.

"Six nearly burned Logan's head off if John didn't stop her." Sam said, chuckling as he nudged Logan's shoulder. Logan rolled his eyes and tugged Six's ponytail as revenge. She retaliated with sticking her tongue out like a kid. Six is so different than how I remember her. She still has that hard edge but it's softened now as she laughed with Logan and Sam. Smiling with the boys like a normal teen. She isn't that harden girl who saved us from death months ago. Yes, there are still those qualities but I think I may be seeing the real Six and I'm starting to like her.

It's also another reason why I like Logan. He's a direct contrast to the serious Six with his charming smiles and full laugh. He takes the edge off of her with his friendly gestures. Logan is like a big brother to Six. They could pass as siblings if they wanted with their thick dark brown hair and similarly skin tones. The way they act resembles what a perfect sibling's relationship is. A bit of fighting but with tender moments in between followed by lots and lots of laughter. If I had to summarize Logan, it would be a country boy but with bad boy flair. An odd combination that somehow works in the end.

"That reminds me," Logan mentioned as he tapped Six's head. "You owe me a dance." Six opened her mouth to protest but Logan stopped her with a finger to her lips. He grinned slyly, already knowing her thought process. "You skipped out of our dance and I'm a stickler for details." Sighing out of desperation, Six grabbed Logan's hand pulling herself off. At that moment, a country song with a lot of beat started playing. Logan smiled, obviously liking the song.

"It's perfect for you, Six." He remarked as she listens to the beat, her hips swing moving like a pendulum. She wasn't listening to him any longer though, getting lost in the beat. Her eyes were closed as she pulled her hair free of the clean ponytail, shaking her head, clearly enjoying the beat. Logan smiled as he take her hands, spinning her around in a tiny circle before she pulled free, running her hand through her hair, down her body. It was alluring the way she moved, I'll admit it. The pure confidence in her steps like she was more lost in the song and less in who's watching. Logan's baritone voice sang the choirs proudly, eyes having fun. "Country girl, shake it for me, girl. Shake it for me girl, shake it for me."

I chuckled; loving the fun atmosphere the music has created and looked over at John. He seemed mesmerized by Six's movements mixed with a bit of shocked, never seeing the girl dance before. I turned also, seeing a full smile on her face with hair tangled and falling into her face in a sexy style. The song slowly ended and Logan and Six both sat down, laughing. But even after that, John was still watching her across the dim room with those eyes.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep between their happy chatter and soft music. Lifting my head, I found I wasn't cradled in John's arms like I dreamed of but rather I was alone on the couch with a warm wool blanket pulled over my shoulders. Sam wasn't in his seat, must have moved to the guest room. Logan was sleeping in his seat, a blanket sliding off his chest. He wore a gray hoodie, a contrast to his tan skin. There was no sign of John or Six as I clenched the blanket to myself. The dim light of the porch glowed in the dark. Is he there? I thought as my bare feet touched the cool hardwood floors and quietly tiptoed over to the window.<p>

They were sitting on the creaky railing. Six was balancing precariously on the rail, holding the beam for stability. John stood beside her, holding her arm up, looking at the scarred olive skin that ran from her lower abdomen to her armpit. It looked painful and judging by the cringes on Six's face, it must be. John slowly lowered her arm, sighing. "It's healing nicely." He announced, placing the cream he had back in his pocket.

"Thank you doctor, now can I put my shirt back on?" She asked, adjusting her bra strap. John smirked, handing her an oversized sweatshirt I haven't seen before. She sniffed it and wiggled her nose. "Smells like you." She commented but pulled it over her head. It looked like she was drowning in the fabric. The hem of the sweatshirt fell to her knees, hiding her shorts. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, showing her lovely face. The porch light mimicked the firelight, making Six's hard edges appear softer as she sat back on the railing.

"You know I smell awesome." John said, nudging her side, being careful of the scar. "I am really sorry about that scar." His finger still traced her side, thinking about the nasty scar underneath. Six sighed, rolling her eyes at his apology like he's said it many times before. John did look sorry though. Six placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. He gently smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Why won't you accept my apology?" He asked, placing her hand back on the rail, still holding it.

"I just like watching you and Logan squirm." Six teased, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Also, what makes you think I haven't accepted your apology?" Silence fell over the two but it wasn't uncomfortable. John's arm was securely wrapped around her waist. His cheek was resting on her head, both looking in the distance at nothing. It reminds me of days when John and I would sit on the porch swing, staring at this same yard. What changed between us in those short months apart?

"I'm taking that as an apology accepted." He murmured, kissing her forehead with such tenderness. I couldn't watch any longer, deciding to move into the kitchen. This is a dream, I convinced myself as I filled up a cup of cold water. I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up and John will be holding me, looking at me like he was looking at her, like I'm the most important thing in his life.

"Ms. Hart, why wouldn't you just admit it?" Turning around, I stared into dark gray eyes that could only belong to Logan. He walked in yawning as he plucked the glass of water out of my hands. "You feel threaten right now and scared." Logan smiled a knowing smile making my skin crawl nervously. "And now you're nervous. Very nervous."

"What do you mean?" I asked, ignoring his close proximity. Logan's smile quickly turned into a frown. His eyes darken dangerously even though we stood at least six feet apart, I felt like I was cornered by just his glare.

"I've seen how John and Six act around each other, how they move in relation with each other.. It's like watching at a puzzle pieces falling into place, flawlessly. Every since Six's accident, John's be extra tentative." Logan stared up at me, pinning me down. "Let him go, Sarah. Let him be happy with her." I wasn't thinking when I shook my head no and ran out of the kitchen, unable to listen to his words any longer. No, John loves me. John came back to me. Whatever Logan is saying, it's a lie. John isn't hers. He's mine.

A/N2: Sorry to all those Sarah fans. I wanted John to come back and have her witness John and Six's relationship. This is going to be a two part-er. I'm telling the truth this time! I hope… Also this Sarah isn't connected to the Sarah in Power of Six. You'll understand if you read the book.


	15. Leaving the Past pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: I know everyone is waiting for homecoming part 2 but my brain died. I have a vague idea for it but I can't figure out the words. Fellow writers, you understand my pain. This moment or moments is thanks to TacoBelle because she reminded me the first moment needs a background story. Who did Six love? This is hopefully a good answer.

Leaving the Past pt. 1

In a crowded airport, Six sat alone watching the airplanes take off and leave. Out of all the states in America, out of all the airports, Six found herself in one that seems so familiar it's like coming home. She clenched her gray jacket closer, trying to block out memories of a year ago and focus on the present. The steady beat of her music helped only a bit. Her dark hair tumbled free, curling slightly at the ends. Even in a crowded room full of bustling families, weary businessmen and lost college students, she has never felt more alone.

"What's with the long face, little sis?" A cold bottle of water touched her face, causing her to jump. Logan smiled as her harsh glare greeted him as he sat down, placing the sweating bottle of water in her slender hands. Their new identities were Jane and Logan Dove, siblings and children of Christ Dove. Thanks to their similar features, no one questioned their relation. Sam is their cousin and John is a mutual family friend. Totally believable, Six thought as she shrugged her shoulders, keeping an eye on John and Sam who were standing in a huge line for some food. Christ was staring at the broad, trying to locate their gate to Spain.

"Nothing…" Six answered as she took her ear buds out and tucked them into the pocket of her sweatshirt. They still had two hours of waiting until their flight took off. Two hours of waiting in this familiar face for Six is like a slow torture. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the bench, waiting for sleep in invade. No Magodorain was stupid enough to attack them in a public place like this. Not like it would be able to get pass security with swords and guns. Of course that meant they were equally unequipped, forced to hide their weapons somewhere for later. Bernie had transform into a small hamster and tucked in John's pack safely.

"You're a terrible liar." Long replied, taking a huge sip of his black coffee. She's been acting like this ever since they pulled into the airport and booked their flights. Sort of closed off to everyone more than usual, this made Logan and John both watched her with worried glances. He casually placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her across so she was pressed tightly against his side. "Tell big brother Logan what's wrong?" Six rolled her eyes and jabbed Logan's side, causing him to yelp. He gave her a glare as she tried to hide her smile with the water bottle. "Now, you have to tell me."

"You're really milking the older brother thing, aren't you Logan?" She muttered, recapping the bottle.

"Hey, this is a once in a lifetime chance." A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Now, spill. You're basically oozing sadness, regret and self-pity with a pinch of bitterness." Six rolled her hazel eyes. The 'read-your-emotions' part of Logan was getting old real fast. Pulling her jean clad legs up; she wrapped her arms around them and rests her head on top, watching another airplane take off with faraway eyes. Logan stayed quiet, knowing she'll talk when she feels like it. With Logan, she always finds herself talking.

"Remember back in your town when we were leaving, that one girl started crying."

"God, don't remind me." Logan muttered, pulling his tan army cap over his eyes; face tinged red from embarrassment. They were getting ready to leave when some of Logan's friends and classmates appeared to wish him goodbye. One girl, Emma, burst out in tears and hugged Logan tight. Sam, Christ and John still tease him mercilessly about it. "We weren't even in a relationship but she convinced herself she loves me." Logan explained, frowning at the memory. "Wait a second; you don't have an Emma do you?" He turned, watching her with huge astonished gray eyes.

"Not that extreme." Six cleared up, mind still stuck in the past. "He was more of my Sarah Hart." Logan blinked, not really believing her words. She smiled sadly when Logan continuous staring. "Logan, pick up your jaw. You look like an idiot. I have feelings you know." She tried to sound irritated but it came out halfhearted. She isn't blind to how the guys see her. "I didn't always keep people at arm's length." Logan placed his hand on her shoulders, feeling the guilt from her. A death of someone so important can cause you to close off to the world but Six has been handling herself pretty well.

"I know." Logan reassured her. "I mean, look. I'm closer than arm's length. I should get a medal." He grinned a playfully smile, coaxing a smaller one out of her. "So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked after a few moments of people watching. Six glanced around, checking to make sure John, Sam and Christ weren't around. She didn't need everyone in the group to know her little secret, especially John. Logan was bad enough. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, trying to search her mind for the little box she kept everything locked in. It was so easily to locate and open but she failed to notice John walking up. Logan shot him a glare and signaled him to stay hidden. Like a good dog, John leaned back, well within listening distance.

"His name is Peter." She retold, thinking about the young man with an easy smile and a heartwarming laugh. John tilts his head in confusion and opened his mouth to say something. Logan used his telekinesis to shut him up, mouthing be quiet. Both teens turn to see a soft smile blossom on Six's attractive face. The memories must be happy, Logan thought as he felt a wave of intense happiness from the girl. "He's like John in a way." John's mouth curled into a smile at that comment. "Constantly caring about people around him, always smiling, reckless that you want to strangle his neck, always finding a way to get under my skin and annoy the hell out of me." The last part was muttered with a bit of annoyance.

Logan let out a chuckle. "Do you have a thing for annoying guys?" He asked teasingly. Six shook her head, also chuckling to herself.

"No, they're just naturally attracted to me." She replied as she tried to find other ways to describe Peter. "Peter is just that guy that every girl couldn't help but fall in love with. I guess I wasn't immune to his charm either." Both John and Logan stiffen at the blatant admission of Six's feeling for the young man. Logan opened his mouth, wanting to ask if Peter loved her back. John moved, needed to know who this Peter is. But both were beat when Christ appeared, ordering them to head towards the gate.

Six grabbed her leather carryon bag and slung it over her shoulders before following Christ. Logan picked up his messenger bag and followed with John trailing behind him. The blond young man grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn. "Johnny, you know I don't like to be manhandled." He grinned but frowned as he noticed Jon's serious expression. It didn't take a mind reader to figure out his thoughts. "You're wondering about the Great Peter too, huh?" He whispered as they continued following Sam and Six. Their eyes landed on the girl in front of them. "You better hear it from the horse's mouth but let me warn you, curiosity killed the cat, John. Remember that."

"Thanks for the advice." John replied sarcastically as he jogged up to catch up with Six. "Jan – "

"Eve?" Six suddenly stop, like a lightning bolt shot through her. John and Logan paused, staring at her rigid back and tense shoulders. They observed as she slowly turned around like a gun was placed on her back, ready to shot her through the heart. "My god, it's really you, Eve." John and Logan both spun around to see a young man wearing a black beanie and a turtleneck. He had fade jeans and an easy smile as he approached them. Soft emerald eyes gazed adoringly into Six's hazel ones. "You remember me don't you, Eve?"

Of course she remembered him. The familiar way he repeated her name, slowly caused old memories to flood her head. She took a deep breath, trying to sooth her fluttering heart and glanced pass John and Logan's astonish gaze into the green eyes that sometimes haunt her dreams. "Peter…"

A/N2: Sorry for the cliffhanger and for it being so short. I promise the next part will be much longer. =)


	16. Leaving the Past pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This one is more movie-verse than book-verse. Just want to clear that up. I think this is the longest moment. A huge treat since the last one was so short and with that darn cliffhanger. ;P

Leaving the Past pt. 2

"Who's the kid?" A gruffly voice asked. Logan, Sam and John both turn to see Christ standing above them with a disapproving look on his face. John blinked, feeling a bit lost since Christ didn't have his signature cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He wore a thick turtleneck with his coat in hand and heavy duty backpack slung over his broad shoulders. He looks more like a military man than a father of two teens. He scratched the top of his close cropped hair, glaring at the young man speaking to Six.

"Six's boyfriend," Logan answered as he turned to look at the couple happily chatting away. "I didn't think she had a thing for blond guys. Explains why she doesn't like me." No one was listening to him and instead was intently focused on Six's body language with the mysterious Peter. She was smiling and laughing at his comments. It was odd seeing her so carefree. Odd but not bad. Not bad at all, John thought as she shook her head and smiled brightly. "You might have some luck, Johnny." Logan commented as he slaps John's back. He glared up at Logan before refocusing on Six and Peter.

Peter has a similar body type as John. Lanky but lean. He tugged off his beanie, showing a mess of dirty blond hair that needed to be trim. Six must have commented about it because Peter gingerly combed his hair and chuckled back. Probably agreeing with her. She reached out and ruffled his hair, fingers lingering slightly as she stroked the ends. Peter's green eyes soften and he reached out to grasps her hand and lifts it to his lips.

"Ok guys, have fun playing peeking tom. Remember our flight leaves in two hours, gate E 22." Christ reminded and frowned at his boys. They all nodded their heads but their focus was still trained on action in front of them. Six grew silent as Peter asked her about something. Her shoulders slump and she answered in an even tone, face blank and closed off. Peter is still fiddling with her slender hands, rolling them around in his bigger ones. A strand of her dark hair fell out and he reached up to tuck it in, whispering something soothing and most likely sweet. A dazzling smile bloomed on her face and she chuckled, touching her hair to, nodding her head in agreement. John felt a bout of jealousy ripple through him as the gesture. Logan turned, feeling the twinge and touched John's shoulder.

"John?" The blond young man shook his head, signaling he didn't want to talk about it now. He wants to be the only guy who can make her laugh like that, smile like that, be that happy. Six pulled away from Peter and asked him a question. His green eyes lit up and he started speaking animatedly about something. He was waving his arms and grinned at Six. She returned the smile just as easily. Logan sighed, feeling the same twinge from John again. "Hey, maybe we should go. She seems ok. Hell, dare I say it even happy."

"Yea…" Sam agreed; standing up to crack his back from all the crouching. "Whoever this guy is, he must really like her. Look at that smile." They all look, seeing Peter smile down at her but it slowly began to wane. Peter reached out, holding her hands in his again, asking her something in a low tone. Six didn't pull away, allowing Peter's fingers to lace between hers and his words wash over her. John and Logan could tell by her closed expression and tense shoulders, Peter's words were cutting her close. For a second, Peter looks up and their eyes met. He rests his forehead against hers and whispers something else, something meaningful. Six tries to respond but Peter cuts her off, dipping down and captured her sweet lips. "Ah…"

All the guys watch stunned as Peter kisses Six. The kiss was short as Six was the first to pull away first. Blush peppered her face, making her olive tone skin glow. Panic spread across her face. Her eyes were focused on the tiled floor, no matter what Peter said, she wouldn't look up. "John, get in there!" Logan muttered as he grabbed John's arm and shoved him towards the awkward couple. He stumbled, taking in Six's uncomfortable body language and Peter's pleading stare.

"Eve?" John asked, having no idea what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p>"You look good, Peter." Six commented as he lead her to an empty sitting area, away from the prying ears of her 'siblings' and 'friends.' She could still see John, Logan and Sam crouching behind a potted plant out of the corner of her hazel eyes. They got strange looks but her attention was mostly preoccupied by the young man in front of her. He gave her a cocky smile and sat down, pulling her black beanie off his head, showing off his dirty blond locks that started to curl around the nape of his neck.<p>

"I look damn good, Eve." He replied, sitting down and stretching his too long legs in front of him. She rolled her eyes at his comment and sat down across from him. The distance was small but necessary. Her heart beat rapidly and painfully in her chest. Calm down, she ordered herself as she looked up at Peter, forgetting how tall he was. The turtleneck suited him well; bring attention to his broad chest and shoulders. A simple necklace of a shark tooth hung around his neck, the one he got in Hawaii with his parents, Six recalled as she looked at his face. Square chin, soft tan skin, nice nose, soulful eyes, she listed each of his features as her eyes traced them. "Are you committing my devilishly handsome looks in your memory?"

Six scoffed and bit back a smile that almost threatens to spread on her face. "Devilishly handsome my ass. Please… you due for a trim. Your hair's curling." Peter reached up, touching his locks. He seemed confused by the length like he didn't expect it to be that long. "Yes, a haircut is a definite must. You look like a mangy mutt." She reached out, ruffling the locks, marveled by how soft it still felt against her fingers. Peter's joyful laughter filled the air as he lean down; allowing her to run her fingers through his hair. They lingered at the ends, caressing his neck by accident.

"I didn't have my personal hairstylist to cut it." Peter muttered, reaching for her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers. She felt a light jolt from the contact and kept her expression neutral. "You know if your security detail wasn't hiding behind the potted plant, I would kiss you right now." Six's heart did an unnecessary flop when Peter whispered that. A smug smirk appeared on his face as he pointed towards the boys. She turned just so, seeing Christ looming over John and Sam, muttering something. "To tell you the truth, the older gentleman scares the crap out of me." She chuckled and pulled her hand away, giving Christ a little wave, and showing she's ok.

"That's my uncle. He's very protective of me." Six explained, mentally creating the lie in her head. Logan can be her cousin with Sam as his little brother. John… she hesitated, not sure where John could fit in this family tree of theirs. He always stuck out because of his blond hair and blue eyes. "Ever since the death of my mom…" Peter reached out as she trailed off. His warm hands anchored her to the present and not the painful past of Katarine's death.

"Your mom was a wonderful woman." Peter compliment, playing with her hands. Six fought back the tears that always pooled around her eyes when she thought about Katarine. Katarine, who was tortured before her eyes and then killed when she wouldn't tell the Mogadorains where she was. She knew Katarine was staring right at her as she stood there in her invisible state. "So kind… so quiet… so amazing to raise a wonderful girl like you." Six jumped when she felt Peter reach out and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You need a haircut too."

Six laughed. She laughed because it was better than crying as she touched her hair and agreed. "You're right but I like my hair long. It looks better than yours." Peter gave her a fake shock look, coaxing more giggles out of her. Her eyes drifted to the bag beside him that had a key chain of an American and Japanese flags. "You got into that international school in Japan?" She asked, remembering him talking about the school so much in their junior year. She watched as his green eyes lit up and the smile she loves appeared.

"Yes, all those years of suffering has finally paid off." Peter announced, touching the key chain with a grin. "Though, junior year wasn't so bad with you there suffering beside me, tutoring me and letting me copy your homework."

"Not willingly!" She blurted out, making Peter crack up. She pouted and crossed her arms, wondering why she dealt with him sometimes. "You always whined about never using any of that stuff in real life." Peter shrugged his shoulders, leaned back and smiled at her.

"Just saying…" Peter said. He stared at her, at her little smile and big hazel eyes. "Out of all the airports in the world, we had to meet at this one. It's fate, Eve." Six blinked, not sure if she should agree or disagree. "Why this airport, in this town, in this part of the world?" She looked up into those emerald eyes and searched her head for a reason.

"I need to close this chapter of my life. Things were left unfinished here." Peter's bright smile dimmed as her words registered in his mind. Her heart clenched, seeing such sadness in his face, it physically hurts. His emerald eyes glazed over like he was thinking of a memory. He reached out and clenched her small hand tightly between his. The expression on his face was hard but it softened as he looked into her warm hazel eyes.

"A lot of things revolve around this airport." He started almost conversationally. "This was the very first place I saw you and your mom. Looking around carefully like something was going to jump out and attack you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl when the sunlight hit your skin just so, making you literally glow. I lost you in the crowd and cursed myself for not meeting you there. I never thought you would see you again on the first day of school but when you walk through those doors; my heart literally skipped a beat.

"You occupied so much of my mind during the year, it was insane. I thought I was going through some stalker phase, finding myself obsessing over you. It was far from healthy. But when you cornered me and asked about my creeping, I laughed. Do you remember that, Eve? I laughed in your face, surprised by how blunt you where. In my head, I made you into some saint or angel but you're really something else. That dirty mouth of yours made you human, made you touchable.

"We stared hanging out. Everyone in school loves you despite your cold personality. Eric says you were most likely the only girl who wouldn't fall for an idiot like me. I guess I proved him wrong when I kissed you." Peter touched his cheek like he was remembering something. "You know, you have a mean right hook, Eve. I can almost still feel the bruise." Six gave out a watery laugh; also remembering the day clearly like they were flipping through a photo album and pointing at pictures. "But you still kissed me back and my heart just soared."

Peter gripped Six's hand tighter as the next words flowed out of his mouth. "But things changed after your mother's death, after you told me you had to leave. My heart shattered. It hurts being away from you. It felt wrong, not hearing your voice or seeing your face. I felt empty when you avoid me to pack. At the airport, this very airport, I watched you look at me with those eyes. I forced myself not to run after you. I regret it every day of my life." He gazed into her eyes, trying to convey the words that have been brewing in his head for so long. "Every day, I thought about the moment you'll come back and into my arms but the months slowly passed and you weren't home. Am I just a loose end you need to snip, Eve?"

No, Six thought, wanting so badly to tell him that. But she knew she couldn't encourage these feelings from the man in front of her, no matter how much her heart, soul and body told her too. He doesn't deserve to be thrown into the mess of a life she has. He deserves a wife who would support him. He deserves a little boy and girl who worships him and calls him Daddy. Six knows she can't do that, not now and maybe not ever. She opened her mouth but Peter rested his forehead against hers, silencing her.

"Don't say anything…" He whispered before leaning down to capture her lips. The kiss was familiar, like returning home. His lips molded against hers, gently caressing her lips. Her hands moved on their own accord, trying to pull him closer but she forced herself to push him away. Her eyes focused on the tiled floor, trying to gather her thoughts. Please let this be a dream, she thinks, please let this floor open up and take me away. "Eve…" Peter whispered, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear, trying to tilt her head up and look into his eyes. But stubborn Six kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Eve?" Another voice echoed. Six turned to see John standing there with an adorable confused expression on his handsome face. She knew in that one second, he was her exit plan.

* * *

><p>John stood there nervously as he glanced towards Six with concern blue eyes. She looked relieved by his suddenly appearance and stood up. Peter regarded John with a scrutinizing stare, wondering if he should feel threaten by his presence. She stepped close to him and laced her right hand with his left. "Six?" He whispered into her ear, tickling it. She shook her head and looked into his eyes. One look. That was all John needed and he knew. She needs him. Squeezing her smaller hand, he gave her a comforting smile.<p>

"Eve? Who is this?" Peter asked, standing up to meet John. Standing side by side, you can see the difference between the boys. John was a few inches short than Peter. His hair was a shade lighter than Peter's. But John was leaner, stronger and a bit tanner than the human boy. Peter wasn't fazed by him and held his hand, willing to act like a gentleman. "Peter Jennings, I'm Eve's old boyfriend from high school." If John was supposes to be intimidated, he didn't show it and returned the handshake while still holding Six's hand.

"John Smith. And yes, that is my real name." John replied contentedly before looking at Six with an adoring stare as he spoke the next words. "I'm Eve's current boyfriend." Peter blinked, not expecting the honest statement from the young man in front of him. He looked at Six for any sign of lie but she just smiled at the man, hugging his arm to her chest like how a girlfriend might act.

"I didn't realize you were dating anyone." Peter stated lamely as he noticed the pure adoration in John's eyes. He studied their body language as John whispered something into Six's ear. Like how Six seemed so naturally lean into John like he was her rock. Like John's gaze soften when Six's laughed and smiled at him. Peter sighed, admitting defeat to the young man in front of him. "My mistake, Eve. I won't say I'm sorry for stealing a kiss though." He gave John a cheeky grin which John rolled his eyes at. This guy wasn't even half as bad as Logan.

"Peter," Six called out, reaching into her neck and pulling a silver chain over her neck with a key attached to it. Peter internally smiled; glad she kept the necklace close to her heart for all these time but frown when she forced the accessory into his palm. "I can't keep this anymore. I can't keep you anymore." Those words cut him deep but he continued smiling. She released John's hand and wrapped her arms around Peter's narrow waist, pulling him into one last hug. Peter didn't care if John was hovering nearby with a glare. He leaned down and inhaled her sweet scent, kissing her hair and returning the hug with equal force.

"Ok, I can accept that. Now, I need to have a man-to-man talk with John. I won't punch him." He quickly added as he noticed the suspicious look on her cute face. "He'll come back to you unharmed." He promised, tapping her nose as she stepped away. She gave John a questioning stare which he assured with a hug and a whispered promise. Six leaned up and kissed his cheek, reminding John what gate number and when their flight left. He rolled his eyes at her nagging and kissed her forehead, muttering he'll be fine. The two boys watched as she met up with Logan and Sam and disappeared into the crowd. "You know, it took me almost a month for Eve to kiss me in public on the cheek." Peter mentioned nonchalantly as he returned to his seat, gesturing John to take Eve's.

John sat gingerly, keeping his expression closed as he looked at Peter. Peter recognized the distrust in the boy's blue eyes and tried to give him a friendly smile. "Look, I'm not going to try to steal her away from you." Peter said, wanting to clear that up before tackling other things. John visibly relaxed, making Peter wonder about him. "When did you and Eve meet?" He asked.

"At her mother's funeral," John answered in a grave voice. "Bless that woman's heart." Peter nodded his head, offering a silent prayer for the deceased woman. "Logan, the young man from before, is her cousin and also my best friend. Her mother was his favorite aunt and I thought I should be there for him. I got lost looking for Logan and Eve was there, trying not to cry. At the time, I didn't know it was her mother's funeral I was attending. When I saw her tear stained face, my heart cracked. I gave her a shoulder to cry on, silently comforting her in her time of need." Peter nodded his head; silently glad John was there to comfort Six when he couldn't.

"When did you two start dating?" He questioned, trying to steer the conversation to a happier time. Again, another fake memory appeared in John's head, clear as day. A soft smile that rang no falsehood spread on his face, making the memory almost seem real.

"Near the end of our senior year," John recalled lightly. "We've been spending a lot of time since she's been living at Logan's house and I came by almost daily. I've liked her for a while and luck was on my side when we were paired up for a physic project. We were alone in the lab and I leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked and almost strangled me if it wasn't for a teacher appearing right then. After that, we've been avoiding each other until the same teacher forced us into the lab and to finish our project. Crazy coot… We did that project and Eve asked me why I kissed her. I couldn't lie to her so I blurted out the truth. I needed to kiss her or else I was going to regret it from the rest of my life if I didn't see her ever again. She laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks. I thought she was sad and I figured I ruined my chance with her. But she leaned over and pulled me close before kissing me, calling me a damn fool. We've dated ever since."

Peter sighed and pulled out the necklace Six gave him. "I gave her this on her birthday and then kissed her. She smacked me, stormed off but then returned to grab the necklace. It's the key to my heart." John covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Oh laugh all you want, I know it's sappy. That was a year ago." Peter grabbed John's hand and forced the necklace into his hand. "Keep it; it doesn't work for my heart anymore. Oh god, that sounds even sappier."John nodded his head as Peter groaned in distress. "See what this girl's done to me. You might want to get out while you're still you."

"Not a chance." John answered truthfully.

"Good choice. Eve is a special girl that comes only once in a lifetime. I lost my chance and I would give up everything just to get it back but turning back time is impossible. Hold on to her, hold on tight and never let go, John. Because Eve will try everything if she wants to go."

"She's a stubborn one." John answered before standing up to shake Peter's hand. "But I'm even more stubborn." Peter nodded his head, laughing before disappearing into a crowd of people, onto a plane to take him far away from this place that harbors too many memories for him and a certain girl.

A/N2: Ok, one more part and then this arc is over.


	17. Leaving the Past pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This part almost didn't happen because my brain died during revising. Hopefully this is a fitting Four/Six ending for the arc. Thank you for all the reviews, alert and favorites. Special shout-out to iplaythefish for all the reviews. That totally helped me finish this moment. You rock! =D

Leaving the Past pt. 3

"Do you think she's ok?" Sam asked as they glanced over to where Six was sitting. She was silent for the long walk to gate E 22. None of Sam's jokes or Logan's sarcastic comments drew any words from her. She just found a seat and drowned the guys out with her iPod. Christ advised them to leave her alone. 'She has enough to deal with, without you two bothering her,' the older gentleman said with a soft fatherly smile towards the girl. But of course, Sam and Logan didn't heed his warning.

"Didn't Christ order you to leave me alone, brother dearest?" Six asked as Logan approached her. Sam stood a few feet away, offering a cautious smile. He was smart enough not to get involved with a pissed Six. Logan, on the other hand, wasn't. He just stood there with his friendly smile and relaxed posture. The brunette in front of him didn't say a word. She just tucked her hands in her pockets and glared at the boy.

"Come on, little sis…" Logan cooed, giving her a puppy dog pout. Six just gave him a blank stare which was normal. Sam observed Logan take a few steps back. Gray eyes wide with shock and surprise. Something caught the young man off guard as he walked back and grabbed Sam's arm.

"What's wrong, Logan?"

"I can't sense anything from her." Logan confessed, giving the girl another worried glance. It was like Six put a force field around her emotions. Logan couldn't sense anything. No frustration. No anger. No happiness. The girl is just a blank slate and that frights Logan, a lot more than it should.

"You know, I still think you legacy is creepy." Sam commented, getting off topic. "I mean it's like you're in our head or something." Logan rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the many uncomfortable chairs the airport has. It's not like he asked to be human radar of emotions and crap like that. He also hates his legacy too. Feeling a constant hum of emotions from everyone gets exhausting. He learned how to ignore most people but sometimes it gets out of hand, especially in an airport like this one. What sucks the most is confusing his emotions with someone else's or vice versa. At times, it's difficult to distinguish between the two.

"Join the freaking club, Samuel." He muttered bitterly before focusing on Six. "But there are more annoying legacies out there. Christ told me about mind readers and convincers one day when he was in a sharing mood. You do not want to mess with those fellows." But the chances of Sam or him actually meeting those legacies were slim. "But this Peter guy must be a work of art if he made Six like this." He commented, getting back on topic.

"I wonder what's taking John so long." Sam wondered out loud, glancing back the way they came. Their flight still had an hour wait.

"John's a big boy and Loric Garde. I doubt you'll have to worry about him." Logan answered. Sam didn't look relieved though, constantly glancing at his cell phone. Logan could sense the worry radiating off the boy. It was welcoming compared to the stone cold girl a few feet from them. "Sam, John possesses superhuman strength, endurance and speed. Peter is maybe a few inches taller than him and lip-locked with Six multiple times." Logan blinked, processing his words. "Actually, kissing Six may give him an edge. He has to have some balls to do that. She's scary."

"And can hear every since word you're saying." She replied, giving Logan a hard stare which he smiled back at. He was just happy Six was talking to him. Knowing nothing can wipe that smirk off of his face, Six closed her eyes, focusing on the music pounding in her ears. Her hand unconsciously patted her neck, searching for the cold metal of the chain and found nothing. Just her Loric pendant. It felt wrong, not having the charm, not having a part of Peter with her. But the world hasn't ended. She's still here, alive and breathing, after losing her love. She's still standing, ready to face another day. I can get through this, she thinks, ignoring the pain throbbing in her chest annoyingly. I have to get through this.

"Six…" Logan asked, seeing a pained expression slip out of her carefully constructed façade. He stood up, ready to offer her a comfortable shoulder to lean or punch. He truly cares for the girl in front of him like a sister.

"Logan, leave her alone." Logan turned and Six opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. John stood in front of them, holding two Styrofoam cups. He smiled carefully towards Six as he held the cup for her to take. "It's hot chocolate." Her favorite, Six thought as her fingers wrapped around the cup, absorbing the warmth. "Be careful." He reminded before turning his full attention to the brunet beside him.

"John! I am so sorry about shoving you earlier. I panicked." Logan explained under the glowering glare of John. "Look, it's a reflex." He continued, running right hand through his hair while giving John an unconvincing smile.

"Reflex?" John repeated before sipping his drink. Logan nodded his head confidently. "Like how when you're lying, you run your right hand through your hair." John smiled smugly as Logan paused, looking at traitorous right hand, and sighed. Instead of looking ashamed like a normal person, Logan shrugged it off and grabbed Sam to buy some snacks. John sighed at his friends before returning his attention to the lone female of the group. "Do you ever wonder why we deal with him?" John asked, wanting to fill the silence.

"It helps if you plot his gruesome death." Six muttered, blowing at the hot liquid before taking a sip. He wasn't expecting a response from her but smiled and took the seat beside her. She looked like a little girl with her hands cupped around the drink, savoring the sweet liquid. Her dark hair framed her face. Her hazel eyes had a distant look. She's probably thinking, John deduced. Instead of taking the pushy approach like Logan, John just sat besides her, keeping his right hand beside her left, just in case she needed him. He was content; sitting here, people watching until she made the first move.

Six peeked between her bangs, wondering if he was going to say anything. John had a relaxing smile on his face as he glanced at the crowd, sipping his drink. He wore his usual hoodie/jacket combo that brought attention to his strong shoulders and neck. She could feel the heat from his hand even though they weren't touching. It was calming, knowing he was just here. The urge to tell him bubbled in her stomach and she closed her eyes, trying to will it away. It wouldn't though. The feeling continued rolling around in her stomach until she wrapped her finger around his. "John…" He turned and smiled his usual encouraging smile.

"Six," he whispered back, waiting for her to speak first. But what can she say after what happen? Her head was jumbled with mixed emotions; some still lingered on Peter with his easy smile, warm eyes and normalcy. But others started appearing for the boy next to her, who made her feel like she can take on anything if he was just beside her. Damn it Six, why didn't you sort this out before, she cursed in her head. Emotions are a bitch. John squeezed her hand like he could sense her thoughts. "Don't worry. I'm here." And that was just the push she needed.

"Is it my fault for letting Peter in?" She asked rhetorically, allowing the words that were running through her head a voice. "I mean, if I was stronger, I could've pushed him away. I would have kept him at arm's length for his own safety. I wouldn't have let him so close but…" She trailed off; trying to pinpoint what exactly made being around Peter so easy to be around, so easy to talk to, so easy to be just normal.

"He's just Peter?" John supplemented for her, finishing off his drink. "You know, he's really, really hard to hate." Six smiled, knowing it's true. Peter just had that quality about him that made hating him just wrong. "And if it makes you feel better, I think even if you were stronger, if you were able to push him away, he would just find a way to wiggle into your heart. He isn't the type of guy that just gives up easily." John laced their fingers together and smiled at her. "It's not your fault."

"Well if the Great John says so, it must be true." Six teased, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably. John rolled his eyes and rests his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "John?" He made a soft sound, telling her he's still awake. "What did he ask you?" John opened his eyes to see Six staring up at him.

"Just basic things like how we met and when we started dating." John answered honestly. Six sat up straight and gave him a teasing smile.

"Oh really? And how did I meet the Great John?"

"Well," he started catching on to her teasing tone. "I met the Amazing Eve at her mother's funeral. She was trying to keep a strong façade but I was able to see a few tears sneak pass her eyes. Like a gentleman I am, I scooped her up in my arms and comfort her." Six's shoulders shook as she chuckled at the thought. John granted her a cheeky smile and lean in close to whisper into her ear. "Oh if you like that, you'll enjoy our first kiss."

"Do I ever want to know?"

"Hey! I put a lot of thought into these memories. I swear this one isn't as cheesy."

"Doubt it."

Ignoring her comment, John starts retelling their first kiss. "You stayed with Logan for the rest of high school. I've admired you from afar but didn't make a move because technically you were like a sister to my best friend and guy code states, best friends cannot date best friend's little sister. Trust me on this." She rolls her eyes and hides her smile behind the rim of her cup. It already sounds ridiculous. "But fate had different plans; we were paired up on a physic project. During the project, I realize this may just be the last time I get to see you alone like this. Building up all my courage, I leaned in and kissed you. And you fell head over heels in love with me."

"Did not." She replied instantly, smacking his arm to wipe the smug smile off John's face. He laughed, happy to see a bit of her normal self. "Your reality is cheesy." John sighed, accepting the fact he can't please her. "Cheesy but nice." Six admitted, resting her head against his shoulder again, imagining their relationship.

"Ok, we have a cheesy relationship." John repeated. "But I won't changing for the world." Six smiled but there were still hints of sadness in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about Peter? It could help. Maybe make it hurt less." John felt more than saw Six nod her head. Closing her eyes, she conjured up a memory that was happy. So many filled her head but one stood out the most.

"I was turning seventeen." She began, remembering the day clearly. "Peter planned a silly surprise party for me. His whole house decked out with streamers, balloons, confetti. You know basic party things. I was popular back then. The whole house was full of people, it felt like it was about to burst." Six remembered all the smiles and jokes, it slowly warmed her heart. "Peter took my hand after a while and dragged me out of the suffocating crowds. The sun was setting and we stood at his cliff, admiring the beauty. He then held out the necklace with a key, dangled in front of his face, forcing me to take a step closer to see what it was. At that exact moment, he pulled the necklace away and leaned in, kissing me. I was surprised and did the first thing that came to my mind. I punched him and ran off. My heart was beating so hard it hurt my chest." Six clenched the front of her shirt, remember the rapid pace. "But… I remembered the necklace and ran back. Peter sat there, laughing his head off. Laughing until tears streamed now his cheek before looking at me with his green eyes and muttered it was totally worth it. At that moment, with the sun setting in the back and Peter smiling at me in his Peter way, I knew I love him."

"Do you still love him?" John couldn't stop the question from escaping his mouth.

"Do you still love Sarah?" Six countered, allowing her mouth to act before her head. John paused and looks away. Six sat up but John's tight hold kept their fingers interlaced. "John, when I saw Peter today, it was like a whirlwind of emotions exploded in my gut. I was shock that he hasn't changed at all. I was happy he was still my Peter. But today, seeing and talking to him away, I realized I couldn't keep him." She trailed off, looking for some more words.

"With Sarah, I think a part of me might still love her." John answered, trying to figure out his feelings for Sarah and Six. "But I think I was more in love with what she represented. She's something I couldn't have: a normal life. With her, I wasn't Number Four. I wasn't a savior of an alien race. I was just John. Just plain old John." He stared into Six's warm hazel eyes and he knew she understood.

"But you're not plain old John." Six answered back. "You're far from plain. You're sweet. You're brave. You're reliable to some extent."

"Hey…"

"But, you're not plain old John." Six repeated, touching his arm. "You're more than that." John allowed her words to sink in and smiled at her, at the wonderful girl who was becoming a bigger part of his life every passing second. Her thinking face slides into place as she figured out the next words. "Peter makes hating him difficult, makes loving him so easy it's like breathing. A part of me craves to love him. But another part doesn't. I loved him but I'm not in love with him. At least not anymore. He's a happy memory, but he's just a memory now."

"So, I guess that means you won't need this any longer." John asked as he stood up and dangled the silver necklace in front of her face. Six stared at it in awe as the familiar key danced in front of her. She stood up, reaching for it but John jerked it back. His lips lightly brushed hers in a wonderful mistake. It was faint, almost unnoticeable but a spark jolt between the two Loric teens. Six placed her hands on John's chest, looking at him with shock hazel eyes. He started back, equally shock before his lips curled into a smirk. "Gosh Jane, what's with you, necklaces and kissing boys?" He added wink as he noticed the girl's awe expression turn into an angry glare.

"Don't forget I have a mean right hook!" She shouted, nearly tackling the boy who danced away. Both teens were smiling and laughing, dispersing the tense atmosphere from before. John may not be Peter. Six may not be Sarah. But somewhere between those two lost loves, Six meet John.

A/N: I don't know where the last lines came from. End of that arc and now I can finish homecoming! Review!


	18. Homecoming pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This is the longest moment I have ever written. Ten pages in Word doc. Again, this is in Sarah's pov. Some of you may be mad at her after Power of Six. I rewrote this so many times it's not even funny. Enjoy and review! Also, thank you for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. Oh, and iplaythefish, I made the avatar we were talking about! Check it out on my profile. =)

Homecoming pt. 2

They've been here for a week now. John, Sam, Logan, Six and Christ lived in the tiny house for one week. I glanced at my calendar, counting the little boxes that represent days. No one else beside Mark knows John is back. We've kept it a guarded secret, knowing that hell would break out if they found him, the terrorist who blew up Paradise High School and ran off in the night. FBI would be all over this place. I sighed and rummaged through closet for a blouse that matched my jeans. A familiar honk from Mark's car woke me up from my musing.

"Ooh, guess who's here?" My little brother sang as he poked his head into my room. His dirty blond mess of a hair fell over his eyes as he grinned at me. The little dimples appeared on his cheek as he flashed his pearly whites. "Marky here for Sarah!" He screamed, announcing it to the world and making kissy faces towards me. I glared at him before groping my nightstand for anything to throw at him.

"Get out of my room, Corey!" I screamed, tossing my hair brush at him. He closed the door, barely dodging the comb. Through the closed door, I could still hear his giggles and he just started singing 'Sarah and Mark sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!' at the top of his lungs. Little twerp, I thought as I took off my shirt and pulled the blouse over. Grabbing my bag, I bolted down the stairs. "Bye Mom!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran out, greeted by the sight of Mark's sensible truck. He gave me a familiar smile as I slide in.

"Bad morning?" He asked as he slowly backed up, watching for incoming traffic.

"How did you know?" I asked a bit stun that Mark could still read me after our messy breakup. He gave me a sly smile before reaching over to brush a strand of my hair out of my blue eyes. I tried to hide a shiver as his knuckles accidently grazed my cheek softly. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears.

"Well, let's see. Your hair has knots, your blouse is on backwards and I think there's a trace of yogurt on your lips." He gently caressed my lower lip with his thumb, wiping the bit of yogurt he was talking about away. He licked his thumb in unknowingly alluring way. The action drew my attention to his kissable lips. "Mmm… strawberry." He hummed in a husky voice and gave me a painfully familiar look that never failed to cause my heartbeat to speed up.

I shouldn't be attractive to Mark anymore. But I am. He's not a hard boy to like after he stopped being a jerk and back to being that hometown boy I fell for. After John left, I was devastated. It was like my world just stopped, ceased moving at all. Mark helped a bit, making the pain hurt less and help take my mind off of John not being beside me. He was much nicer now. Emily even noticed the changes in his friends. The football guys didn't have their horrible leader to follow. Everyone in town noticed how much time we've spent together. A few girls even approached me and commented about it.

"Sarah!" They'll scream as they corner me in the hallway. "Are you and Mark dating again? You're so lucky! He's so hot and caring and – " By then, I've tuned them out and watch Mark help a freshmen with directions or a teacher with books. And there was his smile. A real smile that I've hasn't seen in a long time. I never know how to handle those comments since I was still technically together with John. I'll usually smile and sigh, not really confirming or denying their assumptions.

"Thanks…" I whispered, quickly wiping my mouth for any more traces of yogurt. "Keep your eyes on the road. No peeking." I ordered with a fake mad tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mark replied chuckling and keeping his brown eyes on the road. I took this time to peek at his profile. Strong chin with a bit of stubble he didn't shave off this morning. His dark brown hair was crop close in a military similar haircut that gave him a clean look. I smiled as I noticed his smile, a small content one which he didn't show often unless around his younger sister and maybe me. Stop it, I ordered myself as I finally turned my shirt around and ran my fingers through my knotted blonde hair.

"How's community college?" I asked, suddenly needed to fill the unbearable silence.

"You know. School is school." Mark answered nonchalantly. He was enrolled in a local community college this summer with hopes of transferring to a university in a year or so. He's growing into a man everyone in Paradise could be proud of. I smiled sadly. It felt like everyone was moving forward and I was left behind watching them, waiting for John to return. "Hey, what's wrong Sarah?" I looked up, surprised by his voice that was laced with concern and worry. His warm familiar brown eyes bore into my eyes and he just knew. He just knew and I'm not surprised. The car gently pulled to the side and we sat there; Mark watching and waiting for me to respond.

"I'm fine." The lie was so easy it literally slipped through my mouth. But Mark knew me for too long. He knew in a heartbeat I was lying. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Warmth spread from the light touch on my shoulder throughout my whole body, calming me. "How much has change, Mark?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the warmth he was providing and onto something else, anything else. This chapter with Mark should've been closed a long time ago. But right now, every part of my being is screaming at me to open the book again and let Mark in. This time things will be better. We've grown up; at least I know Mark has. But what about me?

"Sarah, you may have felt that the world has stop turning but the rest of us hasn't. Yes, Sarah. A lot has changed since that day. I'm sorry for what happened last year. I was jealous of John for getting together with you. I was immature and a jerk. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I want to make amends with those guys. I want to make amends with you." He reached out and took my hand, looking deep into my eyes. "I know this won't change the past but I really am sorry. About the fall fair incident, the house fire, everything." Just looking into his eyes, I knew how sorry he is.

"I know." I whispered, squeezing his hand. "Let's go. Sam and John would love to hear an apology like that." Mark groaned, shook his head and smiled at me before releasing my hand. The warmth was gone almost instantly and I found myself wishing he didn't let go. I shouldn't be craving for it. The car fell silent after Mark's heartfelt apology. A comfortable silence but my head was churning with conflicting emotions for different boys. Feelings for John have weakened over the months and the feelings for Mark have reemerged. Maybe because of our close proximity, familiarity because of history and knowing for certain Mark won't disappear in a day or a week.

"Hello Ms. Hart. Mr. James." Christ greeted us sternly as we stepped into the shaded home. He was seated in front of the monitors like usual, eyes combing the news for anything interesting or alarming. He always greeted us like this every day. My guess is to keep the distance between us. He has no attachments to Mark and I and I guess he would like to keep it that way. They were going to leave inevitable. Mark nodded his head as greeting and started some small chat with the older man. I glanced around the messy living room where John and Logan slept for the past week. Six was given John's old room and Sam took the guest. Christ reluctantly took Henri's room. I remember a few days ago the look on John's face when he glanced into the room where his father or father figure once slept. It was heartbreaking and no one spoke to him the entire night, leaving him alone with his thoughts and memories. "The four of them are in the back, training. Six is most likely beating the crap out of the guys." He chuckled at the last part and tipped the ashes from his cigarette into a tray.

"Thanks," Mark said as he held the door open from me. Christ shockingly smiled back at him before turning his emerald eyes to the monitor. He has a nice smile. True to Christ's word, we were welcomed by the sight of Logan soaring through the air and hitting the ground with a hard thump, courtesy of the girl on the other side of the field. A smug smile graced Six's striking face as Logan groaned and gradually stood up. John and Sam both had their backs to us as they watched their friend stagger over to them. "God, that looked painful." I jumped as his breath brushed my face before nodding my head.

"Fuck… that hurts." Logan cursed as he rubbed his back. "Thanks for going easy on me, Six." He shoots her a dagger full glare which she shrugged off nonchalantly. Her black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail which grazed her slender neck whenever she turned her head. She wore a black wife beater paired with some athletic shorts and jogging shoes. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her arms and legs with bits of dirt clinging to her. She looked like a goddess of fitness and health.

The guys were also dressed in minimum amount of clothing too. John and Logan were both shirtless, showing off their sun-kissed body with lean muscles. Sam wore a t-shirt probably a bit embarrassed by his lack of natural muscles or sculpted body. Logan limped over and slapped John's arm before collapsing on the wooden deck, groaning out of pain. "John, tag you're it. You go and let Six beat you up. I'll supervise."

"From the floor? Lazy bum." John replied as he stepped over his friend and smiled at the girl. Six was doing a few stretches, stared back with sparkling hazel eyes. "Are you done playing with the boys?" He asked as she switched her right leg for her left. Her eyes traced the length of his body before smiling and moving into a fighting pose.

"Sure, show me where a real man is." She countered just before John charged forward, dodging his half-hearted attempt. It felt weird watching them fight. Fighting was always something barbaric and dangerous to me. It shouldn't look like scripted dance but John and Six made it so. They moved fluidly and in tune with each other. Every punch or kick was met with a well timed dodge or block. Their punches connected but no visual damage was done. The distance between the two fast and agile bodies slowly diminished. Six's face was inches away from John when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Neither was bothered by their close proximity. Six had a teasing smile which John returned easily before she broke out of his grip and they started circling each other once more.

"Hey Sam," Mark asked as he leaned against the rail. Sam turned away from the fight and glanced up with curious brown eyes. I think he would have re-think taking a sip of his water if he predicted Mark's next words. "Are Six and Logan together?" The boy turned into a human fountain, spitting water which Mark barely dodged. His eyes grew into the size of my mother's good china and froze like a statue. Logan burst out laughing, rolling on the wooden deck, clenching his sides in pain. I wouldn't blame Mark for thinking they were together. Logan and Six were painfully comfortable with each other. Half the time, they seem more like a couple than John and I. I frown at the last thought, slowly processing my idea.

"Oh god no!" Sam shouted, wiping his mouth of any excess water. He glanced over to the fight, making sure neither Loric heard our discussion. "I mean John would be pissed. He's not saying anything but I think there something going – I mean, there is nothing going on between them." Sam finished as he noticed me behind Mark. "Sarah, there is – "

"Mark, you are a freaking riot!" Logan interrupted, finally sitting up and not gasping for breaths. Bernie appeared, attracted by Logan's outburst, wagging his beagle tail happily. Logan reached out to rub his butt and continued speaking. "Six would most likely rip my balls off if I look at her the wrong way. I'll like to reproduce in the near future. But I'll admit she is a fine specimen of a Loric female." His gray eyes eyed the fight before turning to me and gave me a smile that made my inside churn. I really hope he can't sense my conflicting feelings from before. "Anyways, she already likes someone else." Someone else? Who? The question was on the tip of my tongue.

"Whoa!" We all looked up just in time to see Six successfully throw John over her shoulder and twisted his arm into a painful lock. He struggled but broke it and retaliated with a swift back kick. But the girl skillfully dodged it by jumping and using John's shoulder as leverage. John didn't stop there though. He took her arm, stopping her in mid-jump, and threw her to the ground. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as all the air left her lungs. John moved quickly, pinning her arms over her head and legs trapping hers down. She had a fierce expression on her face as she tried to get up but John abused his superior weight and strength, holding her down. Six wasn't going to give up; twisting her turning her body violently but John kept her down. "Uncle?" He asked, leaning in close so their lips nearly brushed.

"Bite me." She spitted back before closing her eyes and took a relaxing breath. John watched confused but kept a firm grip. Six opened her eyes and lean her head up, just brushing John's lips. My heart dropped and John's too because he released her wrists in shock. Six took that lapse and effectively kneed his side. They tumbled in the dirt, each trying to gain the upper hand and John wasn't victorious this time. She pinned him, using her whole body. Arms held above his head and her legs firmly pinning him down, John was trap. "Uncle?" She asked innocently. John struggled but Six's grip was too tight for him.

"Shit… uncle," John admitted. Six smiled in triumph and released his arms. John pounced then, grabbing her around the stomach and tackling her to the ground. She screamed in frustration as John pinned her for the second time and kept a safe distance away from her lips. "Cheater, that's not going to work a second time." He teased, eyes maybe dipping to a darker blue. Six opened her mouth, ready to retaliate.

"Hey! Stop flirting you two!" Logan shouted as he threw an open water bottle towards them. John turned and stopped the bottle but it already drenched to two teens. "There, that should cool you off!" John rolled off Six, shaking his head to get the drops out of his face. Six's tee was wet also, clenching to her body showing off subtle curves and dips. She glared at Logan who smiled back. "That's for the beating earlier, Six. Also, Christ needs to see you ASAP." She frowned and slowly stood up, grabbing a towel from Sam and gave us a friendly wave.

"Mark, Sarah, how long have you been here?" John asked as he ran his hand through his drenched blond hair. He looked good standing there in the bright sun like he was made to be bathed with light. Bits of dirt and grass clenched to his sweat covered body. His athletic shorts rode low on his hips. A tired but energetic spark was in his blue eyes.

"Long enough to see you get your ass kicked." Sam answered which prompted John to grab him in a headlock. The guys struggled, Sam trying to break it and John keeping him traps. They chuckled and laughed like teenage boys, like they should. "Ok! I surrender! Let go! Stupid Lorics and their superhuman strength." He cursed under his breath. Logan and John traded knowing smiles before entering the shady house.

"Are you sure, Christ?" The mood in the house was grave as we stepped in. Six sat in an uncomfortable chair beside Christ's spot in front of the monitor. Her hair was pulled loose now, cascading down her back. Christ took a drag from his cigarette and frowned at the monitors like it was the machine's fault for the girl's sad tone. He nodded his head once and then closed his eyes. "Is this really the only option?" She questioned, leaning forward and grabbed the older man's wrist. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. It felt like the room was holding its breath, waiting for whatever the man was going to say.

"There are multiple signs of a possible Loric being in Spain. John mentioned something like that before. I've checked and it may be true. We all can't go that much is obvious. If John set foot in an airport, red lights will immediately flash on. Same can be inferred with Sam. Logan and John still need to hone their legacies. Six – "

"I'm the only option." She finished in a dismissed tone. "My legacies give me the best chance to fight any Mogadorain scouts and if it gets too rough, I could just disappear. I've been on my own before. I understand how to survive by myself. I'm clearly the only and best option." Christ looks like he didn't want to agree with her but the argument is solid. She looks so strong, sitting there with an I'm-sure-of-myself smile and relax posture. Any traces of weariness from the sparring have vanished, leaving a battle ready girl full of confidence. "When's my flight?"

"No." I turned, and probably everyone else, to see John standing there with his arms crossed and a stern frown on his handsome face. He stepped pass Logan, Mark and me and faced Six with a harsh glare. "I'm not allowing you to go alone. I'm coming." With his arms crossed and jaw squared, John was a picture of authority. But Six wasn't the following type.

"Hell no!" She shouted standing up so John only had a few inches over here. The light bubbly mood has vanished leaving a tense astrosphere as the two teens glared at each other. "This could be our only chance." The same ferocious look sparked in her hazel eyes as she stared up defiantly into John's icy cold glare.

"So? If we split up, there's a chance we may never see each other again."

"Yes but there's a chance this boy or girl is in real trouble and needs serious backup! John, you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?" He repeated, angry and frustration evident in his voice. "You're the one who's unreasonable! This is a suicide mission, Six. You go over there and we can't help you. A whole ocean would separate us." His eyes soften as he glanced at her side, at where her scar is. "You're still injured." Six deflated slightly before glaring back at him.

"Yes, I am injured." She declared in an acidy tone. "That's a fact but it's also a fact that there are three more Loric teens that need our help. I'm going. You can't stop me." There was such a determination in her voice that makes anyone in the room realize Six is going to leave. John opened his mouth, ready to retaliate but the sharp sound of the chair scrapping the floor cut him off.

"Enough." Christ ordered and stepped between the fuming couple. Even with the human barrier, they still traded heated glares. "John, I hate this as much as you do but this is our only option. We need to make sure he or she is alive. Since the charm broke, we're in the dark about the others." John had a difficult expression on his face as he turned away from the two. Christ held a passport with some other documents. "This is your new identity and ticket. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

Six took the pile of papers and flipped open the blue book, scoffing at the name. "Maren Elizabeth? Really, Christ? Do I look like a Maren?" Christ smiled and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner. John at this point was unable to stay in the room, stomped past us and headed through the back door without a second glance. Six's hazel eyes soften and she took a tentative step towards the door.

"No." Logan spoke as he held his arm out to stop her. His face was twisted in pain as he touched his forehead. Six opened her mouth, concern flooding her eyes at the boy's pain. "I'm fine, Six but I think it's better if you let him cool off. You'll just make him angrier. Sarah," I glanced up and was met with a soothing smile. "Can you check on him?" I nodded my head before heading to the door. Before reentering the unbearable summer heat, I glanced back to study everyone's expression. Logan and Six moved into the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones. Sam retired to his room to change. Christ lit another cigarette and frowned at himself. Mark stood beside him, glancing at what was on the screen. He looked up and offered an encouraging smile. That gave me the strength to open the door and face John.

From the deck, John wasn't difficult to locate. He was the only six feet guy who was flinging things around using only his mind. Bernie sat a safe distance away, panting and observing his human friend with worried beagle eyes. His trademark long tail wasn't wagging happily. John was muttering to himself about something. I honestly hope he's not wishing for a response from Bernie. Yes, Bernie is an amazing little dog but if he talks back, I might just faint.

"Bernie, don't ask that." John muttered after he calmed down. I was still a few feet away but fragments of their one-sided conversation filtered over. "And stop repeated it. It's not going to make it true." He glared at the dog who gave him a disapproving look; at least I think it's a disapproving look. "Bernie, she just… she just makes all my emotions run haywire. No wonder Logan's in physical pain." John was now resting beside Bernie with his back still facing me. I could almost imagine his expression; a serious one with bits of worries and concern lining his soulful blue eyes. Bernie nudged his hand and gave John a – if beagles could – serious expression. "Maybe… maybe I am in love with her." John confessed. A silence filled the air and my heart dropped the second time today. John then clenched his head and let out a scream of frustration. "This is insane! I can't. I can't love her. I can't love Six!"

"Love Six?" Those words left my mouth before I could stop them. John whirled around and stared at me with shocked eyes. I covered my mouth, cursing for the lack of control. "Um… hi?" My boyfriend just admitted to his pet dog and me (by pure accident) that he is in love with another girl and the first words out of my mouth was hi.

"Sarah…" Well, he seems more compose than I am.

"I wasn't supposes to hear that, was I?" I asked, finally regaining control of my mouth. John nodded his head as I slide beside Bernie, stroking his back. John awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding my eye contact. We sat there in silence, trying to sort out of thoughts and feelings. John has the same problem as I am. We're both confused souls unsure of what we want. John changed so much in these few months apart. I can't deny it any longer. We're not the same people. We can never be the same because people are constantly changing. "John," I started figuring someone needs to start this. "When did you start loving Six?"

"I… I'll have to say a few months ago." John began, plucking at the dry grass absentmindedly. "We were in St. Louis during Mardi Gras, acting like normal teens at a huge party. It was one of the few times we could truly enjoy ourselves without worrying about Mogadorains or saving the world or problems in general. I guess I was wrong. Sam and I failed to notice a Mogadorain scout appearing beside us until it was almost too late. He nearly stabbed me in the back if it wasn't for Six. She shoved me out of the way and took a huge stab to the side." John leaned forward, keeping his head between his knees, gasping for breaths like the memory was physically painful. I reached over tentatively, wanting to ease the pain away but he turned and gave me a small smile before I could touch him. "We handled the scout easily and rushed her to Christ in time."

"Why didn't you use your special rock thingy?" I asked, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt. I remembered Six's scream from the school a few months ago. An intense scream followed by having the wound disappeared completely. It was like having an on demand miracle. I turned to John and his expression made my stomach churn. I couldn't imagine seeing someone I know get stab in front of me, let alone anyone close. John's face was pale, losing its healthy youthful glow and this was just the memory. Going though it must have been tough, ten times worse than remembering it.

"We couldn't." John answered when he finally found his voice. "To heal a wound, you'll need to go through double the original pain. This wound nearly killed her. Using the healing stone…" would kill her; I finished in my head when John couldn't. The wound may have closed up but Six wouldn't be here. "Sarah, when I saw her get stab, I couldn't breathe. It was like a fist closed around my lungs and forced all my air out. Of that night, all I could remember was her white dress stained red, my hands sticky with her blood, her breathless gasp for air and the sickening copper smell of blood clinging to everything." He stared at his clean hands but he was probably imagining crimson blood bathed hands and sweet copper smell evading his nose.

"That wasn't the worst part." John continued, placing his hands beside him. There's more? His voice grew unnaturally distant. "Christ is or was a trained doctor. When we returned, he took her in immediately. Logan and I were forced to handle the Mogadorains which was easy. They kept our minds busy but afterwards, nothing. Christ wouldn't let us in. We were forced to wait outside with no idea of her condition. Waiting. The wait was terrible. In that time, I couldn't function, Sarah. I ran maybe a hundred memories through my head; things like her smile or laugh or sarcastic comment. And I realized I need her. I need to know she will be there beside me. I realized I might be in love with her." The way he said it, the last line, I knew he was in love with her too.

"John…"

"But I shouldn't!" He shouted, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I shouldn't be in love with her. I love you, Sarah and Loric's only fall in love once." I couldn't say the same to him because human's don't love once. We love multiple times with different people and maybe – in my case – at the same time. John lay down and stared at the limitless blue sky over us. "But loving her just feels so right and so easy. I shouldn't feel like this but I do."

"I know the feeling." Again, my mouth was running on auto-pilot. "John, I still love you. I still love that boy I met on the first day of school who had a beagle and a nervous shy smile." The memory was so fresh in my head. I tried to cling to it but a pair of warm brown eyes invaded it. "But, after a while, my heart started fluttering whenever Mark is near. Can you believe it? Mark, the jerky boy who bullied you and Sam." I lowered myself and stared into the sky, unable to look into John's eyes, which is ironic because they're both the same shade. My mouth continued on. "Mark, who's slowly, changed into the man who's nice and caring and a really great guy. I think that was the Mark who I fell in love with before." I turned to my side to face him. Those same blue eyes stared back.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked and I could see it. The same boy who loves me was still in the man in front of me. And there is probably the same girl who still loves him looking back but we're two different people now. He isn't John Smith, my home eco partner, my boyfriend and I'm not Sarah Hart, the camera obsessed home town girl, his girlfriend. We've drifted apart.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully because I'm afraid to step away from that role as his girlfriend into some unknown territory.

"Well, if I may interject,"

"Logan!" We both shouted before bolting up and turning to face the brown hair gray eyed boy. He stood there looking smug and clean in his jeans and flannel shirt.

"Hey guys, I thought you might want a shirt, John." He said before tossing a plain white shirt to him. I totally forgot he wasn't wearing one. "About your little problem," Logan started, tucking his hand into his pocket before slipping on a serious face. "Stop clinging to each other and let go. In that house, there are two people who want to be with you but are too understand and noble to do anything about it. So, sort out your shit soon please because Six is leaving in less than twenty-four hours. John, don't let your last words be angry." John and I faced each other, knowing we have to end this.

"Go," I encouraged, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I'm breaking up with you, John. You're not good for my heart." He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my forehead before jogging off towards the house to get the girl. I waited for a painful snap of losing my love like what happen with Mark but none came.

"Good work, camera girl." Logan complimented before helping me up.

"Are you serious about Mark?" I asked, feeling the same feeling pool in my stomach. Uneasiness, anticipation, hope, fear, and so much more. Logan's lips curled into a smirk and nodded his head.

"I'm never wrong." He answered back and I smiled before propelling myself towards the house, needing to see him. My fingers closed around the knob just as it was pulled back, pulling me in to collide with a hard chest. Warm safe hands caught and steady me. I look up to see Mark's shock and warm eyes.

"Whoa Sarah, where's the rush?" He asked, setting me secure on the ground. "I just saw John rush by and now you? Where's the fire?" His eyes were twinkling with happiness and enjoyment and it looked good. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him a fraction closer. "Sarah?" He repeated confused.

"I was rushing…" I said, surrendering to his warmth. "I was rushing to do this." And the kiss was, with lack of better words, perfect.

A/N2: There we go! That came out completely different than I thought. I like Sarah and Mark. Not Sarah and John. Everyone has their happy ending! Sorry, it seems to turn into a Sarah/Mark moment with a bit of John/Six if you squint. Now, I'm taking a poll. Should I write a moment about Six's scar? I have an outline but John basically explained the bulk of the accident. Reviews and tell me if I should!

Oh here's Bernie's side of the conversation with John:

"Are you in love with Six?"  
>"You're in love with Six! You're in love with Six!"<br>"Then, why were you mad at her for leaving?"  
>"John, just admit it. You are in love with the girl."<p>

Just insert Bernie's dialog between John's and it should make sense. I hope.


	19. Left Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: THIS MOMENT HAS HUGE SPOILERS FROM POWER OF SIX. End warning. =) Oh, italics are memories.

Left waiting

Six sat on the porch of the house impatiently, tapping her sneaker clad foot against the dry ground. She was muttering under her breath, cursing ever promising John anything. Her fingers were tightly clenched the two pendants dangling around her neck. Small marks from her nails were digging into her palm but she barely noticed the pain. Her hazel eyes were focus on the horizon where she watched John and Nine disappear a few moments ago. She shouldn't have let them leave without her. Stupid promise, Six thought as she looked at the pendant around her neck. It was John's. She could tell by the four groves drawn in the pendant, marking him as number four. Why did I let him go? She thought while closing her arms and hugging the pendant to her chest.

"Six?" She turned to the soft voice behind her. Ella wandered out from her bedroom wearing a huge t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Her long amber hair flowed pass her tiny shoulders. Bright eyes stared into Six's hazel ones as she took small steps towards the older girl. Six reached out, stroking Ella's soft hair flat and smiled at the younger girl. Ella sat down, pressing herself tight against Six's side. "They're safe." Ella reassured as Six ran her fingers through her hair. The older girl smiled realizing how messed up the situation is if an eleven year old had to comfort her.

"Ella, am I just worrying too much?" Six asked; her chin resting on Ella's head. They had somehow obtained information of where Sam could be held. Crayton was unsure and worried about revealing themselves to unnecessary dangers. John, on the other hand, was adamant that Sam was there. He felt crushed leaving his best friend behind and needed to save him. The older gentleman sighed and reluctantly agreed after no one else objected. Six allowed last night to run through her head.

_Six paced the small compact room she shared with Marina and Ella. Crayton and Nine both forced her out of the planning room because of John's orders. She spent the better half of the hour pacing the room and glaring at the analog clock. The constant ticking of the second hand just made the minutes feel longer. "Asshole." She muttered referring to the stupid blond boy with his wonderful blue eyes._

_She had spent the last hour repeating all details of the Mogadorain compound they were going to storm. She was sent out earlier to scout with Nine as her partner. But after doing her bit, John ordered her out of the room which is ridiculous. "Bastard." She muttered again before pointing her hand at the bed, making the pillow shot across the room in frustration. Bernie, the poor beagle, buried his head under his paw and made a sad whining noise. "Sorry Bernie." She apologized as she put the pillow back down and paced around again like a caged lioness._

"_But, what are they thinking?" Six asked after finish another round of pacing the small length of the room. "I'm much more helpful if I'm in there with them. They need me. I have more battle experience than John. I want to save Sam." Saying his name, her heart did an awkward lurch. She's been feeling this ever since leaving John and Sam behind to save Marina, Ella and Crayton. Scenarios ran through her head constantly after meeting John and not seeing Sam. Things like if she was there, maybe he wouldn't be held captive. If she didn't leave, maybe they could have found his father and got out undetected. Maybe if she helped and followed John instead of follow her gut and flew across the ocean, they would all be together, laughing and figuring out this mess. Six sighed in frustration and sat down, staring at the blank ceiling. "Why…? Why did we split up?"_

"_Because I'm an idiot." Six sat up and stared wide eyed at John. He was leaning against the door, gazing at her with unreadable eyes. He must have heard my rant, Six thought as she observe him sauntered over and crouched down, placing his hands on hers. His eyes searched her face like he was memorizing every one of her features. She stared back, waiting for him to speak. "Six, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for losing Sam. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry I'm a stupid hormonal boy who can't think straight when I'm near a girl. Am I missing anything?" He asked, clenching her hands in his larger ones._

"_Yea, you're missing a lot of stuff but I forgive you." Six murmured back. "Why did you force me out of the room?" John's smile waned as he looked at her. Her hair was loose, making her appear vulnerable and breakable. Her hazel eyes were dull from exhaustion and constant travel. This isn't the Six he was accustomed too. His Six is strong and sure of herself. His Six didn't look at him like he betrayed her. But, she never really belonged to him before. But she isn't in any condition to fight yet the same could be said about him. He had scars from retrieving his chest and rescuing Nine. He's bone tired but still, he was in better condition than Six. Crayton and Nine think it's because he's a guy and Six is a girl. Despite possessing more endurance and strength than humans, the difference between male and female was still there._

"_Six…" he started trying to gather his thoughts. She stood up and started pacing again, a nervous habit she picked up recently. Ella tried to get her to break it but to no avail. She recognized the look in John's face. It was one Katarine always give her when she was younger. A protective gaze that meant she isn't going to have a choice in anything. Six hated it; the feeling of utter helplessness. She still hates it. _

"_Were you planning on keeping me here?" She accused, glaring at him when John took her spot on the bed, following her with his eyes as she paced. "Where you planning on leave me behind? Leaving me to wait while you fight for your life? What the hell, John?"_

"_What the hell?" He repeated in a steady voice. He stood up, abusing his height. Six wasn't faze and just returned his glare mercilessly. "Six, I'm thinking about your safety. I'm thinking about what's good for the group."_

"_Oh, so you finally started thinking, what a fucking surprise. I'll inform the press. John fucking Smith finally gained a brain." Six's mouth was running. She knows it. John knows it. Bernie probably knows it too. But, both Loric teens understand she needs to get this out of her system before she blows up, before something really bad happens and there's no one to listen to her. "Are you going to leave me behind like Washington DC? Are you just going to think about your own selfish reasons and leave me alone to deal with the consequences? John, you can't do this anymore. I… I don't think I can handle it."_

_John reached out and pulled her close, enjoying her soft body pressed against his. She didn't realize that tears were streaming down her face until she felt how wet John's shirt has become. She was trembling. Damn it, Six thinks as she pressed her face firmly into John's chest, why am I so weak? "That's another thing I need to apologize for." John muttered, holding her close. "I'm sorry for making you worry. Six, I need you to be here." She opened her mouth to protest but John placed his finger lightly silencing her. "When I lost Sam, it felt like… I let him down, Six. I turned my back on him and ran. I don't want a repeat. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you. I need you to be safe. I need to know that after all this is done, I can return to you."_

_Need. I need you to be safe. Six repeated those words in her head as she looked at John. That's why he was so desperate. That was why he moved her out of the room when they were planning. That's why he was looking at her like it was the last time he might ever see her again. John slowly pulled his pendant off and slipped it gently over her head. It felt heavy. "Keep it." John ordered as he wrapped his palms around hers. She could feel the icy cold metal against her warm hands. "Keep it safe, until I come back. That's a promise."_

_Promise. Six stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against his. Promise me you'll come back. She thinks, wrapping her arms around his neck. Promise me you'll be safe. Promise me you'll never leave me again. But she didn't say any of those because there's no guarantee in their lives. "John, promise me… promise me nothing." He smirked ruefully and leaned in, sealing all his promises with a kiss._

"Yes, yes you are." Six turned with Ella safely tucked beside her to see the other girl. Marina stood there wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, showing off her heart shaped face. Her soft eyes smiled at Ella and Six. Marina is technically older than Six but at times, she felt like she's the younger out of the two. "John and Nine know what they're doing." At least, Marina wonders, I hope so.

"You don't know John like I do." Six replied back, stroking Ella's hair again like a mother soothing their child. But it was Six who needed more soothing out of the two. "He's impulsive, rash, and acts according to his gut." Her voice always takes a softer tone when speaking about the boy. "But… he's passionate, a quick learner and tries with all his might to do what he thinks is right."

"Six, you really like John, don't you?" Ella asked with a huge smile. Six didn't hesitate for a moment as she nodded her head. Yes, she does like John. She realized that a long time ago before Washington DC. But he was still in love with Sarah then, so she pushed her feelings away and got to know Sam. But, the connection continued. The pull is still there. And over time, it's grown to something more. She's more than attracted to John. And she knows he can feel it too.

"Liking John isn't difficult." Six whispered, keeping her thought to herself. Before Ella could ask anything else the door of their cabin burst open, revealing Crayton. His old eyes focused in the distance. "Crayton?" Six asked, placing Ella next to her and standing up to address the older man. His white hair was sticking up making him appear like a mad scientist. His blue eyes squinted, trying to identify the approaching figure. Six turned too, trying to find what Crayton could see.

"Bernie…" She whispered as she recognized the eagle flying toward them. The chimera landed in front of her with a note clasped firmly in his beak. Bernie stared at her with black eyes and dread filled her heart. The slip fluttered into her palm and her fingers peeled it open.

* * *

><p>"Fuck…" Nine cursed as he rested against the warm exterior of the SUV, trying to steady his labor breathing. His side is throbbing and he's not exactly sure what happen to his right shoulder. It was either broken, dislocated or just plain fucked up. Using his left hand, he groped his side, feeling maybe two or three ribs were broken. But he was in better shape than John. Ignoring the sickening smell of blood, he turned to the tent they set up earlier. A painful groan could be heard. Yea, Nine thinks as he closes his eyes, I got off much easier than John.<p>

The flap of the tent opened revealing a young woman with dirty blond hair and soft green eyes. Her face was covered with cuts. Blood dripped down her arms and legs. Her skin was sickly pale from the lack of sunlight. She's also limping. If the Mogadorains decide to attack now, Nine thinks biting back a groan, they're dead. "Hey, you ok?"She asked, using the car hood to relieve the weight off her bad leg.

"Just peachy." He moaned. "Get over here, Eight." Her gaze sharpened into a glare. "What? I'm fucking bleeding over here, sweetheart. So get your skinny ass over here and help." She compelled, limping over and followed his instruction. Her eyes softens as she realized how bad the injury and grimace. "Yea, it's not pretty. Now listen carefully, Eight – "

"Ellie." Nine pause mid-sentence and gave her a look. "My name is Ellie, not Eight."

"Still attached to your human identity? I don't care what the hell you name is. Now listen to me, I think my shoulder is dislocated. I need you to push until you hear a pop. No matter how much I curse and scream, keep pushing until you hear a pop. Understand?" Ellie hesitated but nodded her head, placing her hands firmly on his shoulder. Nine reached up, grabbing her shoulder, bracing for the intense pain. "Ok, now."

The tough girl pushed her whole weight on the arm, causing a painfully scream from the boy. He dug his blunt nails into her shoulder, screaming every cuss word imaginable in the human language. Following his instructions, Ellie didn't relent until she heard an audible pop from his shoulder locking in place. "Motherfucker…" Nine panted out as he stepped away and gingerly ran his hand over his shoulder. It was still throbbing but the pain was significantly less than before. "Thanks…"

"Don't ever make me do that again." Ellie swears as she rubs her shoulder where he was gripping. Through her thin t-shirt, four half-moons crescents could be seen, caused by Nine's nails. "Anything else, Sir? Would you like your shoes shine?" Her sarcasm was refreshing but her face blanched when she noticed his blood soaked shirt and large gash running down his jeans. Nine shook his head, massaging the shoulder and straighten up.

"No, I think you've done enough damage. I'll have our resident doctor take care of the rest." His midnight eyes focused on the distance where he sent Bernie a few moments ago. Hopefully backup was on the way. "How's Johnny boy?" He asked, leaning against the driver's door again, feeling a sharp jab on his right side but he ignored it like usual. Ellie turned to the tent, trying desperately to erase the image of blood and cries of pain from her mind.

"I patched him up as best as I could but the bleeding won't stop. His right arm is broken and I think half of his chest too." She grimaced at how badly things sound. Ellie looked up and stared at the tall man in front of her. His black hair was cut with a few strands cling to his face. His face had a few cuts and scars but that didn't hinder his good looks. With his arms crossed in front of his chest, it showed off his muscular chest and well sculptured arms nicely. His mouth frowned in a stoic manner, hiding any hint of emotion. Ellie glanced away, suddenly remembered she hasn't thanked him yet. "Thank you." Nine turned, tilting his head in confusion. "For saving me?"

"Oh?" Nine replied in surprise and his mouth twisted into a startling genuine smile. "You're welcome but to tell you the truth, you weren't the reason why we came." Ellie's face contorted into an expression of shock and before she could open her mouth to ask why, a familiar roar of an engine greeted them. He turned to watch a Jeep barrel forward towards them with a middle-age man, a hyperactive beagle and a trio of girls. Ellie tensed at the newcomers. "Six! Thank god girl! Took you long enough!" Nine greeted, wincing as pain registered in his mind again. He pushed it back and stared into Six's hazel eyes. From the distance, she understood right away.

"Marina, go check on John. Crayton, better fill the girl in what's going on." The two quickly followed her orders. Marina hopped out of the jeep gracefully, holding her medical kit and dashing towards the tent. Crayton moved much slower and guided Ellie away from the two dark haired Lorics. Ella appeared at Six's side holding a medical kit. Her amber eyes burned into Nine's darker ones, worry obvious in them.

"I'm fine, kid." Nine greeted as he pats her head, trying to reassure her. "Go help Crayton. Ellie could use some help. Six can patch me up. I trust her… kind of." Six smiled; glad he still has a sense of humor. Unwillingly, Ella followed his order and rushed over to help Crayton. Six glanced over his body, sighing, and placed her kit on the hood. "What? No greeting, Six? I'm literally dead on my feet and all you could do is scoff at me? That hurts." She pressed against his side, getting a blood curling howl out of the boy. "Shit… did you have to do that?" She didn't hesitate as she pulled his shirt up, revealing a gaping wound on his right side. "Ah, you've noticed."

"Fucker, quit talking and let me concentrate." She replied as she pulled out a cloth and firmly pressed it against the wound. "Anything else I should know?" She asked after dousing the gash with about a gallon of antibiotic ointment. He hissed in pain as she slowly wrapped a bandage around his torso. Nine winced as she pressed her soft fingers around his torso, feeling blindly for any other wounds.

"Yes nurse, I think I have two or three broken ribs on my right side. I dislocated and then relocated my right shoulder but I'm not a doctor but it's probably wrong. My leg has a huge gushing gash too. Guess which side?" She glanced at his right leg and noticed the huge puddle on the ground. "Aside from all of that, I'm just peachy."

"Peachy? I'm surprise you're still standing. There's probably some internal bleeding caused by the broken ribs." She deduced before sitting down and searched her kit for some more bandages. "I need you to take your pants off."

"My, isn't that kind of forward? I'll like to take you on a date first before you could get into my pants." Nine kidded causing Six to roll her eyes. "The wound isn't so bad. I'll let Seven patch me up." Six frowned but stood up to touch his right side, trying to locate where exactly his broken ribs were. "Don't you have a question to ask me?" Nine asked as her soft hand skimmed over his abdomen. She bit her lip and kept her eyes focus on his side and not his words. "This is probably irrelevant but John was hurt pretty badly, worse than me if you can believe that. Eight said his right arm was broken and half of his chest may have collapsed on him. But with Seven's legacy he'll be just fine." Six curled her fingers around Nine's shirt. She was shaking. "Six, he's alive." Nine reassured, grasping her hand in his, allowing his voice to dip down to a soft tone, the one he only used with Ella.

"Six?" Nine looked up to see Marina walking toward them with blood on her hands and her shirt. She looked tired but there wasn't any sadness in her brown eyes. "John would like to see you." Nine gently peeled Six's hands off his shirt and push her towards the tent. Marina's eyes followed the girl until she disappeared into the tent. She then turned back to Nine and frowned at his wounds. "Stupid adrenaline junkie…" She murmured before moving to treat him. Nine's lips curled into a cocky smile as the pain finally ebbed away under her cool healing touch.

Six entered the tent timidly as she peeked in. A cot was set up with John lying down. Old bloodied bandages were scattered around the ground from when Marina cut them off to get a clear look at his injuries. The sling around his arm was useless now since the arm was nicely healed. His face was unnaturally clear of any scars or cuts from Marina's legacy. But there were still signs of the battle on his clothes. His shirt was stained with blood. The copper smell clenched to the air and fabric, burning her nose as she approached the sleeping boy. Bernie sat at the base of the cot. Tail not wagging.

She sat at the edge of the cot, gently reaching out to touch his hand. Signs that he was alive were clear. His chest was slowly rising up and down. Her fingers found his pulse on his wrist, thumping strongly against her two fingers. She pulled his pendant from around her neck and pressed it against his hand. "John…" She whispered, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, so happy to hear the periodic thumping in her ears.

"Six…" He croaked, opening his blue eyes when he felt her soft body against his. She stared into his eyes, lips curling into a bright and beautiful smile. "Did I go to heaven?" He asked, awed by the beauty beside him. He reached around and pulled her close, needing to breath in her scent.

"No you idiot, you're still on Earth." She whispered, hugging him close. "Thank god." John held her close but the bit of happiness from seeing her escaped him the moment he remembered what happened. Sneaking in was easy. Freeing Eight was also easy. Fighting armies of murderous aliens, not easy. Not finding Sam, much worse. John crushed Six against him and buried his face into her neck, allowing the guilt and disappointment wash over him. Six pulled back, running her hand through his hair to sooth him. "What's wrong, John?"

"I… I couldn't find Sam." His voice was full of regret, it hurts Six's heart. John looked at her with his blue eyes and the words just started spilling out. "We couldn't find him. We looked everywhere until we found Eight and then all hell broke out. I'm so – " Six placed her finger on his lips, silencing the words. She placed her forehead against him, feeling his breath against her lips, another sign that he's alive. Sure, they've failed to find Sam and a part of her heart ached for the young human man but the rest of her was just happy John was still here. I like Sam, Six thinks as she opened her eyes and kisses John, but I _need _John.

A/N2: End! Hopefully I portrayed Nine alright. If I got any of the description of Nine, Ella, Marina and Crayton wrong, please correct me. I kind of speed through Power of Six. *smiles sheepishly* I'm not sure if I'm happy with the ending. Nine was so much fun to write. He's like a real Logan. Expect to see him in more moments.

This is sadly the end of moments for now. I have a bunch of AU on my laptop that I will edit and publish soon separately. Also there's a bunch of ideas for more moments in my head. But sadly, school is starting soon. Freshmen in college! It's going to be one hell of a year but I will try to write and update when I can. Review please and I might be able to squeeze another moment before classes officially start.


	20. Through Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four _or _Power of Six. _These are the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Since I already ruined Power of Six for many of you with my Left Waiting moment, I decided to make a one-shot with all my favorite John and Six moments from Power of Six from Six' POV. My creative juices stop flowing and this is a fun exercise. Again, Power of Six does not belong to me and is the property of Pittacus Lore. All dialogue was taken directly from the text or I added a bit. But beside that, everything is mine. This is the walk scene with a few flashbacks from earlier events.

Through Her Eyes

The wooden floor was terrible against my sore muscles. I found myself twisting and turning to find a comfortable position for the fifth or so time. The floor creaked awkwardly and I sighed. It seemed like it was going to be another sleepless night again. I ran my fingers through my ponytail and decided to meditate. Breathe in and out. In and out. My muscles slowly loosened but my head was still buzzing about what happen today: the chest, the training, and the almost kiss. I groaned as everything tensed up immediately when I thought about the boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"_You're better than that, Johnny. Show me the good stuff already." I teased as I flicked my wrist, pushing him back easily when he gave me a half ass roundhouse kick. He landed hard against the ground but recovered quickly. I grinned at his progress but he still wasn't up to my level. In a blink of any eye, John closed the small gap between us. Whoa I barely blocked his right hook but quickly grabbed his bicep. Thanks to his momentum, I rotated my hips and he soar over my head. He tensed immediately, predicting a harsh landing but I had other plans. The force of the throw caused John to land painlessly on his feet like an awkward cat. My left arm wrapped around his neck while the other kept his arms locked behind him. We were pressed firmly together, our bodies aligning perfectly. Standing on my toes, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Get your head in the game, Smith." I whispered into his ear before kicking the back of his knees, forcing him face first. John rolled on his back, trying to get up but I quickly pinned him down, using my weight to hold him down._

"_Okay," Sam interrupted. "I think you got him pretty good. You can let him up now." Ignoring him, I smiled down at John who returned it without hesitating. We stayed there for half a heartbeat until I reluctantly stood up and held my hand out. Our hands lingered a bit before Sam popped in again. "My turn with Six." I tried not to sigh as John stepped away towards the house._

"_She's all yours." He muttered while running his hand through his hair. _

"_John?" I called out just before he entered the house. He froze and slowly turned towards me, giving me a look that me my insides fluttered. _

"_Yeah?" He hesitated for a half second._

"_We've been in this house for a week now. I think it's time to lose whatever sentimentality or fear you've been holding on to." He gave me a strange look, a mixture between fear and wonder. "The Chest?" I added, wondering what he was thinking. He nodded his head and opened the door. A soft 'I know' fluttered into my sensitive ears._

Why did I kiss him? The idea just popped up in my head. Maybe it was to distract him? Maybe I was just bored? Maybe I wanted to kiss him for a while and that was just too perfect of a moment to pass up? God, something is definitely wrong with me. When I pinned him down, I wanted to lean down and steal another kiss, even if Sam and Bernie were watching us. I wanted him to be bolder and wrap his arms around me, crushing my soft body against his leaner one. I wish Sarah Hart didn't exist. I buried my face in the pillow and groaned. God, I need to get this out of my system soon.

Of course, our casual flirting has started long before today. I smothered the pillow against my chest, thinking back when it really started. We had just found this small isolated house in the South. It was luckily abandon for a few years but the water was still running and there was a pool.

_I just finished my tenth lap when the glass door slid open. I stopped after finished my last lap, half pulling myself up and balanced on the edge. John stood there with a half smile as Bernie flopped onto the deck, transforming back into the lovable beagle form and shook himself dry, covering us both with water._

"_You better not be killing my dog out here." John joked with a huge smile as he crouched down and gave Bernie a friendly scratch behind his floppy ears. I rolled my eyes and tuck a bit of my wet hair behind my ear._

"_More like he's killing me," I answered back as I squeezed some excess water out of my hair, wishing I tied it back. "The little guy swims like he's totally healed. Speaking of which, how's your head?" John reached up, rubbing the wound gingerly._

"_Still hurts" He admitted. "But nothing I can't handle. I'm ready to start training today, if that why you're asking." I hid my miffed expression. I couldn't worry about him as a friend. Sighing, I glanced down at my prune fingers._

"_Good." I replied in a clipped tone. "I'm getting antsy. It's been a long time since I've trained with somebody." I half-lied, keeping my eyes focused on the still water of the pool._

"_You're sure you want to train with me?" He asked in a teasing tone. I looked up. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy. "You know you'll probably end up hurt, right?" I laughed because it was ridiculous. Really? I was trapped in a Mogadorain base for half a year; I think I could take on a fifteen year old boy. Spitting a mouthful of water towards him, I smiled. "Oh, it's on." He muttered before blasting a pillow of air towards the water, creating a min wave. Weak, I thought as I dived underneath to dodge it and used my telekinesis to create a huge wave, all for John. He struggled against the tide and I couldn't hold back my laughter. It was pathetic. Feeling pity for the poor drowning boy, I allowed the water to retreat back into the pool. John tried to retaliate but it was a half-ass attempt. Easily deflecting it, I grabbed John's ankle with my telekinesis, dangling him above the poor upside down._

"_What the hell are you guys doing out here?" Sam shouted as he slid the door open and stared at us both with huge brown eyes. _

"_Um, Six was talking smack, so I decided to put her in her place. Can't you tell?" John asked sarcastically as he hovered over the center of the pool. His shirt was starting to fall, showing off his abs. Arms crossed in an almost nonchalant manner. He could almost pull it off if he wasn't dangling from his ankle._

"_Oh, totally. Got her right where you want her." Sam replied with equal sarcasm._

"_So what do you think, Sam?" I asked, holding my finger which was John's only lifeline. "Should I let him have it?" A huge smile spread across his face as Sam and I traded looks. John frowned at his so called best friend's look._

"_Take it away."_

"_Hey!" John shouted just as I let him go, allowing the gravity to take control. Sam and I burst out laughing, clenching our sides as John resurface. "That was only round one!" He declared as he pulled himself up and shook the excess water. He reached back, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the concrete. Random drops dripped down his body, bring attention to his chisel chest and defined muscles. I sucked in a breath, turning away to hid my blush. "You caught me off guard. Just wait."_

"_What happened to being tough and rugged?" Sam asked. "Isn't that what you said when you buzzed your head?"_

"_Strategy." He stated quite proudly. "I'm just giving Six a false sense of security, and then when she gets comfortable, I'm going to pull the rug out from under her." Sure, I'll love to see that, I thought as I walked towards the house to grab my towel._

"_Ha! Yeah, right," Sam replied laughing. "God I wish I had legacies." Poor kid, I thought before gathering my hair and ringing the water out again. The guys were still chatting and I turned to see John staring openly at me or rather my leg with the scar. It was getting better than a few weeks of rest. I whipped my hair back over my head and smirked when their chatter died down._

"_So, training this afternoon then? Or do you still feel like I might get hurt?" I asked while looking at John._

_He turned his head, trying to look manly and hide that look on his face. "Maybe I'll take it easy on you. I mean, that scar on your leg still looks kinda nasty." I sighed; he was still worried about the leg. "But, yeah, we're on."_

_Practice was cut short that day because of the rain. I decided not to clear up the weather since the boys looked pretty battered from the training. I sank down into the corner of the room, ready for a short nap. Bernie waddled over, wagging his tail and spinning around three times before curling next to me. I slowly pulled him close, using his warm body as a pillow. It's been a while since I felt a warm body pressed against mine. Bernie's warmth surrounded me like a security blanket I haven't felt in years. The sound of his soft breathing and thumping of his tail slowly lulled me to sleep. _

_An inch away from falling into a deep sleep something tickled the bottom of my feet. I twitched, wiggling my toe, trying to shoo the fly away. I kept my eyes firmly shut and pressed against Bernie's soft fur. It happened again and I kicked lightly. I was wide awake, waiting for another tickle but it didn't come. I relaxed until a ghost of a touch slowly started the heel of my foot to the toe. It sent shivers down my spine like someone was actually caressing me. By reflexes, I pulled my leg back and kicked, using a bit of my telekinesis. A loud crash of the plaster of the wall collapsing and John's painful grunt crashed away any need for sleep. Peeking out of my right eye, John was sitting against the wall where his elbow created a small hole._

"_What happened? Who's there?" Sam snouted, brandishing his fists, ready to fight any thing. John stood up, rubbing his elbow gingerly._

"_Jerk." I muttered as I sat up and rubbed the bottom of my foot where John was tickling him. I could still feel his touch like he was actually tickling me. Sam gave us both a miffed look._

"_You guys are ridiculous." He muttered, before retreating back into the kitchen. "Your flirting just scared the hell out of me." Flirting? Am I flirting with John? John didn't say anything. He just returned to the center of the room, rubbing his elbow._

"_Scared the hell out of me too." He replied under his breath. I ignored his comment as I sat up from my comfy spot and walked over, taking the blanket from the floor and draping it over my bare shoulders. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a tank top._

"_Still raining?"_

"_Totally, but look on the bright side; the weather save you from any further bruises." I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

"_The tough-guy routine is pretty tired, Johnny. And don't forget what I can do with the weather."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it." He replied back smoothly with a smirk and turned away from me. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you: who's the face in the clouds? Every time you whip up a storm I see this crazy, ominous face." I reached for my pendant, fiddling with the groves in the precious stone. _

"_I'm not sure." I confessed. "But ever since I've been able to mess with the weather, it's always the same face that appears. I assume it's Loric."_

"_Yeah, probably. And here I thought it might be a crazy ex-boyfriend you've yet to get over." I rolled my eyes._

"_Because obviously I have a weakness for ninety-year-old men. You know me so well, John." We traded smiles and sat in silence. Not an awkward one but a comfortable one._

The floorboards creaked and I bolted up. In the dark, I could make out John's form just barely. "John?" I whispered, staring into the dark.

"Yeah?" His voice greeted me back. His voice was raspy but clear.

"What are you doing?" My heart was thumping against my chest. Think of the devil and he will appear, I thought in my head as I clenched the blanket tighter around me.

"Nothing," he replied. "I can't sleep." Me neither, I answered in my head. Maybe we can both not sleep together.

"Come in." I ordered, shifting to the side as the door creaked open. "Is everything okay?" A light glow emitted from his hand allowing me to make out John and Bernie. He stood there awkwardly in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. There are dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and long hours of training. He smiled despite it and entered with Bernie beside him. Bernie's tail thumped against the carpet as he paddled up to me and sat.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He lied because he didn't look fine. He shifted awkwardly, scratching the back of his newly shaved head. "Just too much on my mind, you know." Understatement of the year, I thought but didn't voice. He avoided my gaze which made me even more nervous. "I was maybe thinking of going for a walk or run or something."

"Well, that's kind of dangerous, don't you think?" I commented, sitting up and smiled at John. "Don't forget you're on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted List with a fat reward on your head." John shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. I paused, waiting for the rest of his brilliant plan.

"I know, but… it's still dark out and you could make us invisible, couldn't you?" So, I'm coming? "I mean, that's if you wanted to come along." He back pedaled adorably. The glow from his hand shined brighter, creating huge shadows in the room. I shrugged my shoulders and allowed the blanket to fall away, revealing my skimpy tank top and leg clinging yoga pants. John's eyes grew wide as he noticed my attire and looked away quickly. Light blush peppered his face.

"Sure," I replied, gathering my hair up and tying it back. "I always have a hard time sleeping. Especially on the floor." He nodded his head and took a step closer. His breath fans my face and I glanced towards the door, thinking about our human friend. "Do you think we'll wake up Sam, though?" I asked, wondering what he think if he caught us sneaking away in the middle of the night. John shook his head and took my hand, warming them. Our fingers laced together and I smiled at him for one last time before we both fade away. John's hands still created our shadows until it dimmed and plunged us into darkness.

We tiptoe out of the room into the living room with Bernie following us. Sam lifted his head and looked right at us. I sucked in a breath and John's hand tightens around mine. "Hey Bernie." He greeted sleepily before laying back down, oblivious of us standing a few feet away from him. I tugged John's hand towards the back door, sliding it silently open, into the fresh midnight air. It washed over me, refreshing me from our grueling travel. This is just wanted I needed. A midnight stroll with a boy I have no idea how I feel about. John's hand clasped tightly around mine, steady like a rock which I haven't felt in ages. He's something that's concrete and I know he won't disappear. I wish I could see him now instead of imagine his features.

"I can't stop thinking about what you went through." He whispered softly as we started down a gravel path. His hand squeezed mine tightly, allowing his warmth to wrap around it. "Being held prisoner from half a year, having to witness Katarina being – well, you know what I mean." I didn't make a crack on how lame he sounds. Instead, I focus on the dark path and allowed the words to leave my mouth.

"Sometimes I forget it happened. And other times it's all I can think about for days." Those days are the worst when everything reminded me of Katarina or the base. I took a deep breath, soothing myself.

"Yeah, I don't know; I guess it goes without saying that I miss Henri, and it kills me that he's gone. But after hearing your story I realize how lucky I really am. I mean, I got to say good-bye to him and everything. Plus, he was there while I went through my first legacies. I can't imagine going through that alone like you did." I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me.

"It was really, really hard that's for sure." I admitted, thinking about those days. How my body would flicker in and out of visibility. How I wasn't sure if I could handle any of it. How I just wanted to curl up and cry, wishing someone would come and make it better or take away the huge burden off my shoulders. "I could have used her the day I started to gain my invisibility legacy. I could have used her even more for girl talks when I was growing up." I frowned, wondering how I would turn out if Katarina and I bonded like mother and daughter. "They were pretty much our parents on Earth, right?"

"What I find funny is that now that Henri's gone, the things I remember most about him are things I usually hated." I'm the same way. All I could remember now of Katarina was the annoying things. Like how she could constantly smoothed my hair down to calm herself or the way she would chew her bottom lip or tap her foot impatiently as she scan the news for anything. Those little things that use to bother the hell out of me were so engraved in my mind it felt like those are the only bits of Katarina I remember. John continued telling me little anecdotes about his training like the snow training incident. I smiled wishing I had some happy memories to share with him.

We stopped in front of a house, watching a drunken man stumble out of his car to the front door, pounding it ferociously. My eyes narrowed and I gently pulled John towards the man. "You better goddamn open this door, Charlene, or you don't want to know what I'm gonna do!" The man shouted. I noticed the revolver in his waistband and my blood just boiled. I squeezed John's hand unconsciously before reaching forward and grabbed the gun. I held it against his head, pushing the muzzle firmly against his slowly balding head. He froze when I clicked the safety off.

I wanted to pull the trigger. Slime like him doesn't deserve to live but he got my silent message clearly. He slowly backed away not believing the gun was aimed towards him. He bolted down the road without looking back at the young woman he was terrorizing. I stood there wishing I did pull the trigger. Instead, I unleashed all my anger into fling the gun away. I felt dirty. John tugged us away, jogging until the small house with the frightened lady disappeared from view. I could still feel the weight of the gun in my hands. I've never taken a human life before. I've never wanted to but at the moment, I wished my finger slipped.

"I could do that kind of stuff all day." I said after regret and angry ebbed away. "It's like being a superhero." Expect, superheroes don't want to kill people no matter how bad they are.

"Humans do love their superheroes." John commented, holding my hand tight, silently showing he was still beside me despite not being able to see him. I sighed, letting the cool calm night relieve my tension. "How did you train yourself, anyways?" He asked as he guided us further up the path. "I can't imagine learning the things I did if it hadn't been for Henri pushing me so much."

"What other choice did I have?" I replied with a bit of a bite, feeling hate pool at the pit of my stomach. It was unfair that John had Henri while I was on my own. But… I wouldn't wish my fate on anyone. "Either we adapt or we perish." Wow, that's a mood killer. "So I adapted. Katarina and I trained for years before we were captured, but obviously never once after my legacies developed. When I finally got out of that care I promised myself that her death wasn't going to be in vain, and the only way to do that was to seek revenge. So I picked up where we had left off. It was hard at first, especially on my own, but little by little I began to learn and grow stronger. Besides, I've had more time than you. My legacies came sooner than yours, and I'm older than you."

"You know, my sixteenth birthday – or at least the day I celebrated as my birthday with Henri – was two days ago." Two days ago!

"John! Why didn't you tell us!" I shouted as I shoved him away. He instantly materialized and I saw a good natured smile on his face. His eyes were sparkling with joy. "We could have celebrated." I murmured stubbornly. John reached out, blindly groping the air for my hand. I reached out, interlocking our fingers watching him disappear in front of me. This feels right, us standing in the dark with our fingers laced together.

"So what was she like?" John suddenly asked. I tilted my head in confusion until he said the next words. "Katarina?" Oh, I took a deep breath, looking for words that could describe her.

"Compassionate." I decided, remember how she helped one of my friends up in elementary school. "She was always helping others." More memories flooded back. Our little jokes that she would whisper into my ear to calm me down. Little sarcastic comments she muttered when I successfully beat her in our strategy board game. "And she was funny. We used to joke and laugh a lot, which probably seems hard to believe, seeing how serious I usually am." John tried to hide his chuckle but I could feel him shake.

"I didn't say it." He defended. "You did." I rolled my eyes, unable to refute but narrowed them, realizing what he just did.

"But hey, no changing the subject. Why didn't you say anything about your birthday?" I could imagine John reaching up and scratching the back of his shaved head sheepishly.

"I don't know." He started. "I actually forgot about it until yesterday, and then it just seemed pointless with everything else going on." I sighed. He was being difficult.

"It's your birthday, John; it's not pointless. Every birthday any of us are lucky to have cause for celebration, considering what's hunting us. And anyway, had I known I might have even taken it easy on you in training." Ok, maybe not but he doesn't have to know that.

"Yeah, you must feel terrible beating up a guy like that on his birthday." I smiled as John bumped me with his hip. I bumped him back and we traded invisible smiles before Bernie popped out of the brushes, barking as a greeting with things sticking to his fur.

"Does it bother you that you never got your Chest?" John asked, sobering the happy mood as we headed back to the house. Yes, it bothers the hell out of me but that was a whiny response.

"In a way I think it fuels me that much more. It was gone; there's nothing I could do about it. So I did what I thought was smart and chose to focus on finding the rest of you. I just wish I could have found Number Three before they did." That was one of my constant regrets. Not being able to save that boy or girl from dying.

"Well, you found me. I can't imagine I would have survived this long if you hadn't." I smiled, agreeing in my head. The boy is hopeless at times. "Or Bernie Kosar, for that matter." Hey, the little chimera is resourceful. "Or even Sarah." Now that is a total mood killer. I pulled away, allowing our tightly laced fingers to loosen. Of course he had to bring Sarah. He's in love with the girl. Our walk fell silent since he brought her up. I sighed and focus on our crunching footsteps against the gravel. As we neared the driveway, I felt my feet drag, wishing this isn't the end of our walk.

"You know, I only know you as Six." John brought up, pausing at the end of the driveway. "Did you have a name at one time?"

"Of course I did, but I didn't use it very often. I didn't go to school like you. Well, I did for a little while, but then we decided I was better off staying home." I explained, wishing I did go to school, enjoyed my childhood a bit more.

"So, what's your name?"

"Maren Elizabeth."

"Whoa, really?" I turned to give him an offended stare he couldn't see.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked. I didn't really like Maren but I didn't hate it.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Maren Elizabeth seems kind of dainty and feminine. I think I expected you to have something strong and mythic, like Athena, " the goddess of wisdom and strategy? I like. "Or maybe Xena, you know, like the warrior princess?" I shrugged my shoulder at Xena. "Or even Storm. Storm would have suited you perfectly." I laughed, a full out body shaking laugh because the idea was so ridiculous only a guy would think of it.

Finally regaining my breath, I straightened up. "I'll have you know, I used to be a little girl who once wore ribbons in her hair." John is probably looking at me with wide eyes and an astonished expression.

"Yeah, what color?"

"Pink." I replied bashfully, remember how I looked in the mirror.

"Oh, I think I'd pay money to see that."

"Forget it, you don't have enough."

"I'll have you know." He stated, using the same playful tone I used. "I have a whole chest of rare gems at my disposal. Just point me in the direction of a pawn shop." I chuckled and imagined John appearing in front of me with bags full of cash and pink ribbons in his hand giving me a 'you promised' look. I laughed again, enjoying how carefree I could act around him. It felt great. No, it's wonderful.

"I'll keep my eyes open for one." I promised as we slowly approached the door but John suddenly stopped. He was oddly silent and I looked at where he would be, possible shifting nervously from one leg to another.

"I'm really glad we went for that walk." He blurted out, probably smiling a boyish smile.

"So am I." I replied truthfully. I wanted to let go of his hand and have him appear right in front of me, gazing at me with his soft soulful blue eyes. But, I still want to feel his warm fingers clasped tightly around mine. I'm so selfish.

"Could you imagine if every night were like this, living your life without having to worry about what or who might be lurking out of sight, without always having to peer over your shoulder to see if you're being followed? Wouldn't it be amazing to be able to forget, just once, what's peeking over the horizon?" Yes, yes to all those questions but we couldn't. We couldn't forget everything and run off to let someone else deal it with it. It's our lives and only we can live it.

"Of course it'd be nice." I agreed. "And it will be nice when we finally have that luxury." It'll be like waking up from a long nightmare and realize it was all a dream.

"I hate what we have to do. I hate the situation we're in. I wish it were different." I do too. I wish I met this amazing boy under different circumstances. I wish we could have been on Lorien, growing up with our parents and falling in love like normal people. I wish Katarina was still here so I could sort out all these muddled feelings in my head that I have for John and maybe possible for Sam too. But at the same time, I didn't. I wouldn't be who I am today without all those hardships. I wouldn't be Six who understands the pain of losing someone she loves or the pure joy of being with someone who could be more. There's a chance I may not have met John on Lorien or learned what a wonderful person he is.

His fingers slipped out of my grasp, making him visible. In the moonlight, he is extremely handsome. I missed his long hair but the clean look making him more mature and strong, like he was built to stand beside me, ready to tackle the cruel fate placed in front of us. I made myself visible too, hoping I looked just as strong and ready as him. He slid his hand up my arm and rested on my shoulders, pinning me down with his damn blue eyes. I took a deep breath and my eyes slide close as he inched closer.

And then the house just had to explode. Damn.

A/N: Ok! The ending is so not my fault. It's totally James Frey and Jobie Hughes fault for writing the darn cliff hanger. That was extremely long and fun to write. They use a lot of dialogue. I cut some scenes short like the gun part. They don't describe a lot some most of it was from my head. Hopefully it was ok. That was really fun to write. That should keep everyone happy until next month or thanksgiving?


	21. AN

Author's Note

I'm so sorry if you're getting a bunch of alerts that there's a new chapter. This is just an author note to explain where my story Moments is going to be. I just found the book version of _I Am Number Four _which is called Lorien Legacies_. _I believe that Moments is more of a book-verse than a movie-verse. I'm sorry if it makes finding my story more difficult. I will continue posting In Another Lifetime and 100 on I Am Number Four movie section. PM me if this makes it more difficult and I'll change it back if I have enough comments.

On a much brighter note, I have started my Scar moment and about halfway done. If inspiration decides to come flowing in, it could be done in a week or so. Hopefully…


	22. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This moment is after Power of Six again but isn't connected to Left Waiting at least I don't think so. Sorry for the delay with the Scar story. Creative juices are not flowing very well. I thought a little insight into Nine's thoughts would be a fun interlude.

Rain

This was easily the hardest rainstorm Nine has ever seen in his short sixteen years of living. He leaned against the sturdy walls of the cabin, watching the raindrops ruthlessly pound against the thin windows of their tiny home. Gale winds were howling, trying to rip the cabin off its foundation. It was like the storm has embodied the angry and fury of an individual and unleashed it all on their tiny safe house. _Or, _he thought spying the young lady in the middle of the storm, _just a pissed off seventeen year old girl who can't control her feelings or powers. _A little smirk appeared on his handsome face as the thought crossed his mind. _Yea, that's more likely._

"Is she still outside?" He turned to look at the youngest of their ragtag group. Ell stood in front of him in a thin dress. Her bright amber hair was twisted into a long braid making her seem older than she really was. Huge amber eyes bore into his darker ones; making him feel like the girl was staring into his soul. _I hope you like what you see, _Nine thought before turning away, unable to return her steady gaze. It's unsettling how nervous she was making him. A girl that young shouldn't have such a grim expression.

Their tiny cabin was too small for six people to occupy comfortably, especially six antsy people. Nine ignored Ella's questions and observed the others with open interest. Marina was the oldest at eighteen. She was rummaging through her Chest, playing with her inheritance. Her touch was tentative like she was handling a ticking time bomb. Her fingers skimmed the items, marvel by their feel like a child. Nine mentally sighed. He was a bit disappointed by the lack of knowledge his fellow Garde possessed. She has so much to learn in such little time if she wanted to survive. Shifting his gaze from the dark haired girl, he turned to the kitchen where the only Cepan sat, cursing technology. Crayton's fingers pound the keys mercilessly like the rain against the roof. His dark blue eyes glared at the screen with a wild expression. His mustache tickled his nose but he ignored it. Beside him sat a small pocket knife which he picked up and flicked open and close. _It's a terrible habit but it's better than chain smoking, _Nine thought as he remembered his Cepan, Cole, and his vice. He frowned at his thoughts of his Cepan and forced them away. _Thinking of the dead won't bring them back, no matther how much you want them. _Instead of dwelling, Nine turned his eyes to the last few occupants of the room, his companions of a few months. Bernie was pacing nervously in front of the door, pawing it and whining.

"Well sweetie," Nine started, noticing Ella hasn't moved from her spot in front of him. "She's not here now, is she?" He immediately regretted his words as he watched Ella's expression fall. Sighing, Nine ran his fingers though his shaggy haircut. "Look, Six is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Ella nodded her head and gingerly walked over to where John sat. He hasn't moved an inch since the shouting match between Six. Hands covered his face and hid his expression from everyone. _The fight was pretty intense, _Nine recalled, thinking about how Six's hazel eyes blazed with a mix of fury, angry and remorse. Her words were sharp like knives, posed to cut anything left unprotected. John was just as dangerous. His usually warm blue eyes iced over with a scary detachment that Nine didn't think the boy possessed. It wasn't the words that hurt but rather the raw feeling behind them. Both were to blame for the fight but neither wanted to apologize. Now there's a thick tension that hung in the air, making everyone nervous.

"Um…" Ella started, fiddling with the folds of her dress. Nine's mouth curled into a tiny smile at the sight. All the Gardes have their tiny quirks. Ella, when nervous, fiddles with her hands or long strands of hair. Marina would cling to her pendant or cross necklace, whispering prayers underneath her breath without realizing it. Crayton played with his knife or his blue eyes would constantly flicker over to Ella making sure she's alright. Little things that reveal their personalities like how Ella was naturally a shy person, Marina isn't as tough or strong as she tries to pretend and Crayton really does care for their well being despite how distance he is. But even though Nine spend so much time with John, he still hasn't figured out the boy. He turned to the window, studying Six from the distance. She's another puzzle he hasn't figured out yet either.

"John…" Ella started, making him glance up with a sad expression. The severity of his words was finally starting to sink in. He regretted every single word that passed his lips. Ella stood in front of the boy she only met a few moments ago, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to her." Marina and Crayton stopped their shuffling and glanced up, unsure how the blond boy will reply. Nine wasn't expecting Ella to speak first. "She's just angry. She didn't know what she was saying. It – "

John's hand gently patted Ella's lips, stopping her rambling. "I know." His voice was a bit raspy from the lack of speaking. The frown on his lips curled up into a small smile. "Six's been holding things back for a while. I was too. I guess it just all exploded just now. I'm sorry for putting you into this situation." Ella nodded her head as John stood up, ruffled her hair in a brotherly gesture. "Emotions just boiled over; I'll go talk to her." He promised, before heading towards the door to brave the storm and a girl.

* * *

><p>Six closed her eyes, feeling the icy cold water soak through her thin dress. Too many things were happening at once. Finding John again, meeting Nine, not seeing Sam. Her thoughts and emotions were swirling and churning around in her head. <em>Sadly the rain can't wash all my problems away, <em>Six thought as she smiled at the sky, embracing the downfall. _Katarina, I just can't deal with this, _Six mussed, remembering her Cepan's encouraging smile. _I need you. I need your advice. _Six slowly replayed what lead up to the fight with John.

"_Where's Sam?" Six asked breathlessly as she looked at John after her enthusiastic hug. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, breathing in his clean scent. John's arms were still holding her close, smiling like a silly boy. He looked so different from the few months apart. His blond hair has grown out from its buzz cut to almost its original length. He was stronger now with muscles on his arms and legs. Six was forced to crank her neck to look at John's face since he grew a few more inches. But even after all those changes, John was still the same boy she left and kissed the same boy with his trademark blue eyes and half smiles._

"_Um…" John answered, still amazed by the sight of Six in front of him after all those months apart. She changed too. Her long dark brown hair was cut to shoulder length, making her look younger and brighter. She wore a form fitting dress that made her long legs even longer and hugged her curves just so. But John recognized her stunning hazel eyes smiling at him and the little dimples that appear on her cheeks when she smiled a bit too hard._

"_Hey, I'm sorry to break up this little reunion." Six and John both turn to look at the young man in front of them. He lifted his aviator glasses, revealing a pair of onyx eyes and smiled. Nine studied Six's curvy body before a cocky smile grew on his face. "Well, hello." He greeted, holding his hand out for her. _

"_Down boy." John ordered, turning away from him and pulling Six closer to him. If possible, Nine's lecherous grin grew even bigger._

"_Anyways, I chatted with the Spanish girl and the old bloke and he said they'll follow us back. This little cutie here can tag along with us." John growled at the pet name Nine already branded Six with before releasing her from his tight hug. He only relaxed when Six laced her fingers between his, just like their little walk in Florida. It seems like ages ago. She smiled back, enjoying the warmth and reassurance his hand offered her._

"_You're not Sam." Six stated bluntly as she entered the back seat. Nine smirked at her from the driver's seat and waited for John to enter._

"_Very good observation," Nine replied back as he ran his fingers through his black hair and flashed a heartbreaker smile via rearview mirror. "I am much better looking than Sammy boy but I can't really say sin – "_

"_Shut up, Nine." John ordered as he slammed his door shut. Nine quickly obeyed but gave John a silent look. Six glanced nervously between the two boys, feeling dread at the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong and John wasn't telling her. John turned and reached out, squeezing her arm in a reassuring gesture. "Six, we'll talk about it later when we reach the house." She nodded her head but that didn't stop her from thinking. Why isn't Sam here with them? What is John keeping from me? Who is this guy?_

"_I'm Nine if you haven't figured that out." The boy mentioned. He held up his pendant, showing Six the little grooves in the precious metal. "Thanks to this idiot's stunt in West Virginia I was able to get out." Six nodded her head but felt uneasy as Nine continued watching her through the review mirror. "You're very pretty." Six looked away, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Again, Nine's infuriating smile slide into place._

"_You're blunt." Six bit back and crossed her arms over her chest. She studied the young man thoroughly for the first time. He's taller than John by a few inches. Broad shoulders paired with lean muscles she could guess. The shirt he wore flattered his expansive chest nicely. But there was something more about him that made Six feel uneasy. He possessed a dangerous quality that none of the boys she met had. With Sam, she felt like a normal girl. With John, she felt so safe. But with Nine, he made her twitchy in a good or bad way, she wasn't so sure._

"_You're interesting." He replied back before turning into a small cabin a few miles away from the town. "John, I like her. What? Stop looking at me like that." John didn't and continued his glare before opening the door and slamming it shut. "I can't like her? You greedy bastard." Nine continued as he got out of the car. Six ignored their bickering and grinned as a beagle-shaped bullet burst out the door and ran straight towards her. She dropped down, hugging Bernie, crushing the little doggie to her chest. John leaned against the SUV front, smiling as she giggled while Bernie furiously licked her face. Nine walked over and frowned. "You need to tell her."_

"_I know." John replied with a heavy heart. He was dreading the moment they were slowly inching towards. He turned and smiled at the two strange girls and crazy looking man behind them. "We should head in. There's going to be a storm tonight." He said as he stared at the clouds before guiding them towards the wooden cabin. Six grabbed the door and threw it open, not anticipating what was going to happen._

"_Sam!" She called out, glancing around furiously looking for the boy with brown hair and equally brown eyes. "Sam! Quit hiding! I'm back." John frowned and reached forward, gently taking her elbow. She whirled around, giving him a confused look. "John, where's Sam?" He couldn't say anything as she stared at him with a pair of heartbreaking hazel eyes. The rain then started pouring, hinting towards the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out the words that would make it hurt less._

"_He's not here." Nine said in a neutral tone. He leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest with a serious expression gracing his handsome face. Six's eyes narrowed at the strange boy, not believing him for a second. Her heart thumped painfully against her chest as his words started sinking in. He's no here. That short sentence repeated over and over in her head like a scratched record._

"_Six, we think the Mogodorains have him." John confirmed in a grim tone. She looked into his eyes and she just knew. Sam really isn't here. And that's when the yelling started. Words tumbled out of both their mouths. Brash accusations from Six. Hurried apologies from John. Their fight jumped all over from things like stupid decisions, mixed emotions and name calling, a lot of name caling. During the fight, they unknowingly addressed things like John's feelings for Sarah, Six's feelings for Sam but they danced around one topic: their feelings for each other._

"You're going to get sick." Six jumped when a warm coat slide over her naked shoulders. John moved in close, using his body to shield and warm her body from the rain. She knew he wanted to wrap his arms around her but the uncertainty of the situation stopped him. John took a step away, respecting her space but she stopped him, grabbing his arm to keep him close.

"What about you?" She asked, hating how awkward this is. They were so comfortable with each other before but now it felt like a wall was between them. A smile tugged at John's lips.

"I'm an, as I quote, a blond pathetic idiot. Idiots can't catch colds." She chuckled, clenching to his jacket. John finally smiled; a smile that reached his blue eyes bringing out that shine she loves. John gazed at Six, taking in her appearance. Because of the rain, the dress hugged her curves extra tight. Her hair fell into her face, sticking to her cheeks and forehead. The jacket was huge on her, protecting her from the water. She looked so natural, standing in the rain. "I'm sorry." John apologized, taking her hand in his, fingers finding her pulse.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a blond pathetic idiot or blew up like that." John slowly slid his hand up her arm; pass her elbow and neck, creating a trail of goose bumps to appear on her skin. Six shivered as his fingers skimmed her neck before cupping her face. She leaned against his warm hand, missing his light touch after those months apart. "I've missed you." She whispered with her eyes closed, savoring his soft touch. She missed him very much.

"I should have followed you." John admitted. "If I did Sam – "Six placed her hand over his mouth, cutting him off and shaking her head. John stood there in the rain looking like a drown rat. His blond hair was dark dirty blond color, flopping over his eyes. The thin white t-shirt he wore was completely see-through and gripped his body like a second skin. Mud covered his sneakers. And her hand was on his mouth.

"You know," she started, tracing the older familiar features with her fingers. "In Spain, with the others, I always thought of what ifs. What if you came with me instead of running off like an idiot with his own selfish reasons? Would we be ok? Would we ever try to return to America and tried to retrieve our Chests? What if I actually listened to you and we stayed together? Things like that would go through my head when before I fell asleep. But, even with Sam held hostage, I think you did the right thing." John smiled as Six looked into his eyes. "Though, you could have left Nine behind."

John chuckled and pulled her close, feeling her body press flushed against his like how they were in the market. He held her close, feeling every little curve and dip and pulled back to kiss her forehead. "God Six, I missed you so much. You have no idea." He kissed her hand. "Don't ever leave again."

"Hey, idiot, you're kissing the wrong part." She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him close, kissing his lips with rain falling lightly around them, washing away all the angry and fury from earlier. Kissing in the rain is really the best.

A/N2: I'm not really proud of this one but I felt like I needed to post something for the readers. It's finally winter break and I'm fiddling with ideas. Scar isn't working very well. I have a Mark/Sarah Christmas series come out soon so look forward to it. I was originally going to have Nine come out instead of John but Moments is a John/Six collection. Maybe later. =)


	23. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: OMG! I can't believe I finished this! The long awaited Scars story! It felt like an emotional rollercoaster while I wrote this. Not sure if that translated in my writing. But it's done and I can breathe and cruise through some other things before tackling another one. Enjoy!

Scars

There are twenty-three steps on the stairs. John knew that because he counted each and every step as he walked up them. _There are twenty-three steps, _he repeated in his head as he looked down, ignoring the audible chatter from down the hallway. _But maybe I should count again, just to make sure. _That was the chicken in him. The part that wasn't brace enough to move away from the stairs to the room he slept in half a year ago. The part of him that wasn't brave enough to confront the girl with harsh hazel eyes and a stunning smile even after she kissed him in plain sight of their friends and ex-girlfriend. Of course, they were sparring and everything but still…

"John, I can hear you think from down here." Logan said as he appeared from the living room. "If you come down here without speaking to her, I am going to kick your ass." Sighing, John took his first step towards the room. The walk seemed long but in reality it was quite short, too short for his liking. He stood outside of his room. A room he used to barge into without thinking but now he's hesitating in front of the familiar wooden door. He could hear Six's soft steps against the hardwood floors as she paced back and forth between the closet and her suitcase. She was muttering to someone in a frustrated tone.

"He worries way too much." Six complained through the door. John could hear Sam sighing from his spot on the bed "I'm not a fragile little girl. I can take care of myself." John nodded his head, agreeing with her whole heartedly. She can take care of herself and proved it nearly every day. It infuriated John because he wants to protect her from everything. "I understand where he's coming from but this is more important. There's someone out there who needs our help, my help. That has to outweigh my injury." _Never, _John thought as he shook her head. _Nothing outweighs you. _The bed springs squeaked as Sam shifted on the bed.

"You can't really blame him." Sam said, trying to figure out what words that would best describe John's, and really, everyone's worry. "We all were, some more than others. When the accident happened, we were all scared." John didn't need to be Logan to feel the despair in Sam's voice. It was virtually palpable. John felt an unfamiliar pang in himself when Sam muttered the word accident. It was much more than a simple accident.

"Sam!" Six shouted. "I'm right here." She was trying really hard to dispel the dark mood that always fell over the air when anyone talked or thought about the accident. John rested his head against the door and closed his eyes. He could picture Six standing there in the middle of the room. Her arms would be spread apart, showing Sam she was here in front of him, ok. "I'm not dying. I'm right here." She whispered in a soft tone. The springs of the bed creaked again and John heard Sam's heavy footsteps against the floor as he walked over to her. He could barely hear Sam's tired sigh before he said his next words.

"I know, Six. I can see you." He whispered back, probably stroking her arm. "You are now. But for one fleeting second, we all thought you weren't." The graveness in Sam's voice sucked all the fight out of the strong girl in front of him. She probably stood there, deflated as the weight of his words finally hit her. John took a deep breath and stepped away from the door until his back lightly hit the wall. Unwanted memories of that night flooded back instantly.

_John wasn't sure if he wanted to curse or kiss the beeping machine beside him. It was the only sound in the room aside from his steady breathing. The beeping was annoying and reassuring. It was the only thing that told him she was still alive. But it was also a curse. Every single beep could be her last, her last breath, her last heart beat, and her last moment in this world with him. John decided just to leave the machine alone. Christ might shout at him otherwise._

_The room, aside from the infuriating grateful beeping and breathing, was silent. John sat in the uncomfortable chair, ignoring and focusing on the beep and the rising and falling of the girl's chest. The room was an odd but fitting combination of smells: the faint scent of blood overpowered by the sharp concentrated smell of disinfectant. It used to burn John's nose but now he hardly noticed it any longer. The image of the usually strong girl was burned into John's memory; it was difficult to believe what was right in front of him. Connected to her right arm was an IV drop, giving Six a bit of morphine to dull the intense pain. An oxygen mask covered her mouth, filling her lungs with much needed air. Six's face, which revealed an array of emotions before, was strangely blank. John took in everything, burning the image into his eyes._

_Six's bronze skin lost its usually healthy glow. The pure white sundress she wore that flattered her amazing figure and natural beauty had a gaping rip on the side where the knife dug into. Stitches lined her side in a messy crisscross pattern, holding the wound closed. Pristine white sheets underneath her were stained red, forever tainted the pureness of the fabric. No amount of scrubbing will ever cleanse the sheets. John slowly reached out, firmly gripping her left hand in both of his. "Six…" He whispered, wondering and hoping she could hear him._

"_God… don't push there." John lifted his eyes from the image of Six and stared out at the open door. He could make out the top of Logan's head as he turned away from Christ's touch. Logan moaned again in pain as Christ ignored his plea and continued probing the young man. Logan was battered and bruised from the aftermath of the surprised fight. They all were. John gasped; feeling a sharp stab on his left side after all the adrenaline left his system. It felt like someone sucker punched him on his left side repeatedly, nearly sending him to the floor. Carefully, John touched his side, gingerly touching the skin; thankfully no bleeding, just huge bruises and a constant sharp pain. _

"_Suck it up." Christ ordered his Garde. The sound of pills falling out of a plastic bottle cut through the silent air. "Here, take these and don't move." Logan muttered something John couldn't hear. "Yea, you too." Christ replied before walking off, most likely checking on Sam. John closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing instead of the pain. Bernie wandered in, limping. The sight was pitiful. His front paw was pulled into a sling, broken from the fight but the beagle still pulled himself into the room and placed his head on John's knee. John felt a wave of concern from his old friend. Instead of saying anything, John absentmindedly stroked his soft head._

"_Bernie…" he said, needed to say something as he stared into the dog's black sad eyes. "This is my fault." John didn't expect Bernie to reply but someone did._

"_Yea, it is." Looking away from his dog, John stared up to see Logan leaning against the door frame, barely standing. He was the worst beside Six. His right arm was pulled into a sling, broken when he smashed into the Mogadorain's scout face. His attractive face was marred with cuts and gashes, aging him a good five years. The t-shirt he wore was ripped, tattered and stained with blood. The bloody shirt clenched to his lean body. Logan's soulful gray eyes lost their usual playful gleam replaced by a stony gaze. "It is your fault, John."_

_Once Logan started, it was difficult to stop him. His mouth ran, calling John irresponsible, unworthy of his position as a Loric Garde, and a lot of other things. But, they both knew Logan's words weren't his true feelings. But, they both wish they were. They wished there was a concrete reason why Six was hurt so badly. But, it wasn't anyone's fault. The accident was a combination of bad luck and events. They were at the wrong place at the exact wrong time. No one was to blame except maybe the Mogadorain scum who was holding the other side of the blade. But he was now a pile of ashes, scattered by the wind. _

_Logan wasn't mad at John personally. Yes, there was anger in his words but they weren't aimed at John. Ultimately, Logan was mad at himself for letting this happen. He should have noticed the feeling in the air, a sinister aura in the mist of merry buzzing but he ignored it, indulging in the unusual happy atmosphere. If Logan could, he would blame himself for not being strong enough, fast enough, or smart enough to prevent it. It was no one's fault but they all felt like it was theirs._

"_Hey trooper, I'm tired of hearing you run your mouth." Logan winced when Christ grabbed his short hair and tugged it. "Get your sorry ass outside and check on Sam." Logan nodded his head, happy he got to rant before limping out. Christ's wise emerald green eyes appeared tired as he pulled his heavy medical bag next to John and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "You alright solider?" John sucked in a breath, feeling the pain and nodded his head. Christ smiled, seeing through the lie instantly but ignored him for a second, focusing on Six's drip. John watched as Christ stared at the machines with old eyes, deciphering the beeping like a season pro. "Stop lying about the pain and take your shirt off." Christ ordered bluntly as he ran his fingers over Six's thin wrist, counting the pulse, not trusting the machine entirely. His eyes strayed to John's slump figure. "And sit up straighter."_

_John compelled, pushing himself up before gasped, finally feeling a piercing pain in his chest. He gasped and doubled over, clenching the front of his shirt, sucking in deep breaths. _This is nothing, _he thought as he stared at Six's unsettling calm face. _This is nothing compared to what Six had to endure. _Christ swore under his breath and moved to help John. His fingers found a pair of scissors in his bag as he cut the thin material off the boy. Christ manually pushed John up, coaxing another gasp followed by a string of cusswords from the young man. Christ wasn't fazed as he ran his fingers down John's side, feeling each rib. A stubborn frown appeared on his face as he gently pushed on one rib. John howled in pain and grabbed Christ's arm a little too tightly. The Cepan cringed at the pain and John loosened immediately. "Don't… do that." John gasped._

"_Two broken ribs and possible a punctured lung," Christ diagnosed. "I'm surprised you didn't feel it before." John grimaced, not liking how the pain was now constantly stabbing him. Christ reached into his bag and grabbed a bottle of unmarked pills. "Human medicine," he muttered as he poured out two capsules and held them out for John to slip in his mouth. "One hell of a creation. Don't move while I wrap your torso." John followed his instructions and tried not to wince as Christ wrapped him rapidly. An odd moment of silent passed between the two until Christ broke it. "You know, Logan doesn't mean anything he said, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know." John confirmed, closing his tired eyes as Christ securely the wrapping. "But it always feels better to blame someone. And you can't exactly blame fate. It has a way of biting you back in the butt." John smiled sarcastically, feeling odd for being so pessimistic. That was typically Christ's job. Christ sat up from his spot on Six's bed and stared at John straight in the eyes. It's been a long time since John felt like he could rely on someone but he was grateful Christ was here to smooth out the mistakes they've made._

"_Look bud, if you want to blame someone, blames the fucking Mogadorains. Six is a strong girl. She's not going to let a little wound like this stop her. She's strong like Katarina." John couldn't help but notice how Christ's voice dipped down to a tender tone when he said Katarina. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Logan hasn't killed Sam." John tried to smile at the lame joke as Christ left the room. Yes, John was happy Christ was there with them, pretending to know what he was doing. He sat there, closing his eyes as the pain dulled._

"_John…" A raspy voice whispered. John jumped, nearly hitting himself against the back of his chair and leaned forward. Six's soft hazel eyes stared at him, weak but open. Her lips tried to turn up in a smile but fell into a grimace. "What are you shirtless?"_

_John chuckled out of relief and took in a deep breath. "Blame Christ." He answered before shouting to everyone. She was back. She was back from the dead._

"I'm sorry, Sam." John blinked the fresh memory away and focused voice in the room in front of him. Everything was so fresh in his mind it physically hurt. John took deep breaths, running his hand over his chest, feeling the dull pain that accompanied the memory. Six's sweet voice helped chase it away; reassuring him she was here and not gone from his life forever. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, we figured." Sam replied. "We guys don't exactly talk about our feelings. Just be careful, not only for yourself but for us too." Sam's heavy footsteps echoed against the floor as he walked over and opened the door. Sam smiled when he noticed John stand out there. "Six, a lot of people need to hear that but I think this idiot in front of me needs it most." John rolled his eyes as he walked into the room. Sam lightly squeezed John's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I softened her for you."

"John…" Six murmured from her spot in the middle of the room as he closed the door behind him. He tried to look at everything that wasn't Six. Everything in the room seemed right and wrong at the same time. His desk still sat underneath the huge window overlooking the road leading to town. His closet was open, revealing only a few outfits of clothes that were too feminine for him. The poster of Bernie Koaser still hung dutifully in the corner, collecting dust.

"God, this place has changed." John said, stepping in to the room and looking at the now peeling wallpaper. Unable to avoid the girl in the middle, John turned to face her, holding his hands out in a hug gesture. Six didn't hesitate as she glided towards him, falling into his warm embrace. Her arms wrapped around his waist as John returned the hug with equal force. _God, I wanted to do this in so long. _John thought as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Six…" He whispered, unable to say anything else.

"I'm sorry." The words spilled out of her mouth as she pulled away, looking at him with big hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for the fight downstairs. I'm sorry for getting myself hurt. I'm sorry for making you and everyone else worry. I'm sorr – " John placed his finger on her lips, marveled by how soft they were and smiled at her. She looked frantic as the words fell out of her mouth like there wasn't enough time in their lives for all her apologies. He leaned down so their foreheads were touching. John closed his eyes, smiling as he could feel Six's breath against his face.

"Six, stop saying sorry. It doesn't fit your personality." Six smiled up as he kissed her forehead before backing away and sitting on the bed. She nodded her head and turned to the closet, gathering her clothes. A peaceful yet tense silence fell over them. John took this time to really look at her. She changed out of her training clothes, opting for a teenage outfit of skinny black jeans and an oversized flannel shirt. John smiled as a piece of her black hair escaped its bun, ticking the back of her neck. She moved with purpose as she packed the clothes into the modest size bag. That reminded him why he was here. She was leaving for Spain. By herself. Without him. "Why?" John asked suddenly.

Six froze and turned around, clenching a striped shirt to her chest. "Why what?" She repeated, not sure what John was referring too.

"Why did you push me away?" Slowly, Six realized what John was referring too: the accident in the middle of Mardi Gras. Unconsciously, Six pulled herself back, hugging the shirt to her chest like a physical shield between her and John. He noticed it instantly and stood up, gently touching her arm, trying to bring her back to this moment instead of the nightmare. "Six, tell me. Make me understand why. Why would you risk your life to save mine?"

Six looked up at him, scowling and pushing his arm away. "Do you really think your life means so little?" She snapped, throwing the shirt down into her bag and taking a threatening step towards him. John held his ground, glad to see an angry Six instead of a quiet one. "God damn it, John cherish your life. I wanted to save you. You don't get a say in my actions!"

"Yes I do!" John shouted back, feeling angry boiling in him. "I get a damn say if it means you're putting your life in jeopardy! Jesus Six, we nearly lost you. I nearly lost you."

"I did too!" She screamed back, grabbing both of his forearms, digging her dull nails into his skin. John flinched at the pain but kept his blue eyes steady on her hazel ones. "I don't think I can take it if I lose someone so important in my life." John could hear the desperation in Six's voice as the words tumbled out. "After Katarina…" her voice faltered at her deceased Cepan's name before contining. "After Katarina, I never thought someone could be as important to me as her. But Sam and Logan and Christ and Bernie and you… god, you stupid guys somehow became another Katarina, especially you… I can't lose you, John." John shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"You're a stupid girl," John muttered, grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly towards him. He held her close, needing to hear and feel her heartbeat. John frowned at himself before looking Six in the eyes. "You make me so frustrated, you know that." Six blinked, taking deep breaths from her pervious outburst. "I'm so fucking frustrated because loving you is driving me crazy with worry, angry and all these things. I love you, Six. I don't care if you kick or scream at me being over bearing because I fucking love you." Six gasped at him. "So, don't… please… don't do that. Don't risk your life for me every again. I can't lose you." And he kissed her, hoping she could taste how frustrated he was with loving her or how much he loved her period.

A/N2: How was it? Good? Bad? Unexpected? Right now, I have no more future moments but I am totally open for any ideas or requests. Just PM me and we can totally bounce ideas around for my next moment. Love ya and review!


	24. Subtle pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not posting anything in almost 3 months. Yikes. I'm still alive and school is still taking up all my time. I'll like to thank The First Gatekeeper for the 99th review and reminded me this story still exist. The Logan in this story arc isn't the same as my flirting Logan. Yes, he's still a flirty cocky jerk we all hate to love but with a hint of sadness that just makes guys so irresistible. Enjoy and review!

Subtle pt 1.

A quiet groan escaped Marina's mouth when she applied pressure on a tender spot of her left shoulder, stretching the muscle. It was still sore from her private lesson with Six last night. The sun was just rising over the horizon, filtering through the cracks of the blinds. She sat up, hearing her back crack with the movement and glanced around. Her Loric eyes picked up every detail of the room without aid from the natural light.

The room was scarce with two twin beds, an empty closet and a night stand. On the second twin bed Marina anticipated a sleep Six with her hands clenching a Loric dagger. Instead, Ella was currently occupying the space. _When did she move over there? _Marina thought as she recalled the little girl was curled up beside her last night. Ella slept on her side curled up in a slight ball with the covers pulled up to her neck. Her heart-shaped sleeping face made her appear younger than thirteen. Ella's amber hair was tucked behind her ear like someone had just tucked her in a few moments ago. Marina won't deny it but it felt weird seeing her best friend as a thirteen year old instead of seven. _Even Ella isn't impervious to time. She's growing up, slowly yes but she's still growing up. _Marina thought as she slowly uncrossed her legs and stood up, ignoring the screams of protest from her tired muscles. _Let's just hope all of this is done by the time she's my age. _Grabbing a nondescript sweatshirt from the pile of clothes, Marina silently slipped out of the bedroom and right into a firm chest.

"Careful there, sweetheart," a male voice said as he steadied her with his arms and simultaneously used his telekinesis to close the bedroom door. Marina jumped when she felt the cool hands against her heated skin. Her hands automatically placed them on the man's chest, feeling a stable heartbeat underneath her fingertips. Her yellow tank top rode up slightly and his fingers accidently brushed her bare skin. "Morning," he whispered into her ear. Marina stepped back quickly, pushed pass him and into the bathroom without a second glance. "I guess it isn't a good morning." Logan muttered as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and continued down the narrow hallway.

"Very smooth," Marina whispered as she leaned her full weight against the solid bathroom door and tugged her tank top down. She lifted her eyes and studied her reflection. In front of her stood a strong girl with soulful dark eyes and long tangled hair, both rich shades of brown. She was lithe like Six with slender shoulders and tiny waist. Her running shorts stopped mid-thigh, revealing smooth skin and firm legs. Her skin was a shade lighter than Six's and Nine's olive complexion but she was darker than John and Ella. _The middle, _she thought as she tugged her loose curls. Marina gathered her hair up, intended to put it into a ponytail until an image of Six appeared in her mind. Six with her calculating hazel gray eyes and her smirking smile that exude confidence. Six who was always knew what her next step was and never second guessed herself. _I'm nothing like Six, _the thought flashed through Marina's mind. "Stop it," she ordered herself, splashing cool water into her face to chase the idea away. But it was already there, manifesting like an infected wound. She will never be Six. She shouldn't want to be her but the girl made everything look so easy. Marina studied herself in the mirror again as the water droplets rolled down her face. _You're Marina, _Adelina appeared beside her, gently running her fingers through her hair like she used too. _Be the best Marina you can be, not a second Six._

"Yes Madam," Marina whispered and turned, half-expecting Adelina to be standing there, smiling at her, only to see empty space. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips and she allowed herself to feel the pang of loss in her heart.

After finishing her morning routine, Marina quietly entered the kitchen to be greeted by a solemn sight. All the Lorics minus Ella were gathered there in various states of weariness despite the early hour. Nine was leaning against the counter. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, fiddling with a pocket knife in his left hand, flicking it open and close in time with the analog clock's ticks on the wall. His dark eyes were focused on the blade as it appeared and disappeared. Six was tucked in the corner of the counter, seated against the cool tile with her legs pulled up to her chest. She held a rapidly cooling cup of coffee, hands clenching the ceramic tightly like a lifeline. Her signature hazel eyes gazed into her cup, searching for anwers. John was seated at the tiny kitchen table with Crayton. Marina had only met him and Nine last night but she already knew John cared deeply for Six. It was evident in the way his eyes would unconsciously look towards her like he's afraid she would disappear again. Crayton, the lone adult in their batter group, gave her a slight smile only to have to fall back into a frown. Logan, the cheerful fool, was the only one who had any energy.

"Ello," he greeted as he attempted to turn on the stove. The gas clicked on but the signature clicks and blue flame didn't follow. "Damn faulty old stove," he muttered as he reached into a drawer for a lighter. John's lips curled up into something that appeared to be like a smile and he snapped his fingers. The flame jumped to life and Logan nearly fell down out of surprised. Six chuckled and instinctively looked over at John. They looked at each other before painfully turning away. Marina didn't need to know what was going on to recognize avoidance. "Thanks buddy," Logan started, sensing the tension and smoothly breaking it. "Well, you've found me, so what's the plan?"

That was their current predicament. Locating Five relied purely on luck. Logan was just returning from a tour of colleges at the airport when they landed. It was pure chance that he wore his pendant that day as Six and Marina were passing by and Marina tripped into him. Or maybe fate was finally on their side because Nine and John had just pulled into Logan's town to investigate a lead. But whatever it was, it was running out because things weren't as perfect as anyone hoped.

Nine moved first, hating the useless silence. He stood up, closed his knife after looking at it one last time and sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans. Everyone turned at the slight movement but his cool onyx eyes were trained on Logan. "Where's your Cepan?" Logan smiled to himself as he added a tiny amount of oil to the pan and nodded his head to a beat he could only hear.

"That's the million dollar question." Logan replied as he waved his hand towards the refrigerator. The white door opened and a carton of eggs floated over like magic. Another cupboard opened, right underneath the spot Six was seated and flew over to the boy. Logan cracked the eggs as his telekinesis closed the cupboard and refrigerator door and pour the whipped eggs into the heated pan. Marina smoothed her features to a cool indifference, trying not to look too impressed by the amount of control he had over his powers. Six frowned and hopped off her perch, grabbing Logan's unoccupied arm and forcing him to look at her away from their breakfast. "Yes, sunshine?"

"Quit joking around, Five." She demanded, using his number instead of his alias. Her fingers dug into his California tan skin. He didn't flinch as the pain and met her gray eyes with his darker ones. "Where is he?" Logan's lips curled into a sorrowful smile as he slowly extracted his arm from Six's strong grip. Marina walked deeper into the room, feeling the thick tension as she stood beside Nine, hugging the sweatshirt to her chest. Everyone waited for the boy's answer.

"I don't know." Logan stated, allowing the words to sink in. His tone completely changed from joking to a cool seriousness. John stood up from his chair; the sharp sound of wood against wood woke everyone up from their daze. Six backed away, mouth slightly opened. Crayton looked up from his musing and finally focused on the conversation. Marina unconsciously grabbed the back of Nine's wrist, needing something solid to hold. Logan turned away from Six and met everyone's eyes. "I haven't seen Don since I was eleven. He just left me here and never returned."


	25. Subtle pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Looks who's back! Thank god for summer! I just finished my first year of university and now I can start writing again. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts. I can feel the love.

Subtle pt 2

The screen door snapped open and slammed shut as Marina left the tiny cabin and its tense atmosphere behind. Her nose was immediately assaulted by the salty clean air of the Pacific Ocean as she stomped towards the cliff's edge. Tall untamed dry grass brushed her bare legs as she approached. Random bits of gravel nipped at the bottom of her unprotected feet but the pain barely registered in her busy mind. Only one thought repeated in her head like a broken record. _What kind of person would leave an eleven year old alone to fend for himself? _

At the edge, Marina finally paused, staring passively at the fifty feet drop. The violent waves pound against the edge, attempting to reach her and pull her in only to fall short. Marina lowered herself down, allowing her feet to dangle from the edge, feeling the salty spray against the balls of her feet. Usually, the ocean would have a calming effect on Marina but today it was just as violent as her mind. But her anger slowly subsided, leaving a dreading feeling behind, the feeling she was trying so hard to ignore.

_What if Adelina left me? _Marina closed her dark eyes as the thought flickered across her mind and sat there, taunting her. It grew, expanding like a deadly virus. _Where would I be? Would I survive? _It scared her to the core. She shivered despite the warm sun heating her bare back between the straps of her yellow tank top. Marina took a deep breath, curling her fingers around the dry grass and attempted to reason herself out of these dangerous thoughts.

_Adelina didn't leave me. _She thought, trying to conjure up the smiling image of her Cepan. Adelina stood in her mind with loose clothes that the sisters at Santa Teresa convent wore. Her brown hair was tucked in a bun, clean and tidy. Adeline in her mind was smiling and saying something. _Yes, Adelina didn't leave me. _But that was all a lie. Adelina did leave her, not physically but mentally, Marina was on her own when she checked out. The smiling image in Marina's mind shifted into a cold emotionless one. Adelina stared at her with soft gray eyes. Her mouth moved but Marina already knew the words: stop believing in fairy tales.

"Marina!" Her eyes flashed open and she turned, nearly slipping over the edge. A strong hand reached forward, grabbing her forearm. She dangled over the edge, feeling the cool water drenching her feet. "Shit, are you ok?" She glanced up and was met with blue eyes staring down at her. His voice was unstrained despite holding her entire weight with only one arm.

"I'm fine…" Marina replied as she grabbed the edge, pulling herself up and close to John's face. The boy shifted back but kept a firm grip around her wrist. "I would thank you for the help but you kind of caused the problem." John flinched and stepped back, awkwardly running his hand through his blond locks. she grinned at how nervous John was by their close proximity but his grip was still firm.

"Sorry about that." He answered and glancing her with concern blue eyes. "You seemed pretty raddled when Logan told us about his Cepan."

"Jeez, Six never mentioned you were so pushy." Marina teased as she stepped closer, trying to hide the uneasy feeling in her stomach with confidence. John quickly released her wrist and stepped away, running his fingers through his tangled blond locks. He chuckled nervously and glanced at her as he walked towards the tree beside the edge. Marina could still see the tension in his shoulders as he peeked at her, probably measuring her mental state. "I'm fine, John. Really, I'm not suicidal." A smile tugged at his lips, changing his whole image.

The miserable sad boy who sat in the kitchen an hour ago transformed before Marina's eyes to a confident Loric young man. The smile brightened up John's face, accenting his high cheekbones and kissable lips. His blond bangs fell into his face, nearly hiding his deep blue eyes. Marina finally noticed how tall John was as he stood beside her, easily a head or two. He was very handsome and her heart sped up half a beat when he smiled revealing his white teeth. _Calm down girl, _she chastised herself as she stepped away from John and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. _You don't have to get so excited with every Loric boy._

"Yes ma'am." He replied, tipping an invisible hat, coaxing a smile from Marina as he leaned against the tree. She sat down, resting her head against the bark, breathing in and calming her nerves. John pulled an apple out of his pocket and floated it in front of her eyes. "Breakfast or a peace offering?" He allowed the apple to drop into her lap but Marina tried floating it with her telekinesis as it bobbed up and down in the air before falling into her hands. "Good to know you're not a random human Six grabbed off the streets."

"Oh hush," Marina retaliated, biting into the juicy apple. She moaned, not realizing how hungry she was.

"And that's why you don't skip breakfast." John said as he gently poked her hip with his toes. She slapped his naked leg that was revealed from his shorts. _Jeez, why are guys so warm? _She thought as she finished her apple in silence. Marina wouldn't say it but she was glad that John came out here to keep her company. Despite only meeting him yesterday, she felt at peace with him.

"So, what's the plan, Captain?" She asked, taking in his profile. From her lower angle, she could see John's bright smile waned. He tucked his hands into his cargo shorts and sighed. Again, John's demeanor switched to a cooler closed off expression.

"I think Six or Nine would enjoy that title." John teased her as he pulled out his cell phone, playing with the screen lock. "We're not exactly sure, to tell you the truth. Six hates staying in one place for an extended period of time. Nine is pretty much the opposite. We were in Chicago for a while until we got a tip that one of us were in California. I left them when Six looked like she was going to stab Nine in the eye." Marina grinned; glad she wasn't the only one who acknowledged the animosity between Six and Nine. "But Logan can't just pack up and disappear." That was the core of their problem. Unlike John, Marina, Nine and Six, Logan cultivated relationships with the people in his sea-side town. That was the only way an eleven year old could survive after his only guardian left. Logan charmed the owner of the local market, owned by the same person who allowed him to live in their cottage. "Everyone in town loves him. They were suspicious when Nine and I were asking about Logan. He has quite a fan club too."

"Fan club?" Marina echoed as she twirled her apple stem. She bit back her lip to refrain from any further comments. Any of the Loric guys could have their own fan club. _Why are all Loric guys gifted with natural hotness? _Marina thought as she peeked at John again. All the guys had the similar build with broad shoulders, tall figure and narrow waist. John looked the youngest out of the trio of boys with his shorter stature of an even six feet and light complexion. His arms were stronger than the others, Marina could tell by the defined shape of his biceps as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. She continued staring despite knowing she shouldn't. John barely noticed her scrutinizing and smiled down at her. Once again, her mind just blanked out at his smile. "Um…"

"Marina! John!" The two teens quickly turned to see Ella jogging towards them with Bernie at her heels. Behind the cheerful thirteen year old, Nine and Six slowly approached them, whispering rapidly to each other. Even with Marina's super hearing, she couldn't catch their words but their body language spoke volumes. Six was leaning close though, close enough that if Nine wanted too, he could bend down and shut her up with his lips. John must have noticed too because his fists clenched and unclenched but he quickly disguised his action by offering Marina a hand up which she took. Bernie eagerly barked as he ran ahead and rubbed his furry body against John's legs, begging for a butt rub. John ignored his furry friend and focused on the approaching figures. Now Marina's sensitive ears easily caught the end of their secret conversation.

"Look, I don't care if you hate me, Six. I can live with that but don't lose sight of the goal." Six glared at him as he grabbed her forearm, holding her to a stop. "Remember what we're fighting for. Remember those we've lost. You don't have to like me. I just need you to trust me." The seething girl glared at him and tried to grab his shirt collar but Nine turned, releasing her arm to face John, Marina and Ella. "We're staying here for a bit now. That's our only choice." Six sighed and shoved her clenched fists into the pockets of her jogging jacket.

"So, what do we do now?" Ella asked as she sat down and pulled Bernie into her lap, hugging the panting beagle. Marina smoothed down her friend's hair and waited for Nine's answer. There was an unspoken agreement that Nine was the leader of their ragtag group. _Maybe it has something to do with his brooding looks. _Marina thought as she sat down again. Nine was sitting on the grass, resting his arms over his knees, staring into space. Six walked past him and leaned against the tree beside John, unconsciously brushing her hand against his. John visibly relaxed at Six's touch as he smiled at the girl. "Nine?"

The empty look in Nine's onyx eyes quickly disappeared at the sound of Ella's voice. The boy looked up. His scowl twisted from a grim look to a charming smile. Marina blinked, not believing her own eyes. He looked like a normal sixteen year old when he smiled like that; a very attractive sixteen year old with a rough haircut and piercing eyes but a sixteen year old nonetheless. It calmed Marina, knowing that Nine wasn't as confident as he pretended to be.

"There's not much we can do. Training is one obviously. Mar and John still need to fully grasp their Legacies. Logan acknowledged our existence but I doubt he's going to drop everything and follow us blindly. I wouldn't. And the cherry on top is Six still wants to jam her dagger into my eye." Nine turned his charismatic yet mocking smile towards Six who rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Nine or I might just do it." Six replied as she crossed her arms and matched his smile with a glare.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Despite her hostility with the black-haired boy, Six couldn't stop her lips from curling up at his comment, even though she wanted to frown. Marina quickly noted how pretty Six looked when she smiled. It erased all the worried lines that wrinkled her forehead and tension seemed to leave her body. She looked almost at ease as she stood beside John even when she was glaring at Nine. "We'll see later today. I promise I'll go easy."

"Not necessary." She replied, biting back a full grin.

"Where are Logan and Crayton?" John quickly interjected, drawing the teens' staring contest towards him. Marina noticed how uncomfortable John was with Nine and Six's odd brand of flirting. "Shouldn't they be here with us?"

"Logan's boss requested to meet Crayton since he's the 'adult' here. They're heading to town right now." Nine answered as he pushed himself up and brushed the grass that clung to his sweatpants off. "We'll follow whatever cover story Crayton makes up. It's late and we're already behind on our morning routine. Come on, John." John nodded his head and stood up to follow Nine only to have Six grabbed his arm.

"Six?" John asked, looking at her with confused eyes. Nine stopped, arching his eyebrow at the girl and shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Are you stealing my training partners now, Six? What am I suppose to do with you, girl?" Nine accused as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sharing is caring, Nine." Six replied coolly as she kept a firm grip on John's arm. "I just need to speak with John. Please." Nine tilted his head but shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "Ella, Marina, go train with Nine." Ella nodded her head and smiled brightly at the two before running after the boy with Bernie racing after her. Marina stood up too, slowly following Nine but keeping an eye on John and Six. There was definitely something between them. She could tell by the way Six held John's wrist, the first contact since last night and John's desperate looks.

"Hey Space Cadet, get your head out of the clouds and hurry up!" Nine shouted, pulling Marina's attention away from John and Six. He stood there with a knowing look before turning away, heading towards the beach. _Where do you get these nicknames? _Marina shouted in her head as she jogged after him, vowing to drive her fist into the back of his head.

"God… I've missed you." Marina turned her head, catching Six's whisper. She could see Six stepping closer to John, wrapping her arms around John's waist and burying her face into his shoulder. John curled his arm around her shoulders, holding her equally as tight.

A/N2: Sorry for the lack of Logan. He will show up in the second half. I just wanted to establish Marina's relationships with the other Lorics, mainly John, Nine and Six. Subtle is mostly following Marina's thoughts while telling Logan's story. I will update as soon as I can but watch out for a chaptered fic I started with Suki17, one of my close friends. Reviews please!


End file.
